Secrets
by NeverlandDust
Summary: Emma acts like a normal teenager while attending high school and flirting with boys. But this girl has a secret that makes her kind of... not normal. Follows movie and episodes. Benny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall with my bag when Benny said "Hey Emma." I looked at him and smiled, giving him a nod.<p>

"Hey Benny."

I kept walking away, ignoring him when he said "She remembers my name. I'm so in!"

I went to the bathroom and looked at my hair in the mirror. I wrinkled my nose at it. I twisted my hand around and soon a brush materialized in my hand. I smirked and brushed my hair.

Yep, I'm an Earth Priestess. In this school I'm considered the 'flirt' which is kind of right considering I've flirted with pretty much every guy in our grade and over. Benny had a huge crush on me that was completely obvious and kept asking me out all the time.

Now, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Benny. It's just I'm not a one commitment kind of girl. Never have been never will. Once I was happy with my appearance I made the brush disappear and strutted back into the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, you're a quarterback? That's so cool." I smiled at the jock I was talking too. I put my hand around my neck, and propped myself up on the table with my elbow. "Maybe I'll go to a game."<p>

"That'd be awesome! Our next game is this Friday." the poor guy responded, trying to smile charmingly but failing.

"I'll try to be there." I bit my lip.

The guy nodded, seeming flustered. He turned around and left. I took my hand from my neck and turned back to my lunch tray. I picked off a piece of my sandwich and was about to put it in my mouth when Benny sat down in front of me.

"Hey Emma." he greeted, smiling.

"Hey." I said slowly and confused, putting the piece in my mouth. "What can I do you for?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering if you were going to the Dusk Three premiere?"

I shook my head, eating another piece. "Vampires aren't my thing."

"Oh, that's totally cool." Benny said quickly, nodding. "They're not my thing either."

I gave him a suspicious look before nodding. I looked at his bag and saw a pair of goggles. My nerd side getting the best of me I asked "What's that?"

He looked at what I was looking at and said "Oh!" taking them out. "They're alien DNA goggles. State of the art." he smiled proudly.

"Can I see it?" I asked in interest.

"Yea!" he said, quickly handing them over. I inspected them, peering through the lenses. These were amazing! I handed them back reluctantly.

"Awesome." I commented.

"I know, right? I figured I'd be able to get some DNA in the cafeteria." he searched the room suspiciously.

"Alien DNA in here." I mused while nodding. "Totally possible." the bell rang. I put my bag over my shoulder while standing up with my tray. "See you later."

"Yea, see you later." he called from behind me as I walked away.

* * *

><p>After school I was walking down the steps when a drama kid approached me wearing those stupid sunglasses.<p>

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hi." I smiled back, stopping.

"I was wondering," he took a step forward. "there's a party tonight at Jesse's and I would be honored if you would be my date." While he was talking, a growing feeling in my stomach told me this guy wasn't good news and I should be as far away from him as possible. I planned on following it.

"I'm not really the party type." I lied, shrugging.

"Oh, come on. It'll be awesome."

He gave me the full-watt smile that covered up the bad feelings and I couldn't help but say "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: I have pictures of Emma on my profile.**

* * *

><p>"I'm calling Benny and Ethan." Rory exclaimed as I sat next to him on the sofa at the party.<p>

"Whatever." I waved my hand dismissively. I didn't like Rory. I was just sitting here 'cause my date completely ditched me, and Rory was the only one I knew that wasn't dancing.

"Benny, wassup?" he shouted when apparently Benny answered the phone. "Wassup?... If I'm so lame, how am I chillaxing at the most slamming party in town?... No dude! A real party! At this huge mansion, and almost all the kids here are seniors! Even Emma is here." he held the phone to my mouth.

"Hi." I said in a monotone voice before pushing the phone back at him.

"Guys, this party is off the hook!... This guy in Gamertown asked me if I wanted to come..." Rory held the phone at me. "They want to know how you got in."

I rolled my eyes, putting the phone to my ear. "Some drama kid asked me, but he ended up being a total jerk and blew me off. Now he's dancing with another girl." I shoved the phone back at Rory while glowering.

"Ya. See?" Rory took a picture of some drama kids and sent it to them. "And get this, there's going to be a buffet at midnight! ... Sorry, I gotta go. Conga line!" he got off the couch and started to join them. "Ya!"

Great, now I'm left on the couch alone.

I settled back with a sigh and sat there for a while before I realized something.

I'm Emma Walt. I don't need to be sitting on a couch all pathetic when I can just get up and leave. I got up and straightened out my skirt before headed to the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" the drama kid questioned, sliding in front of me and also blocking my exit.

"I'm leaving." I said like it was obvious and tried to go around him, only to be blocked again.

"But the party just got started." he gave me a smile that had a threatening edge to it.

"Yeah, I know, but I have a stomach ache." I lied with a straight face. "Now get out of my way." I tried to get around him again, but this time he grabbed my arm. I looked at him slightly alarmed and tried to get out of his death grip but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" I tried to push him away.

"No. Like I said, the party's just begun." I kept trying to push him off. A person came and yanked my arm out of his grip before putting me behind them.

"Benny?" I asked, confused.

"Hands off the lady." Benny glared at the drama kid.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the kid asked, stepping forward and crossing his arms.

Benny hesitated. "Come on, Emma." he grabbed my arm gently and started leading me off as if he had just beat up the kid instead of running away from him.

"Thanks Benny." I said as we got to Ethan.

"No prob." he waved it off as if it was no big deal. "Now we just need to find Rory-"

"Wassup?" Rory shouted, popping up behind us. We all jumped in surprise.

"Rory." Ethan chuckled, relieved.

"So this girl, she was so into me," he pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed his neck which had 2 puncture holes that looked like vampire bites from that Unbitten series. "She gave me a wicked hickey. I guess she could smell my qualification.".

"That doesn't look-" I got cut off by Ethan putting his hand around my mouth. I glared at him.

"Rory, we gotta go." Ethan stated, sounding anxious.

"What? No way! We have to stay! This party is banked!"

I yanked Ethan's hand off my mouth. "Actually it sucks." I informed.

"You don't know the half of it." Ethan murmured making me look at him in confusion.

"Okay, dude, we got them. Let's get out of here while we still can." Benny advised to Ethan, grabbing both Rory and I while backing up.

"We can't go without Sarah." Ethan argued.

"'Kay, do the words 'stay in the car' ring a bell? They do with me!" Ethan looked in the house looking torn. "A loud one!" I looked inside and saw Sarah with that Jesse guy.

"Look, there she is!" Ethan said. We watched as they walked down a hallway and disappeared.

"Ya, with McScary. You know, they look busy doing stuff that doesn't really concern us. Non-undead types." I looked at Benny even more confused.

"What is going on?" I asked tiredly.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Benny assured me. Ethan looked back at the house and then back at Benny.

"I want to know what they're up too."

Benny looked at him like he was crazy, but Ethan turned around and followed them without another word. I shrugged before following him. I heard Benny mumble stuff under his breath as he followed us too. We met Ethan at the stairs and he pointed up, meaning that they were up there. They nodded at each other before they all started army crawling up the stairs.

I looked around quickly and then mumbled a silence spell so we wouldn't be heard. I was almost certain that one of these boys would make a noise. I quickly army crawled up to them and caught Jesse's speech.

"Be patient, hm? In a few short days we will have our revenge and more." the people there started clapping and cheering. "We will have this whole town!" Rory got up to go walk over to them, but Benny and I yanked him back down. "But the prophecy can't be filled until we meet our target. 219. Soul for soul."

"Lame. Where's the band?" Rory asked and we all shushed him. "I-I-" we all shushed him again. Told you one of them would talk.

"It will be an incredible night. Like something out of a movie." that made some people laugh.

"Psh, movie smoothie. The Rorster needs food." Benny wrapped his arm around Rory's neck and covered his mouth. Rory's objections were muffled.

"Alright, enough talk. We're all hungry, the moon is full," he bit his lip, looking at everyone. "Let's eat." everyone made sounds of agreement.

"We have to leave. Fast." Ethan said to Benny who agreed. We climbed down the steps and went to the door which Ethan tried to open. "It's locked."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically, looking around. We went across the room, aware of the kids staring at us, and got stopped by a drama kid.

"Whoa, where you girls going?" when he was talking, I noticed he had fangs on his teeth. What in the world is going on? "You're just in time for dinner." he backed up and stood next to Erica with his arms crossed.

"Sweet, what's on the menu?" Rory asked, smiling.

They all stared at him including Benny and Ethan. Benny slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Us! Rory the menu's us!" Ethan said loudly.

"Oh." Rory said slowly.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, officially worried. I mentally went through every spell I knew in my head, just in case. Jesse and Sarah made their way through and stood next to Erica.

"Ah, don't they look delicious?" Jesse smiled while staring at us.

"No, not them. I know these kids! I'm babysitting them!" Sarah argued to Jesse.

"Babysitting?" I questioned, turning to Benny, Ethan, and Rory.

"Wait, you still need a babysitter?" Jesse asked them.

"No, no. He does." Benny said, pointing to Ethan like Rory was. "He needs a babysitter."

I mouthed 'okay', raising my eyebrows for a minute and looking away. The drama kid started laughing.

"No, I don't!" Ethan defended.

"So, why exactly do you need a babysitter?" the drama kid asked in amusement.

"No one here needs a babysitter! Okay?" Ethan exclaimed, seeming embarrassed.

"Just because he's a vampire, does he have to be a dorkwad?" Benny murmured to Ethan while staring at the drama kid. "I mean seriously."

The drama kid looked at him and flashed his fangs. He started charging after him, but I flicked my fingers making him fall back. Luckily Jesse was pulling him back at the same time, making it seem like he was the one who did it.

"Stop!" Jesse ordered. The drama kid looked confused while looking around. "The institutions will follow traditions. Fledglings drink first." he looked down at a scared Sara. Another drama kid pushed Rory forward and I watched wide-eyed. "Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die or grow old. One bite and it's yours."

Sarah reluctantly stepped forward while focused on Rory's neck.

"Sarah, don't!" Ethan exclaimed, stepping forward and grasping her hand. He went rigid for a second.

"Oh, I will do it!" Erica huffed, pushing Sara out of the way and breaking Ethan and Sarah's contact. Ethan came out of his trance and gasped. Erica excitedly stood in front of Rory.

"Erica, no!" Sarah shouted as a kid held her back.

"Hey, girls. There's no reason to fight over me." Rory said before Erica put her teeth in him. I gasped and jumped back. No way. Vampires? I thought my mom was kidding about that! She dropped Rory to the ground and started to shake before falling to the ground. I just watched her like she was an idiot. Sarah pushed away the kid holding her, and then reached down to the chairs. She broke off the legs and made stakes. She pointed them at the kids which made them jump back.

"Back off. I mean it!" Sarah spoke, standing in front of us. We started leaving with Sarah acting as a shield.

"Sarah, seriously, where will you go?" Jesse asked, staring at her with a knowing look.

"Benny." Ethan said. They both pushed the punch bowl over, spilling it all over the floor. Benny grabbed me and ran while Ethan threw a lamb on the floor in the punch.

"We're dead! We're so dead!" Benny screamed as we ran down the lawn.

"It's okay, It's okay. We just need to find Sarah!" Ethan assured, running backwards while staring at the house.

"Dude, she abandoned us! Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, wait, so those were vampires?" I shouted.

"Yes!" they both said. I jumped over the gate with help from Benny, and Sarah was already on the other side. We started towards the car when hissing vampires came in front of us.

The guys took out some kind of sword and turned them on revealing them to be some sort of lightsaber thing. The vampires got closer. The boys kept hitting them with the lightsabers. I lifted my hand at a vampire and then flew my hand toward the wall. The vampire followed my movement and slumped to the ground, unconscious. I quickly checked to make sure no one saw.

Benny and Ethan kept talking on our way to the car as we warded off vampires. Benny pushed me in after Ethan, then Benny got in, and Sarah got in the driver's spot. She started driving away while the vampires chased after us.

I made sure the boys were busy with their lightsabers before I twisted in my seat to see out the back window. I held my hands to two vampires and threw my hands apart, making them fly off in different directions.

"Awesome!" Benny and Ethan said together, smiling. They obviously thought that they had something to do with that. I rolled my eyes, falling back on the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I picture Emma one year older than Benny and Ethan, so she's a sophomore.**

* * *

><p>I was walking through the hallway when I saw Rory wearing sunglasses. "Wass up?" he asked, smiling and pointing at me. I stopped and turned my head to stare at him as he kept walking. Wasn't he suppose to be dead? I shook my head and went to class. I'll tell the guys after school.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw the guys walking out of school so I hurried over to them. "Rory's alive." I informed.<p>

"What?" they both asked in confusion, staring at me.

"Wass up?" Rory asked, walking up to us, smiling, and still wearing those stupid sunglasses.

"Rory, you're- We thought you were dead!" Ethan exclaimed.

"All I know is, I woke up the morning after the party feeling awesome. No asthma, I don't need my glasses, and I barely have to sleep anymore." he looked up at the sun and then back to us. "The only problem is the sun. Kind of annoying."

"You're a fledgling too?" Benny asked, confused.

Rory scoffed. "Heck no! I'm rocking the full on vampire action dude." he brought his fingers up making a v. "The big v! Can I get a what what?" he held his hand up for a high-five.

"You drank human blood?" I asked in surprise. Rory brought his hand down once he figured out he wasn't getting a high-five.

He shrugged sheepishly. "They said if I didn't, I'd die." He saw our reactions and quickly added "All the other kids were doing it!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?" Benny demanded, staring at him.

"I'm immortal and all-powerful, dude. Ca-chow!" he did something weird with his legs while smiling.

"Wow. You're stupid." I commented, saying what everyone else was thinking.

Drama kids came up behind Rory and stared at him. He sighed. "Sorry, guys. I gotta go to church." he said in a tone that suggested he didn't want to go.

"Church? Vampires don't do church." Ethan said, half amused, half confused.

"Jesse says we have to," he looked behind at them and then back at us. "He's so bossy. He's all blah blah the prophecy and blah blah you must find the cuban animals."

"Cuban animals." we repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked in frustration.

"I don't know! That's what it sounded like. Anyway, we'll hang out later or fang out," he smiled, showing his fangs. "Zing!" he turned around and went to join the Drama kids.

"Come on, grab your backpacks. You guys and I are going to church." Ethan stated, walking away.

Benny and I turned to each other and then back at Ethan. "What?" we asked.

* * *

><p>"Shh." Ethan shushed Benny, who was running up with the holy water. We were hiding behind a headstone watching the vampires dig something up. I had already cast the quiet spell without Ethan noticing, so it was all good. "They're over there."<p>

"Look at them. Hoodies and sunglasses." Benny mumbled sarcastically, smiling. "Nice look if you're a-."

"Hey." Sarah piped up next to us, scaring them. I noticed that she was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses too.

"Looking good." Benny complimented making me roll my eyes. No, I wasn't jealous. He was just bashing that look.

Right? Right. Emma Walt does not like one boy.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Same as you. Following them!" she held her hand out to the vampires. "I just wish I knew what they were up too."

"According to Rory they're after the 'Cuban Animals'." I informed, rolling my eyes.

"Cuban Animals?" Sarah repeated seriously. "You mean Cubile Animus?" she sighed, shaking her head. "I've heard Jesse mention it before. I think it's Latin or something."

"It's Latin for nest of souls." I stated, still watching the vampires. I felt their eyes on me and returned their gaze defensively. "What? I know Latin " they all just shook their heads and turned back to the vampires. Sarah put her hand on Ethan's back.

"I think I just saw it." Ethan said after a moment, confused. He looked at us. "This little box with weird carvings on it."

"A box? Like that one?" Sarah pointed to the vampires and I saw them passing the box to one another.

"The Cubile Animus." Ethan mumbled while Benny sighed.

"Great. Nest of souls." he said sarcastically. "How long till something hatches?"

"It doesn't necessarily mean that something's in there already. It could be something that keeps souls, which I guess isn't any better..." I trailed off while glancing at them.

"We have to stop them." Ethan said.

Benny scoffed, smiling. "We got a fresh supply of anti-vampire-" he stopped when he swung the holy water around. It had splashed and some had gotten on Sarah who screeched in pain. I flinched when I heard the quiet spell break.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed, shaking her hand in pain.

"Let's go." I said urgently, ushering them all to leave. We stopped running when we reached a sidewalk.

"So," Sarah said, out of breath. "What's up with these visions? You get them often?"

"No, they-they started when you showed up." Ethan breathed, trying to get his breathing under control. "It's like a door opens to a whole other dimension or something. I think it happens when we touch. Here." he tried to get Sarah's hand, but she held them up, giggling.

"Nice try, Casanova." she laughed as we kept walking.

"Can't blame a player for trying." Benny smiled.

"Ethan's not really a player. You on the other hand..." I trailed off, staring ahead.

"Do you have any room to talk?" Benny asked, looking at me. I thought about it before shaking my head.

"No, not really."

"But, maybe I have visions too..." Benny reached over to touch her, but Ethan smacked his hand.

"Cut it out!"

"Sorry."

"You don't get visions." Ethan muttered.

"And if I see that hand again I'll consider it a snack." Sarah joked.

"So Jesse never told you the prophecy?" I asked, trying to get the conversation on track.

"Or what 219 means?" Ethan added.

Sara sighed, turning around, making us stop. "I'm just a fledgling remember? He could only tell a real vampire."

"None of them are just dumb enough to tell us." Benny spoke.

"Actually..." I smirked, remembering a certain vampire.

"One of them is." Ethan finished, smirking as well.

Benny smiled, reaching into his pocket. "And I," he pulled out his phone. "have his number."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the review and story alerts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what'd we miss?" Sarah asked as she and I crouched down next to Benny and Ethan. They were staring at the computer which was on Ethan's lap. Sarah and I were hanging out today to test each other to see if we'd be able to stand each other later on. So far so good.<p>

"The most worst news yet." Benny sighed before shaking his head and turning away.

"We have to go see Dusk 3." Ethan admitted guilty.

"No!" I whined, hitting my head against the locker.

* * *

><p>The whole day we got prepared for the fight. Getting holy water, staking vampires, etc. And I must say, even without the magic, I'm awesome at it.<p>

"Hey, Jane, we'll be back soon okay?" Ethan said to his little sister as we walked into his kitchen holding duffle bags.

"If we don't get sucked dry." Benny added and I elbowed him.

"What?" Jane asked in alarm.

"Nothing!" Sarah responded quickly.

"Benny's just hoping he won't cry during the movie 'cause he's a wuss." I added, smiling at Benny. He nodded his head while giving me a sarcastic smile.

"Nice. Anyway, uh," Benny looked around. "see ya, Grandma!"

"Wait, I have something for you boys." his grandma said, walking from the other room and going to the table where her purse is.

"Oh, no, Grandma, we really have to go. Uh, I already ate. Don't really think we need any..." he trailed off after seeing what she was holding. "Decorative knives."

"If you're going to be battling the bloodsuckers you're going to need these." I stared at her with a opened mouth.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed before taking the daggers.

"Where'd you- Where'd you get those?" Benny asked quietly, and in shock from the daggers.

"Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things." she smiled. "Oh! And this." she turned around, grabbing a book from the table, and holding it out to him. I looked at the cover and realized it was a spellbook. "Now, I bookmarked a few spells for you, but be careful. They don't always do what you want them to when you haven't practiced."

"Wait, he's a- he's a..." I stuttered, pointing at him while staring at his grandma.

"Yes." she smiled. Benny opened the book, furrowing his eyebrows.

"A-are you a witch?" Jane asked. Grandma turned to her.

"Oh, goodness no! Not a witch, honey. Emma and I are Earth-Priestesses. Very different and much more fun."

"Wait, Emma?" Ethan asked, pointing at me.

"Ya." I said slowly, glancing at them.

Grandma pointed her hand at Jane's drawing and I pointed mine at her other drawing. Grandma's drawing started dancing, and mine, the tree, stood up from the page like a real tree. I heard the astonishment from the others before the drawings went back to being normal.

"Benny's grandma and girlfriend rock!" Jane said excitedly.

"Oh I'm not his-"

"Yep, my girlfriend." Benny interrupted, putting an arm around me. I glared at him till he took his arm away looking sheepish. He looked at his grandma "So you're a- How?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you before you were ready. Thought it might freak you out, but there's a reason why you're drawn to the unexplained. You have the rankings to be a first rate spellcaster." I looked Benny up and down before looking at his grandma again. "A-a-and Ethan here," she held her arm out to Ethan. "he's a seer. That's his path."

"I'm the spellmaster." Benny smiled, looking at me and chuckling before turning back to the book.

"Wait- What? A seer?" Ethan asked, confused.

She frowned. "Well you get visions, don't you? They're suppose to start around puberty." I pressed my lips together to try not to laugh.

"Grandma!" Benny exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, fine." she said, waving it off. She went back to her purse and got something out. "Here, take my keys." she gave her keys to Benny. "And remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The Earth is good! You're fighting on the right side."

"Alright." Benny muttered, holding up the keys. "Shall we?"

Sarah took the keys from Benny as we walked away.

"And if you scratch my car I'll turn you into a toad!" Grandma warned, pointing at us.

I nodded slowly. Is she joking? I hurried towards the door.

"You could change us back if she turned us into a toad, right?" Sarah whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Haven't learned that yet."

* * *

><p>"I think the Cubile Animus works as some kind of soul vacum." Ethan informed once we were in the car.<p>

"Told you." I replied, staring out the window.

"Jesse will try and capture 219 souls tonight. Then somehow trade them to bring back all his followers."

"Soul for soul, it's so evil!" Sara muttered, driving the car. "I can't believe my first kiss was with him."

I looked up in suprised. "He was your first kiss?" Ethan asked in suprise. "But you're seventeen." I glared at the back of his head. "I-I mean so pretty- I mean."

"Okay, I don't know. I guess I wanted my first kiss to be memorable."

"Who was your first kiss?" Benny asked me as Sara and Ethan talked.

"Oh, um," I scratched my nose, thinking of a name. "Jared."

He furrowed his eyebrows while he thought. "Hairy Jared?"

"No, no. A different Jared. You don't know him." I lied, waving it off.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet have you?" he asked, amused slash shocked.

"So what if I haven't?" I asked defensively, turning to him.

"It's just, with all your flirting-"

"Just because I flirt doesn't mean I do anything with them."

He looked absolutely stunned going back to his spellbook and I looked back out the window.

"Grandma failed to mention that this book isn't even in English." Benny informed in annoyance.

We finally got to the theater and parked in front of it.

"This is it." Sara sighed. "Erica and I waited a whole year for this advance seeing." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's really lame." Benny commented, going back to his book and I nodded in agreement.

"Just read your magic book, dork!"

I smirked.

"Bouncer looks like one of them." Ethan observed. I looked too saw he was right. "Think he recognizes us?"

"It's okay. I think I know another way in." she got out with us following. We got to the back and Ethan tried to open the door.

"Allow me" Sara said, pulling Ethan out of the way and yanking it open.

"I could have used a spell. Less damage." I pointed out, staring at the broken lock.

"Oh well. Let's get this party started." she said as we walked in.

"Uh, hey, guys, uh, if I'm reading this correctly apparently there's a spell here that makes all vampires just vanish." Benny smiled, looking at the book. I frowned while trying to remember that spell. Never heard of one. "So, um, varavat sentantum neofetus-"

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late. The book was gone. I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead while Benny looked around as if to find the book floating in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Tonight only, popcorn with extra garlic butter!" the overhead announcer said as Benny and I stood next to the candy counter.<p>

"Hey," the snack counter lady called, getting our attention. "can I get you something?"

"No." Benny and I answered.

"What the heck?" Benny said, making me look at him. "Get me an extra-large jumbo bucket of popcorn with, uh, extra salt, extra butter, and extra popcorn. Life's short, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him when the girl went to get it. "What?" he asked, shrugging. He pulled out his phone which was beeping and he waved me over. I looked over at the text.

**'Holy water patched in. Plan B ready.'**

We looked at the theater door which was emptying.

A little while later frightened people started running out of the theater so I figured that the vampires had attacked.

Benny gave me a lightsaber thing as the vampires circled us. He started reciting lines from Star Wars while fending them off.

"You're seriously enjoying this way to much." I commented, throwing popcorn at one making him burn.

We finished them off at last. Benny turned to me. "We might die tonight and you still won't have your first kiss." he tried with a hopeful expression.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. He flinched, thinking I was going to hit him. Instead I grabbed his collar and brought him down to my level before kissing him.

"Whoa!" he smiled when we broke apart. He looked at the counter lady who had the holy water spray gun. "Keep that! Shoot anything with fangs!" we ran into the theater of screaming people.

* * *

><p>Benny ran towards the Drama kid with a stake, but the kid raised his fist, punching Benny in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. I stared open-mouthed from my hiding spot behind the curtain before I narrowed my eyes. I mumbled a spell under my breath that would make the guy go unconscious as well.<p>

The vampire wobbled slightly before he caught himself. He searched the room before he was suddenly in front of me, holding my throat. "You have to be stronger than that." he growled before throwing me into the wall, making me slump on the floor.

I saw the kid go back to Sarah but Ethan jumped in front of her. I wasn't really paying attention anymore as I used the wall to help me get up. It took a moment but I finally stood up, holding my head as a dull pain appeared. I looked at the ceiling when I felt water drop on me and saw that Plan B had been activated.

Ethan put his coat over Sarah's head, hurrying out, and I went to Benny. I lugged him up with a groan and put his arm around me before dragging him out.

"Is it raining?" he asked, obviously out of it from the punch.

"Yea, totally." I gasped, limping out of the theater.

"Here, I'll carry him." Ethan offered, coming over and putting Benny over his shoulders. We started hurrying out of the building.

"Tell Grandma to answer the phone." Benny mumbled drowsy.

"Hold on, Beda." Ethan mumbled through his teeth, getting him to the car. "Stay with me." he put Benny against the car and I put a hand on him to keep him steady. "Come on, hurry." Ethan urged Sarah who was hunched over the parking meter. "Eclipse is in," he looked at his watch. "eight minutes. We have to find Jesse."

"Take the car." Sarah panted, giving Ethan the keys. "I'm so weak and the hunger is getting stronger."

"You have to come with us! We have to stop Jesse and-"

"Just go!" Sara snapped, vamping out. "Now!"

There was a pause before I said in a scared voice "Um, Ethan, we should go." Ethan helped Benny in the backseat and I got in the passenger seat. Ethan got in the front and we started driving.

"Jesse must be taking the nest of souls to wherever his followers are buried." Ethan said nervously to me. "Where is that?"

"A cemetery?" I guessed, shrugging. He glanced over at me, obviously not impressed.

"Yep. Found love, my friend." Benny said, sitting up in the backseat. My eyes widened. He wasn't going to tell Ethan what happened, was he? He chuckled then murmured "Ow!" before sinking back down.

"The prophecy says, um, the dead take route bare an orchard bares the devil fruit." Ethan recited, ignoring Benny. "Bare an orchard."

"Here's my address. 53 Orchard Park." Benny said, patting my shoulder. "Come over," he spread his arms out. "any time."

"I'll do that." I answered sarcastically but slightly worried for his head.

"Wait, the tree!" Ethan exclaimed making me look at him.

"What tree?"

"The tree from my visions. I know that tree!" he mumbled the last part mostly to himself. "It's not possible."

"Everything's possible." I stared at the street side rushing past us.

We pulled into Ethan's house and he turned in his seat to look at Benny. "Benny?"

"Hmm?"

"Benny." Ethan shook him till he looked at him. "I'm going to call your grandma to come and getcha, okay?"

"'Kay." he mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

Ethan looked at his watch and then to me. "We have 4 minutes left to save the world." he looked at Benny. "You hang tight, okay?" all he got was a 'mmhed'.

I got out of the car but turned around when Benny said "Where are you going?"

I bent down and looked at him. "I'm going with Ethan. You'll be fine." I shut the door, going after Ethan.

"So what happened at the theater?" he asked as if we were talking about the weather and not about to go face an evil vampire.

"What?" I looked at him in alarm.

"It's just, Benny and you seem kind of closer and well..." he made his hands roll.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you'll get the run down later, but we just kissed. Nothing big."

He scoffed. "To Benny? That's _huge_!"

I groaned, smacking my head.

"I mean, you like him don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean- Wait!" I cut off, remembering who I was talking to. "Why am I talking to you about this? You're his best friend. Let's just focus on saving the world right now."

He nodded, looking around. "Probably best."

We got to the backyard and he looked up at the tree.

"This the tree?" I asked, staring at it as well. He nodded.

"I did like that tree."

"Funny how they name streets after what they tore down to build them." Jesse said, coming out from nowhere making Ethan and I jump. "This used to be an orchard. One of my favorite spots until your idiot ancestors burned my flock alive."

"Yeah, well, I'd say their only mistake was not finishing the job." Ethan replied lamely. Jesse chuckled while smiling.

He lifted the box. "Made me miss my target. So the rest of my flock may have to wait a little longer, that's fine. I still have enough dusker souls here to resurrect a few dozen of the most powerful vampires that ever lived and you two," he pointed at Ethan and I. "will have the honor of being their first midnight snack." my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour in my chest, but I refused to show fear unlike Ethan who looked like he was about to cry.

"You won't have to wait...Cause... I'm going to reunite you with your flock right now." Ethan reached and took out a dagger from his pants. "Just not in this world." he started twirling it smugly when Jesse waved his hand and a force made the dagger fall out of his hand. He waved his other hand making a wave hit me. I landed on the ground.

I made a sound of pain of pain. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked in concern, bending down over me.

I flexed my fingers in front of me, feeling weird. I suddenly remembered the feeling from when my mom put a lock on my powers. I glared at Jesse. "No. He put a lock on my powers." I got up with help from Ethan, still glaring. Jesse brought his hand up making a force jerk Ethan and I to the ground. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight it.

"It's funny. I knew your grandfather's grandfather. He was a loser too." Jesse said to Ethan.

"You're the loser." I growled, still trying to stand up. Jesse chuckled with a smirk on his face, watching our pathetic attempts.

Benny started running at Jesse from behind, but Jesse turned and Benny landed between Ethan and I on the ground.

"Oh, sorry guys." Benny groaned as we helped him sit up. Jesse looked at the sky, keeping his hand on us, but raised his other hand with the box in the air.

"The hour of rebirth has come! Brothers, sisters, arrive!" I waited a moment for something to happen but something jumped on Jesse. That broke the power he had on us which let us free. Ethan caught the box as Sarah pinned Jesse to the tree, but then it was the other way around and Jesse had Sarah against the tree by her throat.

"Hey, got your friends in a box." Ethan taunted.

"And I've got your babysitter!" Jesse replied angrily.

"Okay, she's really Jane's babysitter." Benny corrected.

"Give me the Cubile Animus! The souls must be transferred now!"

"Sarah!" Ethan cried, looking at her.

"Just give it to him. What are we going to do with a nest of souls anyway? Ebay it?" Benny mumbled to Ethan. I punched him making him hold his arm and look at me in confusion. "What'd I do?"

"Now, give it over or she dies!" Jesse exclaimed, glancing at Sarah.

"Ethan! No, don't!" Sarah shouted.

Ethan looked at the box and I heard a spell being recited. I stared up at the window and saw Grandma with Jane. I would have helped them but my magic was still kind of locked. They finished the spell and a lightning bolt hit Jesse making him drop Sarah. She ran over to us as Jesse got his footing back.

"Hey, you can have the box, but not what's inside," Ethan said, straining to open the box. "You wrecked their premiere! Now you deal with them!" he opened the box letting all the souls out. Jesse started objecting, glancing at all the souls frantically. They all started going through him making him yell out in pain till he disappeared.

"I can't believe you dated that guy." Benny breathed, smiling and looking over at Sarah while we all looked at the spot Jesse was just standing.

"Hey, my magic's back." I smiled, flexing my fingers.

* * *

><p>"Faulty 3D glasses? Who's gullible enough to believe that?" Sarah scoffed after we heard the principal's lame excuse about the attacks as we walked to school.<p>

"Um... Pretty much all the duskers." I said, nodding.

"Besides, town is safe, Jesse's rejoined his flock, it's all good, right?" Benny asked, putting an arm around me. I looked at his arm and then at his face with a raised eyebrow. He slowly started taking back his arm. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, putting it back. He got a goofy smile on his face.

"You're not still dying, are you?" Ethan asked Sarah. "I mean, your mortal body seems to be doing just fine."

"Thanks. Well, Benny's grandmother makes a mean blood substitute." Sarah said, crossing her arms as we stopped walking.

"That and she found my spellbook." Benny added, making a 'okay' gesture with his hand.

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone say and I looked over to see Rory wearing sunglasses with Erica. She glanced back at us.

"Hey." Benny mumbled under his breath, waving a little. Rory waved and crossed his arms, stepping closer to Erica but she moved away so they weren't touching.

"It's pretty much all over." Ethan confirmed, looking at us. The bell rang. "Let's go to class."

"Good idea." Benny agreed, nodding and I groaned but followed anyway. Benny started going off on something about a spell.

"Benny, shut up!" us three exclaimed.

"Sorry."


	6. Lawn of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I smiled at the dude I was flirting with before walking over to Ethan who was in the hall. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." he said, looking back at me.

"Where's Benny?" I looked around till I saw him with Della. "What's he doing with her?" I asked, staring at them with my jaw set.

"Trying to make you jealous. And it's obviously working." I looked back at him as if he was insane.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not jealous! I've just heard that she's a... brat. He shouldn't go after her." I stood staring at them with my arms crossed. I did a double take at Ethan who was smirking at me, amused. "I'm not jealous!" I raised my arms from my side and then stormed away, planning on finding a guy to flirt with. "Hey Sarah." I mumbled to Sarah who was passing.

"Hey..." she said, trailing off.

* * *

><p>I put on my backpack and opened the door, stopping when I heard something. I looked at the ground and saw "Buddy?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I was looking at my dead pet rabbit. He looked up at me, sniffing, and I went rigid when I saw its red eyes.<p>

I barely had any time to react before he jumped on my face and I held his body, trying to get him off. I threw him off making him hit the ground before using a binding spell on it to stop it from moving. I felt something dripping on my face. I brought my hand up to my cheek and pulled it back to see blood on my fingers. I scowled. I only knew one person who was stupid enough to bring back the dead. Benny.

At school I looked around the hallways before spotting them.

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" I demanded, marching up to Ethan who was with Sarah and Rory.

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girl's attention?" Ethan asked sheepishly.

"Unbelievable." Sarah said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head before walking away.

"You idiots!" I exclaimed, staring at Ethan. "If you bring back a dead animal, it comes back with no soul!" I heard screaming and growling from down the hall. I saw Della with her dead dog attached to her leg.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed in frustration, going after him. Rory followed, laughing. I followed after rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>We ran into Ethan's house and shut the door, gasping for breath. "Was it me, or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?" Benny panted.<p>

I picked up my backpack and started hitting Benny repeatedly. "You- Stupid- Idiotic- Idiot!" I hissed between hits.

"Ow!" Benny whined, shielding himself.

"If you did your research you would have realized that when you raise the dead they'll come back without a freaking soul!" I hit him again.

"Okay, okay! I didn't know!"

"Do you know how to reverse all this?" Ethan asked once I put down my backpack.

I shook my head. "I'm not that far into my lessons." I glared at Benny who refused to look at me.

"Then I guess it's time to call in a little magical backup." he said.

"What? N-no!" Benny exclaimed, looking at Ethan. "If Grandma finds out, who knows what she'll do to me! Listen, if the potion did cause this," I gave him a look while I walked with Ethan into the living room. "Then it'll probably just run out of gas." Ethan sighed. "I'm sure the worst is over."

They sat down on the couch and I stood up, watching the news, which said _"This is a special news bulletin. All over Whitechapel, reports are coming in about bizarre small animal attacks_." I jumped as a turtle jump onto the news reporter and he struggled to keep it off.

"That's Tiberias!" Ethan stated, wide-eyed and pointing at the screen.

"No!" Benny said in disbelief, sitting straighter and staring at the screen.

"Yea!"

"But that's crazy he ran away when you were, like, eight." Benny said as the news channel cut off saying 'Technical Difficulties'.

"Yeah, well, I got attacked by my dead bunny this morning." I gave Benny a cold look.

"We need to talk to your grandma. Now." Ethan finalized, staring at Benny.

"Couldn't we just e-mail her?" Benny suggested weakly.

"Whoa!" I jumped, looking at the entrance when his grandma appeared there with her arms crossed.

Benny and Ethan made sounds of surprise. "I mean, ahh, hi, Grandma." he gave his grandma an unconvincing smile.

"Something you twits want to tell me?" she asked coldly, holding up a yellow potion.

* * *

><p>"First, we brew enough anti-potion to dose all those demon critters you produced." Grandma said, mixing stuff together in the kitchen.<p>

"All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was buried." Benny whined, staring at his grandma.

"A few drops is far too much!" he looked away. "You reanimated the bodies, but the souls had moved on, and a body with no soul is a demon's playground."

"None of this would have happened if Emma hadn't ignored me." Benny mumbled with his head on his hand on the table.

"What? Don't turn this on me! It was your stupid idea to try to impress a girl by bringing back her DEAD dog!" I exclaimed, turning to him.

"I wouldn't have needed to impress her if you hadn't ignored me!" he brought his head up to look at me.

"I can do what I want! And I wasn't ignoring you! I was acting like I do everyday!"

"Exactly!" he said, bringing up his hands.

I scowled at him, shaking my head, and crossing my arms.

"Even if this potion does work, how are we going to track down all the undead critters?" Ethan asked, trying to change the subject. Grandma raised a hand and walked over to her bookcase.

"Right," she pulled out something covered in a cloth. "Here." she uncovered it showing a flute. "Once the demons hear this enchanted flute they'll come running. You better be ready."

"Don't worry, Grandma." Benny said, gripping the flute with both hands and standing up. "I will not fail you!"

"Not you, Einstein." she said, taking the flute away. "I need you here to help with this brew. Ethan and Emma can do it. Start at the sight of the spill and work your way back here." she handed the flute to Ethan, who was looking bewildered.

"Wait, tonight's my dad's dinner with his new client. Mom will kill me if I miss it." Ethan said.

"I'll do it then." I said, taking the flute.

"You can get your stupid little blonde friend to help." Grandma said, stirring the potion.

"He's not my friend, but alright." I reached up to make sure my cut wasn't bleeding so it wouldn't get Rory into a feeding frenzy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find vampire ninja." I turned away without looking at Benny and walked out.

* * *

><p>I stood outside, searching. "Rory? Vampire ninja? Ya here?" I looked around helplessly.<p>

"What can I do you for?" Rory asked, popping in front of me with a smile.

"I need you to help me capture all these demon animals." I informed, showing the flute.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked with a suggested smile, crossing his arms.

"How about I won't make a tree grow out of your head?" I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's go!" he said happily.

We were walking to Della's house when he stopped me. "I have an idea!" I looked at the hand that was holding me back and he hurried to remove it. "How about instead of playing it with our mouths we just record it playing it over and over!"

I thought it over and shrugged. "Yea, I guess that would work."

"Great, be right back." he disappeared. I sighed, looking around in boredom. He was suddenly back, holding the recorder. "Alright, ready?" I brought the flute to my lips and nodded. "Go." I played the notes and when I finished he pressed stop. He pressed play and smiled when it played it over. "Perfect! Let's go."

When we got to Della's house, I pressed play.

"Lets do this!" he brought his arms around me.

"Rory, what are you do-" I got cut off by him flying and soon we landed on Ethan's roof. I smacked his arm. "Don't do that without a warning again!" I scolded.

"Ow! Sorry! I just thought it was easier than walking." he explained, holding his arm. I rolled my eyes. He suddenly turned his head, listening. "You hear that?"

I listened too and heard movement . "Yea. What is it?" I soon got my answer when a dead squirrel came out of the tree, attacking Rory. He struggled with it, hitting the chimney, and throwing it at me. I shrieked, holding it away from my face, and throwing it to the ground. I flicked my fingers and it stilled from the binding spell. "You idiot! Why would you do that?" I seemed to be scolding a lot of people today. Rory was looking down the chimney. "What?" I joined him and heard the flute playing. I looked at his hands and didn't see the recorder. "Where's the recorder, Rory?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He pointed down to the chimney.

"Oh for the love of- Come on!" I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the end of the roof. I carefully jumped down and he jumped after.

We got to the kitchen where Sarah and Benny were. Sarah looked at us as she carried out the trays she was taking to the dining room.

"This is so uncomfortable." Benny complained, making a face and trying to fix his sash thing.

"What'd you guys do?" Ethan questioned in alarm, coming into the kitchen and standing on the other side of the island. "How come I can still hear the music?"

"I had a inspiration! Why shred Emma's soft lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required." Rory handed Benny the flute who took it.

"How would you know what Emma's lips feel like?" Benny questioned, glaring at Rory.

"So where's the player?" Ethan asked quietly and annoyed.

"We landed on the roof to look for you guys and then there was this psycho squirrel and I kind of- Maybe-"

"He dropped the player down the chimney." I finished tiredly. This day was just exhausting.

"The chimney?"

"What?"

Ethan and Benny asked at the same time.

"Hey, relax! I know a way to get it back. When Santa comes-"

"Rory, shut up!" Ethan interrupted, while I gave Rory a disturbed look. "You know the rules about plans involving Santa!" Benny pressed his lips together to stop from commenting. I hate to admit it, but it made him really cute. I shook my head trying to get back on track. "So now that music's in the house. Which means-" he got cut off by a scream in the dining room.

Ethan grabbed a dagger, running into the dining room, and Benny grabbed his squirt gun. He made a gesture meaning he was watching Rory and me. "Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, here." he picked a pistol squirt gun from the table, handing it to me.

"You guys got me a squirt gun?" I asked, slightly touched.

"Yeah, didn't want you to be unprotected." I lifted my hand, wiggling my fingers. "Well now you're more protected!"

I heard a sound and looked to the floor to see a rat.

"Clam chowder!" Rory exclaimed, disappearing.

"Oh, I hate that kid." I murmured, shaking my head and backing away from the squirrel. I ended up next to Benny. "Um, Benny?" I looked around the kitchen seeing raccoons and little woodland animals coming in.

"Oh no." he sighed in alarm. His grip tightened on his squirt gun. Sarah came in and saw what was happening and hurried to grab her own gun before coming to join us.

"Guys, we need to keep it dow..." Ethan trailed off when he saw our situation.

"It's like Snow White and her little forest friends!" Benny hissed. "Evil undead!" he squirted a rat making it disappear. We started spraying undead animals. We had got most of them when I saw Benny turn around with a bunny on his back. I grabbed a pan and hit it, making it fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Benny asked, turning around.

I looked at the bunny seeing it was Buddy. "I'm sorry, Buddy." I said sadly, spraying him. I looked at Benny. "My old pet was on your back."

"I told my mom I'd get the Parmesan " Ethan said, entering and going to the cupboard. He opened it and growling was heard. "Puffles!" he went backwards, making sounds of struggle as Puffles attacked his arm. He hit it against the island again and again making it whimper.

"Hold still!" I ordered, trying to get a clear shot at Puffles. When I finally got a shot, I flicked my fingers. It went still and hit the floor. Ethan picked it up, holding it to the cabinet.

"Bye, Puffles." Benny said, spraying the dog making it disappear. The collar fell into the sauce on the counter.

"Ew!" Sarah and I exclaimed. "His collar!"

"Sarah, I'm going to need this sauce right now, okay?" Ethan's mom said, coming in and going for the sauce with the collar in it. She picked it up, walking away.

"Mom, wait!" Ethan spoke, going to her as she stopped. "I'll get it. It's fine." he tried to get it out of her hands. They started fighting over it and then Della came in.

"Puffles, is that you?" she asked hopefully, gasping when Ethan and his mom dropped the sauce at her feet and dress, showing the collar. "Puffles?"

"Ooo." I grimaced. She looked at Ethan and his mom with an opened mouth.

"Yea, that's him." Benny admitted guilty. "Kinda." she ran away crying. "Della, wait, I can explain." he stopped at the doorway, looking guilty. "Not right now, but maybe some day." he ran after her.

"And that is why you don't try to make me jealous." I smirked before walking away.

* * *

><p>"So, why were you so mad at Benny yesterday?" Sarah asked as I got in her new car.<p>

I thought about it before shrugging. "I don't know. I guess I was just annoyed."

"Annoyed that you were jealous?" she asked, smirking.

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You're Emma Walt, the girl who can get anybody. You're not used to jealousy so it's only natural that you want to kill Benny and Della." I ignored her, staring out the window. "Speak of the devil."

Sarah and I pulled up across from Ethan and Benny who stopped and looked at us. "Ta da! Guess who finally got their license?" Sara asked, smiling and taking off her sunglasses. The boys started crossing the street. "And my aunt gave me her old car. My part was only enough for insurance, but your dad gave me a great deal."

"Yea, he's the best." Ethan mumbled looking over the car.

"Boo!" Rory shouted, appearing in the backseat. The boys and I shrieked.

"Rory! This vampire ninja stuff has to stop or-" Ethan cut off and I looked in the back to see Rory gone.

"Okay, how'd he do that?" Sarah asked, freaked out.

"Don't care. Let's just get out of here before he gets back." Benny said as Sarah started the car and they got in the back.


	7. Three Cheers For Evil

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's another chapter! Thanks for the story alerts and reviews!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I was strutting down the hall when I got pulled to the side by Sarah. "Guess what? We're joining cheerleading " she squealed in fake happiness and started dragging me to the sign up table.<p>

"What?" I asked in alarm, staring wide-eyed at Ethan and Benny who had huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Sarah and I walked out of the closet in our cheerleading outfits.<p>

"Cowabunga!" Benny laughed, smiling and checking us out.

"Do not say anything." Sarah snapped.

"You guys look... Peppy."

Sarah and I rolled our eyes. "Look, somebody has to make sure Erica doesn't do any... Sampling and we're the only one who could squeeze into these things." she gestured to her outfit.

"I actually like the outfits." I said, straightening out my skirt. "Hate cheerleaders though." I glared at the other cheerleaders across the hall.

"Ditto to the first." Benny agreed, checking me out. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Let's see what you've got, girls." I heard Stephanie say from the gym. I turned around to see her smirking.

"Oh, um..." Ethan stammered, looking back at the other girls.

"God bless cheerleaders." Benny breathed, making me set my jaw. I felt Sarah staring at me and turned to her, giving her the 'what?' look. She raised her eyebrows for a moment, suggesting something. I shook my head, knowing what she was talking about. Not jealous.

I grabbed Sarah and started following Stephanie into the gym. "Maybe I could bump my performance!" I said, brightening up at the idea.

"No." Sarah stated firmly, giving me a look. "We need to watch Erica."

I sighed. "Fine. Go team!" I gave a pathetic jump.

* * *

><p>"Off set kick, alright, got it?" Stephanie asked after we kicked.<p>

I nodded while the girls said yes. We recited the cheer while doing the dance with it. Stephanie looked at 'Betty' and 'Veronica' who were really Benny and Ethan. I nearly broke down laughing when I saw them at the practice, but the good thing is, is that I can surely say that I do not have a crush on Benny right now.

"Um, Betty? Veronica? Would you care to join us?" Stephanie asked in annoyance.

"Oh, we care!" Benny said like a girl, smiling. Ethan laughed like a girl and they skipped over.

"Now, warm up, girls. I want to hear you shout." she ordered as we put our pom poms in the middle. We shouted and pulled our hands out. Some girls started giggling. "Okay, now hit the showers, rookies." she looked at Benny and Ethan in disgust. "Some of you new recruits are rank." some of the girls giggled and Sarah started pulling me into the girls' locker room.

When we got there she stopped me at the door. "We better wait here. I bet Ethan and Benny will want to come in."

"More than likely." I said, crossing my arms in sync with Sarah.

The door opened showing Benny and Ethan. "Um, excuse me. I was- Just trying to fix my hair. The humidity just makes it-"

"Save it." I interrupted Benny.

"I can't believe you-"

"No, listen, listen." Ethan whispered, cutting Sarah off. "You can't tell anyone. It's important." he glanced at Benny who was trying to get a look in the locker room. "I just had a terrible vision."

"So have we." I said, scanning their outfits .

"I'm going to have to wipe my eyes out with soap." Sarah agreed as the guys looked down at their outfits. "Look, we can handle Erica. Go practice your cheers and go have a cold shower." we turned away.

"If you insist." Benny smiled, shrugging and walking forward.

"At home!" I exclaimed, looking at him like he was insane.

"Oh." they both said and I sighed, shaking my head. I walked away with Sarah.

* * *

><p>I walked with the cheerleaders to the front of the cafeteria line where Stephanie bumped the kid paying out of line.<p>

"Liver sandwiches? Seriously? That's gross!" she complained.

"I know what I'd like for lunch." Erica mumbled, staring at Stephanie hungrily. Sarah and I stared at her.

"You know, these kids were here first." the lunch lady said. "Everyday you come in here and-AH!" the register closed on her hands. Sarah looked at me, asking if I had done that. I shook my head, turning back to Stephanie. The lunch lady looked terrified.

"You should be more careful." Stephanie said slowly, not sounding sympathetic at all. She turned around to look at us. "Come on, girls. We've got things to do." they walked off. I followed after with furrowed eyebrows. Sarah and I stopped in front of Benny, Ethan, and Rory who were looking after the cheerleaders with smiles on their faces.

"Ugh, hanging out with those girls make me want to stake _myself _through the heart." Sarah said, annoyed, pretending to stake herself. Erica came over, dragging Sarah away, and Sarah grabbed my arm starting to drag me as well.

"She's a witch! Stephanie's a witch!" I whispered to them before Erica used her vampire strength making me scramble after them.

* * *

><p>"The star is the most important position of the pep rally tomorrow." Stephanie said at cheerleading practice while we tried to make the star. "It has to be perfect if we want to get enough team spirit " she sighed once we all had our arms up and she was in the middle. "Okay, I want to hear you shout! We're forces of nature, that's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" we recited doing the cheer. "Spirit fingers!" we reached our hands up doing spirit fingers. After doing the cheer I felt tingly. I don't know why, I just did.<p>

"Way to cheer. Let's hit the mall." Stephanie reached down to get her pom poms and walked away with the others.

"I can't believe I signed up for this." Sarah complained, watching them walk away.

"I can't believe _you _signed me up for this." I responded, rolling my shoulders.

"And you guys!" she looked at the guys and Erica. "Why would you guys do this voluntarily?"

Ethan and Benny smirked and looked at the girls who were across the gym, bending down.

"I think it's obvious." I scowled, crossing my arms.

"So, where to next? Straight home?" Sarah asked, facing the cheerleaders again.

"No, I think I'm going to go grab a bite." Erica said sweetly, walking over to the girls. Sarah followed after in alarm.

"I'm going to find a guy." I sighed, shaking my head and walking out.

* * *

><p>We were all giggling in Ethan's living room after one of the cheerleaders said something funny.<p>

"Oh, there you are!" Stephanie smiled, looking at the entrance. I turned and smiled at Benny and Ethan who were dressed as Betty and Veronica. "Don't be shy, girls! Join the fun! The Spirit Squad is now in session."

Sarah and I got up, going happily over to the guys. "Hey, gals!" Sarah greeted happily. She gasped. "Nice hair. Don't they have nice hair?" she looked at me.

"Yea! You guys did an awesome job styling it!" I complimented, making the guys give me a strange look.

"Oh my gosh, cheerleader sleepovers are so fun!"

"And later on we're going to give each other mani-pedis!" I jumped up and down excitedly with Sarah.

"Make sundaes and do each others hair?" Benny asked excitedly, smiling.

"Benny!" Ethan scolded. Benny did a double take at Ethan and stopped smiling.

"Yes!" I squealed, grabbing Benny's hands. "We need sundaes now!" I jumped up and down with him.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Ethan asked as I let go of Benny's hands. "You know Stephanie's a witch."

"Okay, I know she seems like a witch 'cause she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet." Sarah said.

"As long as you're not ugly." I whispered from behind my hand, then I grabbed Sarah's hand, going back to our seats.

"I know!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and standing on the coffee table. "Let's have a pillow fight!" I squealed, grabbing a pillow and started hitting people while giggling.

* * *

><p>I remembered going into the gym and starting the cheer, but the next thing I knew I was standing in the gym with the lights off. White things were flying around the room and Stephanie was floating in the middle of the star that the cheerleaders had made.<p>

"Emma, Sarah!" the guys sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around frantically.

"Stephanie's sucking the souls out of the whole student body!" Ethan informed.

"Get back in formation! This cheer must be completed!" Stephanie snapped at us with glowing, purple eyes.

"Here's a new cheer for you!" Sarah said as we stepped out of the star. "Give me a L!" there was a light and the cheerleaders fell to the ground, unconscious. I stood with Sara, Benny, and Ethan. The lights turned on and all the kids in the stands woke up. They looked around in confusion before getting up and leaving.

"Sweet, it's like an all you can eat buffet!" Erica said, staring at the cheerleaders on the ground. She looked at us who were all staring at her. "What? Like anybody's going to miss her? She's a total-" she pointed to Stephanie who was sitting up and I saw that she was old.

"She's old." one cheerleader said in disgust, scooting away. Benny's grandma stood in front of her.

"You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie yelled at us making me take a step back.

"Poor Stephanie." Grandma said in pity, shaking her head. "I remember how mean folks were to you back then." she turned around and Stephanie made a dagger materialize. She shrieked, bringing it up, but Grandma turned around while pointing at her. She dropped the dagger and fell to the ground. "What I forgot was just how much you deserved it."

"Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah laughed and I cheered, smiling.

"I am so done with cheerleading." Ethan sighed, throwing the pom poms on the ground.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed." we all three said.

"Smart kids." Grandma praised, putting her arms around Sarah and I. "All that jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pom poms." I scrunched up my nose and walked away.


	8. Blood Drive

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>After I had gotten my blood taken for the blood drive, I was walking down the hall and saw Benny and Ethan.<p>

"Well, I thought I'd never say this, but let's spend the day following Rory around!" Ethan said, staring at Benny's phone.

I stopped in front of them. "Why are you following Rory around?" I asked while eating my cookie.

"To find out what he and Erica are up to. Benny put a GPS in his backpack so we could track him." he informed, showing me the phone.

"Smart." I nodded making Benny smile smugly.

"I know. You like smart guys, right?"

I shrugged. "Yea. As long as they're cool." he looked like he was trying to lean up against the locker, but totally missed and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah." he waved it off while holding his head. He stood up.

A guy walking passed caught my eye. He winked at me while smiling, and I smiled back. "I'll see you guys later." I mumbled, following the guy.

* * *

><p>I was walking home from the library when I saw Benny running down the sidewalk. "Benny?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.<p>

"No time to talk. Following Rory." he panted out, running past. I sighed before following him.

We ran to the school and Benny bent over, putting his hands on his knees while panting. He watched the blood truck go off.

"Benny? Emma?" I heard Ethan say.

"Ethan!" Benny exclaimed, walking over. "You hung up on me!" I stood there, panting, and holding the stitch in my side.

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to take care of!" Sarah said.

"Vampire nurses?" Benny and I repeated.

"Alright, that's worth running for." Benny said, nodding and staring back at where the truck had been. He turned back to us. "Wait, where's Rory and Erica?"

"We figured out they're planning on robbing the blood truck." Ethan said as Benny checked his phone.

"Okay, whoa. Rory's on the move and fast. He's either flying or-"

"Or he's on that truck and Erica's probably still with him!" Ethan finished.

"They're in danger. Vampires are super territorial!" Sarah informed in worry.

"We gotta grab our gear and go after them and fast." we ran towards the truck.

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of playing it safe." A nurse said, walking over to the blood truck. We were all hiding in the shadows, waiting for the prefect opportunity to come out. "Why can't we have a little fun with these two?"<p>

"You know the rules. We have to take them to the council." the older one said with her arms crossed.

"The council?" the younger one scoffed. "They don't need to know. It's not like these two noobs would put up much of a fight anyway."

"Maybe they won't." Sarah said as we walked out of the shadows, standing in front of them.

"But we will." I finished.

"You." the younger one said, with furrowed eyebrows as they took steps forward.

"Yeah, that's right. Us." Ethan said, aiming the squirt gun.

"Yeah and me," Benny said. I glanced at him. "too. I-I'm Benny. We met earlier? I'm the one who _didn't _pass out." he smiled, pointing at Ethan.

"Do you have to flirt with every girl?" I asked in frustration, crossing my arms.

"I could ask you the same question! I mean, not the girl part, but the flirting part."

"Benny, Emma, get to Rory and Erica." Ethan interrupted. "Sarah and I will hold them off." I followed Benny to the front of the truck. He opened the door and got in.

He opened a thing, pulling out two wires. "At least one of us is an expert in advanced electronic- AH!" he electrocuted himself. He let go, rubbing his fingers. He looked at me. "Kind of touchy." he said, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Behold, the power of technology." Benny announced when we stood next to Sarah and Ethan, pulling out the antenna of this remote. He pointed it at the van but nothing happened. He hit it but still nothing happened. He looked at Ethan and nodded before pointing it at the door. "Doorus openus." once again nothing happened.<p>

"Oh, let me." I rolled my eyes, bringing up my hands. I moved my hands apart making the door open and revealing Erica and Rory kissing.

"This isn't what it looks like." Erica defended, weakly. Rory got out of the van, smiling. "He wouldn't shut up! Kissing him even seemed less annoying." she got out. The nurses shut the door with a groan.

"I'm surrounded by vampire noobs!" the older one complained.

"Let's get out of here." the younger one said, handing a blood bag to the other before walking away.

"So, uh, you two need a ride home?" Sarah asked Rory and Erica.

"No, we're good. It's nice out and," Erica smiled at Rory. "and, uh, we could use the flight practice." she nodded her head to the side then walked away.

I'm pretty sure I had an astonished slash confused look on my face. Rory gave us a thumbs up before going after her. There was a smack and Rory saying "Ow! What was that for?"

"Welp, something tells me Rory wasn't trying that hard to open that door." Benny said slyly.

"Doorus openus?" I repeated, staring at him.

"Stupidus doofus?" Sarah said. I smirked while the guys looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **


	9. Guys And Dolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I got called over to Ethan's place so here I was, standing in Jane's doorway looking at a girl with blue hair. "What is that?" I asked.<p>

"That is a life-sized Debby Dazzle." Benny responded. "I think I had a dream about this once." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I snapped.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked, bending down to Jane. I just realized that Jane had Benny's spellbook. "Jane, how did this happen?" he gestured to the doll.

"She had a broken leg so I used one of Benny's 'fix it' spells and now, well, she's alive." she gave me the book.

Debby turned away from the mirror, smiling. "Let's have ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party!"

"Yay!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Benny agreed, smiling.

"No, you're not. We need to turn her back into a doll." I said.

"No." Debby said, the smile leaving her face. "I don't want to go back. It's so boring. I want to have fun. I won't go back, I won't!" she shook her head while giving me a cold look.

"Don't worry Debby, I won't let them change you back. I promise." Jane smiled, coming to her side.

"Oh goodie." she responded, the smile coming back. "Let's celebrate! Cupcake dance party!" she walked out with Jane and had a tiny limp. Sarah looked at Benny.

"Find a way to undue this! Now!" Benny sighed as she left and Ethan stood next to him.

"It's not that simple. I think Jane used a different spell." he opened the book. "Or different words. I can't reverse it till I know the _exact _spell."

"Kitchen party!" I heard Debby shout downstairs.

"Just find the spell." Ethan said tiredly. "Fast." he backed up, leaving.

"Oh, so you get to go to the party. That's fair!" Benny called sarcastically.

I walked over, taking the book from his hands, and setting it on the bed. I sat on the floor and began to read. I turned to Benny who still hadn't joined and was just staring at me.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or going to help?" I asked. He hurried and came over to look through the book too.

* * *

><p>"This <em>is <em>a cupcake party!" Benny smiled as we entered the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Ethan asked, gesturing to the book.

"We've got good news and bad news." I admitted. "Bad news, we couldn't find out the spell." both their moods went down.

"Good news, we both got on level two of Knights of Jesto Four!" Benny exclaimed.

"You've been up there for an hour!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's a very hard game." I pointed out and Benny nodded in agreement.

"Mmhh, lemon swirl." Debby held out the cupcake she was eating to Sarah.

"No, please. No more cupcakes." she pleaded, backing away.

"I'll take a lemon swirl." Benny said, taking one and I took one too.

Debby gasped, looking at Jane. "Oh no, look at your clothes! I know just what we should play next. Debby Dazzle fashion show!" she lifted her hands.

"Okay!" Jane agreed, making her and Debby giggle.

They started walking away, but Debby bent over saying "Ow!"

"A-are you okay?" Ethan asked. She grabbed his wrist and then a moment later she came back up.

"I'm fine. Great, in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun." she said, with a creepy smile, walking away with Jane.

Ethan turned around but almost fell so he held onto the counter.

"Whoa, what happened?" Benny asked.

"I had a vision." he said, looking at us in alarm. "Debby needs life energy to stay in human form! She absorbs it through contact. I-if we-" he almost fell down again.

"Whoa, easy buddy." Benny caught him. "She must have drained you a little."

"Wait. Maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll."

"Worth a shot." I said, shrugging. The doorbell rang and I turned to look at it.

"Yea, the fun starts now!" Rory said once we answered the door.

"Rory, now's not the best time." Ethan sighed.

"Wait, you're not going to invite me in?"

"Sorry, the fun can start later." Benny said, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"Is this what girls usually do with their dolls?" Benny asked, looking at Debby and Jane who were ripping clothes.<p>

"You don't do this with yours?" Sarah retorted, making me smirk and snort.

"Those are action figures." Benny corrected, annoyed.

"We need to get her alone." I whispered to Ethan.

"Hey, Debby, guess what? I just found a bunch of...Uh, things girls say go with shoes." Ethan lied, pointing behind him.

"Oh, I love accessorizing!" she smiled. She got up and followed Ethan out. Benny and I followed after while Sarah held Jane off.

"Right in here." he said, opening the door to his room. "Go crazy." he fake chuckled. She walked in, looking around.

"But I don't see anythin-"

She got cut off from the door closing on her. Ethan wrapped the doorknob with the jump rope that was connected to the other door.

Benny sighed. "What about the window?"

"She's on the second floor it's not like she's going to fly!"

"Very true." I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Jane's out like a light." Sarah informed, coming to the kitchen where we were cleaning up.<p>

"Great, now we just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing." Ethan sighed.

The door opened and I heard Ethan's dad saying "Hello? We're home!"

Ethan looked at us with an opened mouth. "My parents. Can you go stall them? Now?" he asked Sarah who nodded, hurrying away.

We started cleaning up fast. "I'll see you guys later." I whispered, going out the back after we were done.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the deserted hallway at school after going to the bathroom and saw a familiar head of blue hair.<p>

"Debby? What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, stopping her.

"Walking in the hall, silly." she giggled, smiling.

"You need to go. Now." I said, shaking my head. "Come on." I nodded towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." she said, frowning and looking a bit evil.

"Yes, you are." I argued, giving her the same look. "Or I'll make you."

"I never really liked you." she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. There was a flashing blue light then nothing.

* * *

><p>Benny and Ethan were walking down the hall when Benny stopped suddenly.<p>

"Ow, what the heck?" he bent down and picked up a doll. "Who leaves a doll in the hallway?" he glanced at Ethan before studying it. "Hey, you know, this kind of looks like Emma."

"What? Let me see." Ethan looked over and his eyes widened. "That _is _Emma!" he whispered in alarm.

"No way!" Benny exclaimed. "Debby got her too!" he suddenly remembered something. "I just stepped on her." he grimaced and looked at Ethan. "Think she'll notice?"

"You better hope not." he scoffed.

Benny sighed and brought his backpack around. "Put you in here for safe keeping." he muttered, putting the doll in the bag before zipping it up.

* * *

><p>I suddenly came back and I looked around confused. Why was I in Ethan's kitchen?<p>

I tried to move but ended up falling on the floor face first. I looked at my feet and saw that they were in Benny's bag. Why were they in Benny's bag? I shook my head and stood up but winced when I stepped on my left leg. I looked down and saw a huge bruise there. What the heck happened? I got to the stairs where an equally confused Sarah was.

We went upstairs to Ethan's room where everybody was.

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" Sarah asked, gesturing to Ethan who was all dolled up in a disco outfit.

"Why was I in Benny's bag? And why is there a huge bruise on my leg?" I lifted my leg and Benny hissed.

"My bad. Accidentally stepped on you." he admitted, looking at me apologetically.

"Stepped on me?" I repeated in alarm. I turned to the bed where Ethan's parents were.

"Why are we in our clothes?" his dad asked.

"Why are we in Ethan's bed?" his mom asked. They both gasped when they saw Ethan in his get up.

* * *

><p>"Less talking, more dancing!" Jane reminded Benny and Ethan who were talking.<p>

"Come on, guys. We promised." Sarah pouted.

"Party at disco beach!" Jane exclaimed. They sighed and Ethan pressed the button making music play. We started dancing in the little beach set up we put in Ethan's room.

"Come on, Erica! You said you wanted to go dancing!" Sarah reminded Erica who was pouting in a beach chair.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper." Benny smiled, pointing at her. She hissed, showing her fangs which made me jump. "Or poop. Poop away." he looked at Ethan and I, not smiling anymore. "She scares me." he whispered. We started dancing again and I somehow got dancing with Benny. Erica soon came to join.


	10. Double Negative

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emma. I need advice." Ethan said, coming up to me in the hallway where I was leaning against the locker, flirting with a guy. "She'll catch up with you later."<p>

The dude rolled his eyes before walking away.

"What'd you need?" I asked, staring at him.

"How do you know if a girl likes you?"

I pursed my lips and adverted my eyes, thinking. "Well, if she's really nice then maybe she likes you. If she looks at you smiling shyly, probably likes you. You catch her staring all the time, maybe likes you."

"What if she swears at you?" he asked.

"Swears?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging helplessly. "I was talking with Hannah and she was really nice to me and then I went and found her again and she started swearing at me like a trucker!"

"Did she seem joking? Smiling?" I listed them.

"She did smile a little." he admitted, looking at the ground. "But it was because she thought I was going to cry."

I frowned. "I'm not so sure she likes you." I said slowly. "I don't know many girls who would swear at someone they like."

"You do it with Benny." he said, lifting his hand at me.

"I do not like Benny!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists. "And I never swear at him!" I added quickly.

"Alright, okay." he held up his hands and backed up before leaving. He popped his head around the corner. "You like Benny." then he disappeared.

"Ethan!" I shouted, going after him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you." I heard someone say. It was late after school and I just got done doing a project that I had to turn in. I turned around seeing Benny walking up to me with an old camera. He seemed... different somehow.<p>

"Hey, Benny. What'd you need?" I asked, pulling my backpack strap up.

"Say cheese." he said, smirking and taking a picture of me looking confused. "Thanks doll." he walked over to me, putting his thumb across my check before walking away. I stared at the ground in confusion before turning around to see Benny's backside.

"You're welcome?" I responded, unsure.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see myself. I looked at her wide-eyed while she smirked.<p>

"Hello, Emma." she said.

"Um, who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm you."

"No, I'm me." I pointed at myself.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can we skip this whole 'who's who' thing? I only came here to tell you one thing. Make sure you and your friend Ethan don't ruin our plans." she warned.

"Plans." I repeated.

"Yeah. Plans." I was about to use magic when she gripped my hand in a death grip. "Don't. Even. Think. About it." she hissed between gritted teeth.

I gasped in relief when she let go. She turned away and walked down the sidewalk to meet Benny. He smirked at me and put a toothpick in his mouth before putting his arm around her. She put her arm around his waist and they walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I walked up to Ethan, Benny, and Sarah who were at Sarah's locker.<p>

"Guys, something weird happened last night." I admitted, worried. I held my arm when Sarah hit me. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"That's for blowing me off this morning and not telling me that you and Benny were dating!"

"Me and Ben-"

"Sarah, let me guess, you saw Emma and Benny today and they were complete jerks?" Ethan guessed.

"Yea." Sarah said.

"I saw myself last night with Benny." I added.

"No time to explain. Magic camera, Benny and Emma, evil twins. We gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twins. I've got to stop Hannah and you guys go find Benny and Emma." Ethan ordered, walking away.

"I have an evil twin?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Benny said, walking away with us following.

* * *

><p>While Benny checked the boys bathroom, I stood outside, leaning against the wall. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." I heard someone very familiar say. I looked over and saw me. Well, evil twin me.<p>

"Look what we do have." I responded, getting off the wall and crossing my arms.

She smirked, looking me up and down. "You know, I have to say, I think I'm the better looking twin." she said.

"What? No way! I'm better looking!" I argued, pointing at myself. "Wait, why are we having this conversation? We look exactly the same!"

"Guess what I found out about Benny." she said.

"I really don't want to know." I shook my head.

"Oh, but don't you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "We both know you can't fool yourself. You like Benny and it scares you. Big Emma Walt scared of a little crush," she laughed. "Wait, scratch that. It's a big crush."

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "You don't know me!"

"Oh, but don't I?" she smirked before running at me, pinning me against the wall. I grunted before turning her around making her hit the wall. She growled and pushed me away from her making me hit the wall beside the bathroom door. "Wanna know the secret?"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and ramming her into the other wall across from us.

"Benny? He's a great kisser."

"What the heck?" I asked, caught off guard. Apparently that's what she wanted 'cause she grabbed my shoulders, ramming me through the door. I grabbed her shoulders and she made me hit the sink with my back. "Ow!" I let go, holding my back in pain and she pushed me down to the ground next to a Benny. I was guessing it was evil Benny from the jacket. There was a flush and both the twins disappeared.

I clamped my lips together, turning on my side with my eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked worriedly, bending down next to me.

"Totally fine." I breathed, as the pain went down. "Help me up." I held up a hand and he helped me get up. I put my hand on the wall and the other one on my back. I looked over Benny who seemed fine. "You okay?"

"I just flushed us down the toilet. I'm going to need some time." he admitted.

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Great idea! My boyfriend loves movies! See you later, Ethan." Hannah said, walking away from Ethan as Sarah, Benny and I walked up to him.<p>

"Pft, boyfriend? That sucks dude." Benny said, holding the ancient camera. "Least I got my camera back! Means my Grandma won't spank me..." he smiled, rocking back and forth before he frowned. "With lightning." he walked away.

"I need to learn that spell!" I said, smiling and walking away.


	11. Friday Night Frights

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story!**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I heard laughing and I looked at the trophy case to see Benny and Rory laughing at Ethan who had his pants down.<p>

"Space themed, huh?" Sarah asked with an amused expression on her face.

"I picked you as a Spider-man type of guy." I added, smirking.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the guy I was flirting with, well aware of Benny glaring at him while he was standing next to Ethan and Rory.<p>

"How about you and I go see a movie tomorrow? My treat?" the guy asked, smiling at me.

I made a disappointed face. "Can I make a rain check? I have to go help my mom's friend move."

"Oh, yeah, totally." the dude said, nodding quickly.

"Cool, see you around." I said, biting my lip and smiling before walking away. When I passed Benny something rammed into me. I saw it was Benny. "What the heck, Benny?"

"Sorry, I didn't-" he got cut off from kissing me. I looked at him wide-eyed like he was till we broke apart. I stood there for a moment, frazzled before turning and walking away. "Wait, I promise I can explain!" he called down but I just ignored him, continuing walking. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a single guy. I went into another hall before I made a frustrated sound and punching the wall.

I looked around at everyone staring at me. I gave them all death glares. "What? Got something to say?" they all turned away quickly.

* * *

><p>"Emma!" I stopped, waiting for Ethan to catch up.<p>

"Okay, long story short, I have a coach ghost following me." he said.

I stood there for a moment. "Coach ghost?" I repeated.

"Yeah, he humiliates nerds!"

"Then you're in trouble then." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hahaha." he said sarcastically.

I crossed my arms, sighing. "Let me guess, Benny wanted you to tell me to explain about that kiss earlier."

He hesitated before shrugging a little. "Maybe a little."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, it's totally fine. Tell him I'm over it and I don't care." I turned away, walking away.

"Wait, what about the ghost?" he called to me.

I turned around, still walking. "I can't use magic on a ghost." I said before turning back around.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, dude, but for a guy in agony you make some hilarious faces." I heard Benny say to Ethan as Sarah and I walked up to him during the break in the wrestling match.<p>

"Ethan, are you insane?" Sarah asked in alarm. "You don't know what you're up against. This guy is unstoppable."

"Guess that's why you like him." Ethan said, annoyed.

"Since when have you like Kurt?" I asked Sarah, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't like him!" she exclaimed to me before turning to Ethan.

Ethan scoffed. "Come on. I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, canoodling."

"Mad canoodling." Benny corrected, pointing at Sarah.

"Noodle what?" Sarah asked, frustrated She shook her head. "Look, I thought Erica had turned him into a vampire so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bite marks. Which is hard since he's so ticklish, but I do not like him."

Ethan stared at something in front of him. "Ugh, I have to pin him? Impossible!" I guess he was talking to the coach.

"How about some magic? See how he wrestles with some worms in his ears, huh?" Benny asked, cracking his fingers.

"No magic. I can't cheat." Ethan answered after listening to the ghost.

Sarah sighed.

"Think of something. Find his weakness." I suggested, shrugging.

Ethan got brought to his feet by the ghost. He made sounds of pain while his mouth dropped open. He whined and fell to the ground, holding his chest. "Just- please- just stop." he begged. "Leave me alone."

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy! Smart!" Rory approved.

Ethan shakily got up. "It's no use. I can't win. I've never won a fight. Ever!"

Benny made a sound of disagreement. "False. Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokémon lunch box? You whipped me good. I almost cried." he pointed at me. "Almost. Almost cried. But I didn't."

"Grade two." Ethan repeated, smiling. "Gives me an idea. Thanks Benny." he walked away. The match started and Ethan ran at Kurt, going between his legs and going to his back. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. I looked at him, confused.

He looked like he was hugging Kurt.

"Snuggie bear hug. He's got it locked on. There's no escape." Benny said excitedly.

"Hugging is not cool! Let go!" Kurt shouted, trying to get him off. Ethan got him on the ground, and then straddled him, tickling his neck.

I smiled and tried not to laugh at how wrong that all looked. The referee went to the ground and pounded the ground once. Ethan got off Kurt. I stood up in disbelief.

"Our new champion!" the referee said, lifting Ethan's arm in the air as Kurt got up. I high-fived with Benny, cheering and clapping. The referee gave Ethan the trophy. He walked over to us, smiling, and handed the trophy to Rory.

Ethan turned and talked to the ghost. "Oh yeah. I won the trophy. Time to move on, coach. Deal's a deal." a moment passed and Ethan looked between us and the ghost with his mouth dropped open. "He's backing out of our deal!" he informed us.

"What? He can't! A supernatural deal is binding in any dimensions." Benny argued, looking around.

A moment passed. "What? What is it?" Ethan asked, glancing between two things. He watched something with wide eyes.

"Hey, you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt shouted. I jerked my head back when he ripped his shirt and started running after Ethan when Sarah lifted her fist, hitting him in the face and making him fall to the ground.

"Update? You got beaten by a geek and a girl." Sarah said to him.

"Go get yourself a new shirt." I advised.

"Thanks, but I could have taken him." Ethan said, nodding. Benny, Rory, and I scoffed. "So, uh, about Saturday night...?"

"Oh, that. Well, I thought that if Kurt was a vampire I'd need backup to take him down, but we're all good now." Sarah explained.

Ethan hesitated while Rory and Benny exchanged glances. "Right, yeah. Good, good." Aww, he thought it was a date! "Thought it was something like that."

"But if we're not catching vampires maybe... We could go catch a movie?" Sarah suggested and I knew she felt bad.

"Yea! Cool!" Benny and Rory high-fived. "Should have feelings back in my fingertips by then." Sarah smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat between Rory and Benny watching a scary movie at Ethan's house. A scary part came on and I jumped, burying my head behind Benny's shoulder and holding his arm while Rory jumped onto me. I heard a smack and Rory disappeared. I went to go peek at what happened but I saw the screen and immediately put my head back.<p> 


	12. Smells Like Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I walked into school. "Hey, ladies, what'd you say?" Benny asked, standing in front of us with Ethan.<p>

"To what?" I asked, stopping in front of him with Sarah.

"To try this new perfume. It's suppose to make girls smell like flowers and... Other girly stuff." he said, holding a bottle, looking me over. "Wanna try it?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Sarah hit me and I looked at her. "What? I forgot to put on perfume this morning."

"They could have done something to it!" she warned quietly.

"They're not stupid enough to do that." I said, rolling my eyes, taking the perfume from his hand. I smelt the cap. It smelt all right so I shrugged and sprayed it on. I breathed it in and felt something change. I looked at Benny and smiled while Sarah went over to Ethan, giggling.

"Hi, Benny." I said sweetly, doing my signature biting lip move.

"Hey." he smiled. I grabbed his collar to pull him down and kiss him. When we pulled apart I smiled at him while he stood there looking stunned and slowly began turning towards Ethan.

"Ethan, stop paying so much attention to Emma. You're going to make your girlfriend jealous." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Girlfriend?" Ethan squeaked.

"I love all your striped shirts." I stated, playing with the end of his sleeve. "They just scream smart."

"He actually is really smart." Ethan informed.

"That is so hot." I put my hand around Benny's neck.

"And your hair? It's like the cutest hair I've ever seen on anybody ever." Sarah said, hugging Ethan's waist. "Does your mom cut it? I love your skinny little arms!" she held out his arm.

The bell rang and I groaned. "We have to get to class." I pouted. I looked at Benny and smiled shyly. "Will you miss me?" he nodded quickly.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to miss you." I brought him down again, kissing him. Sarah and I backed away and I waved bye to Benny. I noticed I still had the perfume bottle so I stopped and turned around. "Almost forgot." I threw the bottle at Benny and walked away with Sarah.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I saw Benny in class and got an idea. I knocked lightly on the door and he looked up, surprised. I waved at him while smiling and he waved back smiling too. I blew him a kiss and he blew one back making sure the teacher wasn't looking. I raised my eyebrows suggestively, nodding down the hall.<p>

He talked to the teacher, but I couldn't hear what was being said. He glanced back at me and I looked at him, waiting. He shrugged. I pouted sadly but then smiled, blowing him another kiss with a wink and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Let's get him." I heard a girl declare while cornering Benny and Ethan. Sarah and I ran out in front of them.<p>

"That's my man." I growled, glaring at the girl.

"And the cuter one? Is mine!" Sarah added, vamped out and pointing at herself.

"Thank goodness you girls are here!" Benny breathed in relief.

"If anyone's going to kill him, it'll be me." I hissed.

"And me." Sarah agreed.

"Over our dead bodies!" the black-haired girl exclaimed.

"That can be arranged!" I said. The blonde haired girl started coming at me with the bat and after dodging it a few times, I used my hand and flew the bat out of her hand making it hit the bushes. She ran at me, knocking me to the ground, and I pushed her off, standing up and kicking her in the side. She got up and grabbed my shoulders making me hit the corner of the house. I pushed my hands forward making her fly off and hit the ground hard, going unconscious. Sarah got rid of her girl and we looked for the guys, seeing they were in a cage.

I went to the cage bars, peering in. "Come on, honey. All I want to do is bring your insides out!" I hissed, yanking the bars.

Sarah hissed and tried to get at them too. I stepped back and tried to use magic to unlock the door and shouted in frustration, kicking the door when it didn't open.

"Ha! It's a special metal. Doesn't work." Benny informed, smiling smugly which left his face when I ran to the cage bars again.

"The Enterial Cage is impregnable!" Ethan shouted.

"Yea and so is the prop. I hope." Benny agreed. Sarah reached in farther and Ethan brought up a squirt gun.

"Stop. Don't make us use these." he sprayed it at Sarah who exclaimed in pain, backing off. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's just like being in a shark tank!" Benny exclaimed, smiling and gripping the squirt gun. More girls came to the cage trying to get in. "_This _is like being in a shark tank!" I glared at Benny. "How long does shark week last?"

"Well, they loved us for about 6 hours. If your grandma's right they're going to hate us for about 5 more." Ethan replied, terrified.

* * *

><p>I watched Benny and Ethan sleeping together like a couple. They opened their eyes and screamed, trying to move back when they saw us.<p>

"What do you think we should do?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Kill them." I answered, glancing at her.

"I thought you said the spell would have worn off by now!" Benny said to Ethan in alarm.

"It did." Sarah informed.

"Now we're just mad!"

"Guys, look, we are really, really sorry." Benny apologized with Ethan nodding in agreement.

"You should be because guess what Sped-Ex just dropped off." I said and Sarah took out the key for the cage, waving it around.

"I get it. Y-you guys want to punish us. Totally understandable." Ethan said nervously, smiling.

"Not them, lover boys." Grandma said, coming out from behind us. "Me."

They looked at each other.

* * *

><p>I sipped my lemonade while smiling and sitting on the porch with Sarah watching Ethan and Benny wash the car.<p>

"Oh, Ethan? You missed a spot." Sarah pointed out.

"And Benny, you really need to get in there." I said making Benny scrub harder.

"This is not how I imagined spending my Saturday morning." Ethan complained.

"Oh, boys? I need someone to massage my bunion." Grandma said from the lounge chair, twirling her foot in the air.

Benny looked at Ethan. "Don't look at me! I have to get more lemonade for Emma." I smirked.

"I'm waiting." Grandma sung.

"Coming, Grandma." Benny called, annoyed. He threw down the rag and I openly smiled seeing him sulk over. "Left or right foot?"

Ethan came over, taking my drink, going inside while Benny reluctantly started rubbing her feet.


	13. Die Pod

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Sarah and I said, coming up to Benny and Ethan who were pulling out weeds for their detention.<p>

"Getting punished for your ghost alarm thing, huh?" Sarah asked as we stopped.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Benny asked, pointing a shovel at us.

"Depends." I answered slowly.

"Do girls have, like, way more ear wax than guys? Is it a puberty thing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do guys have fewer brain cells? Or is it a Benny thing?" Sarah replied as she nudged me making us walk away.

* * *

><p>I narrowed my eyes when I saw Benny leaning against the wall, flirting with a girl who was listening to music.<p>

I looked around and smiled at the first cute guy I saw. I grabbed his arm and brought him closer. "Hi, how are you?" I asked sweetly walking past Benny and pretending he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>I was in my room, jamming to music, when my phone started ringing. I turned my music off when I saw it was Benny.<p>

"Hello?" I asked, laying on my bed.

"Emma? Do you think you could come to Ethan's house?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Why? Lock yourself out?"

"Um, no. It's just that we might need your witchy powers."

I completely ignored the witch comment while sitting up. "Why? What's going on?"

"Just come and hurry!" he sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I said, holding up my hand. "See you guys in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, check this out. A tree in town just got cut down a few weeks ago." Ethan said to Benny and I where we were sitting. Benny on the chair and I was on the bed.<p>

"It's right next to the school." Benny informed, studying the computer screen.

"Yeah, looks like the tree was the site of old Dru Wood rituals."

"So this tree soaks up magic over the years and gets knocked down, and what? Wants revenge?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, if somebody cut me down with a power saw they'd definitely hear about it." I piped in.

"So what does this mean for what's happening at school?"

"Well, like Principle Mullax said, to kill the weeds we need to cut the roots." Ethan said.

"Time to do some gardening." Benny stood up, smiling. "Let's wack some weeds-"

"Really?" Ethan asked, cutting him off. "Again?"

We looked at him. He shrugged. "It's all I got." he admitted.

* * *

><p>"Well, there it is. Or was." Sarah murmured sadly, looking at the trunk of the tree.<p>

"That is one freaky stub." Benny commented. "Do you think a tree could hold a grudge?"

"Why?" I asked, turning to him.

"I carved my name into it." he admitted, looking at the tree. "Benny loves Emma." my eyes widened. "then Beth. Kylie, Della, Erica." by the end of it my eyes had narrowed.

"Benny!" Sarah snapped, seeing my reaction.

"...Catwoman."

"What do we do?" I asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, looks like the only way to stop it is to cut the root." Ethan said.

"Sure, it leads back to the school." Benny said while we followed the roots.

"This tree wasn't ready to die." Sarah commented while I tapped the root.

We got the power switch for the school and it was covered in roots.

"Looks like we found the mother root." Ethan stated, studying it.

"You think?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"School's internet cables run through here. These crazy roots have grown right into them."

"Does this mean more lawn work?" Benny asked warily.

"Let's get this thing open." Ethan said, ignoring him and trying to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Looks like the tree is holding it shut." I commented.

"That tree is strong." Ethan gave up trying to open it. "Cutting the roots should kill it. Then we can save vegetable girl."

"Yeah! It's gardening time!" Benny exclaimed happily, smiling.

"Is that the best you can do?" I questioned him.

"Pretty much." he said.

Ethan handed out gardening tools and I got a rake thing. I started tearing it apart.

* * *

><p>We ran to the greenish hallway holding our gardening tools when we heard a scream.<p>

"Whoa." Ethan said frightened, staring at the moving root that was coming from the computer lab. "Did anybody else lose their 'job well done' feeling?"

"Where's Benny?" I asked in alarm, looking around.

I saw him walk up behind us holding an ax and looking determined.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked in jealously, looking at the ax.

"Janitors' closet. Always upgrade before boss level." Benny said like it was obvious.

"Tell someone where you're going next time." I muttered, facing forward.

"Why? Scared for me?" he teased, smiling.

"No! We're dealing with a magic tree. I don't think any of us should be splitting up!" I defended.

"Right, let's go." he nodded towards the tree.

"Okay." Ethan said and then we walked towards the room. Walking through the hallway was a challenge in itself. Everytime a root came out of a locker we had to fend it off. We finally got to the room and it was even worse. Rory was in a middle of a tree root cage, glowing with black eyes.

"I will not be destroyed by poison or blade! I will build a new forest! Fertilized by human souls!" the Rory/tree shouted.

"We are dealing with one angry tree now!" Ethan shouted over the noise as Benny axed a root. "And it's upgraded its hardware! With Rory!"

"Ew!" Benny commented as Ethan sprayed the roots.

"This thing is mostly cable and computers now! We can't just spray it with weed killer!" Ethan said.

"No, but hitting things works with mostly everything." I said, switching weapons with Benny since I wanted the cool ax instead of the lame rake.

"I'm with her!" Benny agreed, pointing at me.

"Wait! If it's half tree and half computer," Ethan pulled out a laptop, running to the desk. "Maybe a virius can infect the system and bring this thing down!"

"Where do you get a computer virus?" Benny asked as I swung at a root.

"You got into a computer system before, right? Just cover me!"

"Cover you with what?" Benny shouted in alarm.

"Just keep killing and don't let me get killed, okay? Simple enough?"

"Okay, this is what I call computer hacking!" Benny shouted as we kept smashing roots.

"Parasites!" Rory shouted.

"I'm going to pumble you, noob!" Benny said, walking forward and then falling to the ground after a root wrapped around his ankles.

"Emma! Use the ax!" Sarah shouted.

"Right!" I said, going forward and cutting the root away. The tree let Benny free. He got up in a hurry while taking off the roots from his feet.

"Hey! Tree boy! Get ready to get nickrolled!" Ethan shouted and then pressed a button on his computer.

"No!" Rory shouted as all the screens got filled up with a weird dude dancing and a lame song. "I must live!" then everything died down while Rory closed his eyes and the computers turned off. The branches let Rory fall to the ground with marks all over his face.

"Rory!" Ethan said in concern, running over, getting to his level. "You okay?" Benny, Sarah, and I joined him on the ground.

"Guys, I had the weirdest dream! I was made out of carrots and I got nickrolled." Ethan chuckled pathetically as he and Sarah looked at each other and Benny and I just made a face.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Ethan, Benny, and Rory who were all cleaning up the mess. "How you boys doing?" I asked, looking at the mess.<p>

"Fine." they all grumbled.

"Well, I figured since you guys got caught and I didn't, I'd do something nice for you guys." they all looked at what I had when I brought my bag around to my front, bringing out two bottles. "Water or soda?"

The boys looked at each other and in sync said "Soda."

"'Kay." I took out the three sodas, handing them out.

"How'd you know our favorite soda?" Ethan asked, looking at the bottles.

"When I hang out with you guys as much as I do, you learn a few things." I sighed, putting my bag back.

"Wait, what'd you do to them?" Benny asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes, pointing to the soda.

"Nothing!" I said with an offended expression. "I can do something nice once in a while. I'm not totally evil!" I stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy early Thanksgiving! **


	14. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No!" I shouted, shutting my book and glaring at David. He was at my house right now begging me to ask Ethan about a cure for his werewolf thing. Well if you could call it that. All he did was turn into a dog. "If you want it so bad, why don't you get it yourself?"

"'Cause it would be easier if you got it! That's what cuz's do! Help each other out." I rolled my eyes at the 'cousin' excuse.

"Just talk to him! You might actually like them!" I opened my book and began reading again.

"Yeah, really doubt that." he mumbled before raising his voice. "Please!" he even whined a little like a dog.

I sighed in annoyance and reached beside me, pulling out a ball. "You want the ball?" I asked in a baby voice, moving it around while he watched it intently, nodding. "Go get it!" I threw it and he ran after it, hitting things on the way. I rolled my eyes, going back to my book.

* * *

><p>I cornered David after he had made 'best buds' with Ethan and Benny. "What the heck was that?" I hissed as we hid behind a corner.<p>

"I was making them be my best buds." he said, shrugging.

"By headlocking them?" he shrugged again. I groaned and then hit him again. "And what was with that hit at the end? They're nerds, they're delicate!"

He gave me a smirk, crossing his arms. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you cared about them."

"Well, duh! I mean we're kinda- maybe- sorta- friends." I mumbled, crossing my arms too.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I just need the cure and everything will go back to normal. Don't worry, cuz." he gave me a noogie and walked off. I glared at his retreating figure, fixing my hair.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the cafeteria when Sarah asked Ethan "So, where's your new jock BFF?" as they sat on the same couch as me and I immediately turned my attention to them. Ethan laughed sarcastically. "I saw you guys with David."<p>

"This whole thing's weird. It's like the lions are hanging out with the zebras." he said.

"Who's got two thumbs, three free candy bars, and is best buds with David Stachowski?" Benny asked, coming over and sitting on the chair. "That's right, this guy!" he pointed to himself.

"I, uh, see what you mean." Sarah said, pointing at Benny.

"You actually like hanging out with David?" I asked Benny in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally!" he said like it was obvious.

"I don't! It's like he's inserted himself into my life." Ethan explained how David comes over to eat his food and I started frowning.

"So, he eats your food? That's not enough to break up a good bromance." Sarah teased, pinching Ethan's cheek.

"There's more."

"How much more?" I asked tiredly, thinking off all the talking I was going to have to do with him.

"The guy howls!"

"Whoo hoo, free candy bars!" David exclaimed excitedly, holding up candy bars. He howled and I mentally face-palmed on how completely obvious he was being.

"A lot of dudes howl." Benny said. "It's a-" he looked behind at David who was chest bumping with jocks. "Jock animal thing."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I can't be the only one who's noticed how hairy he is."

"Puberty thing." I lied, shrugging.

"It's basic math." he said, shrugging. "Howling plus hair plus this town? Equals-"

"Awesome." Benny finished, pointing.

"Werewolf."

"Werewolf." he repeated, not sold on it.

I scoffed "Yeah right! David a werewolf? Not likely."

"Emma's right. Not everything is supernatural. You're obsessed." Sarah said, and I pointed at her in agreement.

"Yeah, he's just hanging out with us 'cause he realized how cool we are." Benny said. I raised an eyebrow. "Watch. I'll prove it." he got up, following girls to the vending machine. "Ladies." he winked at them. I smiled widely when he came back with a carrot up his nose with some carrot juice in his hair. "Dude's a werewolf." he nodded.

"Okay, we prove David's a werewolf and then we figure out what he wants." Ethan decided.

"Okay, there's just one thing wrong with that. David. Isn't. A. Werewolf. Maybe you guys should just back off and stop worrying." I picked my bag up and walked past Benny, grabbing a candy bar from his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I said, running up to David. "They suspect."<p>

"Suspect what?" he asked, totally clueless. I looked around making sure no one was watching and then scratched my head like a dog. "Oh!" he waved it off. "Who cares? If they figure it out I'll get the cure faster."

"You don't want them to figure it out!" I exclaimed to him as he walked away to the doors.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked up to me seeming determined. "What's going on between you and David?"<p>

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and glancing around the hallway.

"I touched David. I got a vision of a werewolf, a symbol, the full moon, and you. What's going on?"

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but could you happen to tell me what that symbol looked like?" I asked curiously.

"No!" he exclaimed, looking at me like I was insane.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Benny asked, smiling nervously and joining us.

"I was just leaving." I said, glaring at Ethan before walking away.

"Awesome, Ethan. Second hot girl you've pissed off." I heard Benny say in annoyance.

* * *

><p>I looked out the window nervously seeing the moon almost out and David hasn't called or anything. I took out my phone, dialing his number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Are you aware of the moon's position? Did you get the cure?" I asked in one breath.

"I'm at Ethan's, yes I know, and no I didn't cause your little nerd friend didn't know what it meant!" I heard him whine at the end of it.

I sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I'll be over there in 10. By then you'll probably be changed, but whatever." I hung up the phone and grabbed a leash and some silver before walking out.

When I got to Ethan's there was a party going on. I heard hissing down in the basement so I hurried down there and saw Sarah holding off a real werewolf with Benny and Erica watching. "Sarah!" I shouted, passing the sliver to her and she started warding it off.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Rory asked, smiling while walking down the steps. The werewolf turned and snarled at him making him scream like a girl, ducking for cover. Sarah jumped on the dog and gave it a blue potion.

"No!" Erica exclaimed, going down to the werewolf. "What did you do?"

"I cured him." Sarah sighed sadly.

"How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends?"

I looked down at the person and saw it was Ethan lying naked. "Oh wow." I said, adverting my eye and covering my face.

"Ethan?" Erica asked, shocked. "Really? Ew!" she wiped her hands on Benny.

"So not looking." Sarah said, grabbing a blanket from the dryer and putting it over his... stuff.

"Who'd you think it was?" I asked, finally looking at them.

"David." Sarah said like it was obvious.

"David? Turn into that?" I asked, smirking in amusement. "No way. There's David." I pointed over to the fluffy dog in the corner, watching the whole thing.

"That's David?" Erica asked in disbelief before scoffing. "That is so lame."

"Great. Just what the internet needs. Another cute animal video." Benny said in disappointment while taking out his camera and recording David. I sighed.

"Well, I better be taking David home." I grabbed the leash and hooked it on his collar. "Come on." I patted my thigh and he stood up.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Benny asked, surprised, gesturing to David.

"Duh. He's my cousin." I shrugged.

"Cousin? What, is your family just a load of supernatural freaks?" Erica asked making David growl at her.

"Ignore her. Come on." I tugged at his leash making him go up the stairs.

"I'll walk you home." Benny said, putting his camera away and following me.

When we got to my house I opened the door and Benny followed in, studying the place.

"So this is your house." he mused, looking around.

"What? Not what you expected?" I asked, unclipping David's leash.

He shrugged.

"Hey, can you go get David's blanket upstairs? It's in my room. It has the stars on it." I said distractedly, pulling out the bed we got for David when he would come over.

"Yea, sure." he went up the stairs and then my eyes widened.

"Wait, no! Stop! I have radioactive spiders!" I ran upstairs, but it was too late. He already stood in my room, frozen.

"Oh. My. God." he muttered, looking around my spaced-out room. He turned around, staring at me wide-eyed. "You're a nerd too!"

"No!" I argued, pointing at him. "I'm not a nerd! I just happen to like all these movies."

He looked around in awe and excitement, running over to where my lightsabers were. "You have lightsabers?" he asked excitedly, holding one.

I nodded. "They're real props." I informed as he pretended to swipe things.

"Seriously?" he asked, freezing in mid-swish.

I shrugged. "Grandma spoils me."

He put it back, looking around. "This is seriously like my heaven." he looked at my game system and games. "You have Starform 6?" he went over, holding the game.

I nodded. "You wanna play?"

He looked up, smiling. "Yea!" I went over, putting the game in, and got the other controller.

"Oh, by the way, I'm awesome at this game. You're going down." I informed.

"Oh, we'll see about that." he said as we started playing.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall seeing David chasing after a ball and Benny, Sarah, and Ethan at Sarah's locker.<p>

"Nice jacket." I complimented Benny who was wearing a football jacket before I walked away. I ignored Benny crying "Yes!"


	15. Doug the Vampire Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

* * *

><p>Sarah was waving someone over frantically and I saw it was Ethan who was with Rory, Benny, and this guy, who were all wearing stupid outfits.<p>

After Benny led the guys away, Ethan came over and Sarah practically ran over to him.

"This new blood is awful! I need a new one!" she exclaimed.

"You guys need to stay out of sight." Ethan said to Erica and Sarah. "That's Doug Falconhawk."

"Is that, that night vision poser from that show you guys like?"

"His hair looks horrible and fake." I commented, smirking and crossing my arms.

"Yeah, serious mullet fail, and you should be worried about him. If he gets in my way, he's lunch." Erica smiled.

"His hair is awesome!" Ethan said, obviously trying to keep his temper in check. I looked at Doug and then at the hair, narrowing my eyes. I didn't see it. "Doug is like Batman, and, like, all four ghostbusters, and a scientist motorcycle gang all in one. And if he spots you? You won't have a chance."

After Ethan left Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He's weird. See you guys later." Erica said, walking away.

"So, you want to hang out tonight? Watch a few movies? Eat popcorn?" Sarah sighed, turning to me.

"Sorry, I have to go to this stupid dinner with my parents." I answered, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>I was walking home at night in my black dress after the stupid dinner party. I had decided to walk home instead of hanging out with my parents in the car.<p>

Something ran past me and grabbed my arm. "Whoa! Sarah? What's going on?" I asked, alarmed at her expression.

"Vampire hunter. After me. Come on." she dragged me away, still panting. We got to an alleyway and bent down behind some trash cans.

"So Doug is hunting you down?" I asked to clarify. She nodded in annoyance. I heard Doug coming down the alleyway and I ignored his babbling, trying to get comfortable in these heels. I jumped in surprise when he fell over a bunch of trash cans and junk. There was a rush of air and Erica was standing next to us.

"I can't believe you are running from this loser." she said to Sarah. "Why don't you just take him out?"

"I'm too weak from this fake blood and I'm not a killer." Sarah responded, nervously watching Doug who was pointing his arrow thing behind a trash can. There was beeping and Sarah took out her phone. "It's Ethan. 'Meet me at the warehouse'. Great, Spock has a logical plan."

"Ew." Erica whined. "You just made a Star Trek reference."

"And you understood it." I pointed out, smirking while still watching Doug.

"I gotta... go. Text me if you want me to eat this guy." Erica said dismissively before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Sarah and I walked in the warehouse and saw Ethan dressed as a werewolf, Benny as a weird vampire, and Rory still in that horrible costume.<p>

"'Kay. Go get into position." Ethan said to Benny.

"But dude!" Benny whined, checked me out.

"Benny." Benny sighed, but knuckle touched him and ran off with Rory.

"Hey." he greeted us, picking up a backpack.

"I'd laugh at you if I didn't want to bite someone's face off." Sarah growled.

"I'll laugh." I giggled.

"Okay, here." Ethan pulled out fake vampire teeth. "Put these on."

"I have my own." she said, holding them. "Thanks."

"They need to be fake. Trust me." he said before pulling out something pink. "And this."

She took it and unfolded it. "Is this some kind of blanket?" she asked in frustration.

"With sleeves and here's your tiara too." he handed her a tiara.

"Ethan, what are we doing?" she asked.

"What geeks do best. Live action roll play." he said, smiling before reaching back in and pulling out something black, handing it to me. "It's a good thing you wore that dress. It'll go prefect with your outfit."

I unfolded it and saw it was a cape of some sort and then he handed me a witch's hat. I understood. "This is extremely insulting." I scoffed, staring at them in disgust.

He shrugged. "Want Sarah to live or not?"

I glared at Sarah. "You're lucky I like you." Ethan ran off.

* * *

><p>I saw Benny put a spell on the arrow thing Doug was holding and then Ethan came out howling and walking like a werewolf.<p>

"Holy cow! A werewolf!" Doug held up the cross-bow, but then stopped, staring at the trigger. "Frozen!" he sighed.

"You trespass human. On grounds that are not yours." Ethan said in a growling voice making Sarah and I exchange looks with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I can gain his trust." Doug said to the camera then talked to Ethan. "I'm tracking a vampire," he pointed at him. "your eternal foe!"

"You track my forbidden girlfriend?" Ethan asked. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"And my future vampire wife." Benny said, smoothly coming out.

"Another vampire! Well, at least it's a far fight now." Doug said.

"I am Fangstorm the vampire. If you have harmed my love then I will totally... Vampire... You." Benny put together, pointing at Doug. He gave a half-smile before looking at Ethan, shrugging.

"Bonnie prefers me! Greg! The werewolf mechanic with a good heart." Ethan held his heart.

"I think I have stumbled- uh hum- hunted my way into a supernatural love triangle." Doug exclaimed.

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage." Benny said as Ethan and him circled each other. Ethan growled. "The tradition has lasted for like... A million years a-and it's really important!"

I shook my head. I don't know what's worse. This acting or the fact that Doug was believing it. Sarah grabbed my arm before running in making my eyes widen.

"No, no, stop this madness!" she said, trying to act while I stood beside her.

"I've been tracking a vampire princess? Hm, I would have thought vampire royalty would be better dressed." Doug said.

"I heard that you jerk!" Sarah exclaimed.

I elbowed her. "Bonnie. Stop. You have to stop these guys." I reminded, nodding to the idiots.

"Right! Fangstrong, Greg. Please don't make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people. This is so stupid!" she hissed at Ethan.

"Bonnie! Focus!" I scolded, giving her a message through my eyes telling her to play along.

"I, Fangstorm, challenge this dog," Ethan growled at Benny. "to a wicked spin-kick fight." Benny backed up behind the shelves doing this weird hand thing where Rory was. Rory picked up Benny and threw him at Ethan. They went on the ground.

"Dude, are you trying to bite me?" Ethan asked, holding Benny back.

"I am Fangstorm!" Benny exclaimed, going back to pretend biting.

"Doug, I beg you." I said as I jogged over as fast as I could in heels to Doug with Sarah beside me. "You can't let them kill each other over my best friend. You're the only human who can help."

"Do I keep my vampire instincts in check and play peacemaker," Doug said to himself, stepping forward making us go behind him. "or do I bag myself a vampire and write my name in history books? Yeah, I'll do that one." he knocked the ice off the trigger and turned it around, pointing it at Sarah. I pushed my hand forward, making him fly off. He hit the ground.

"Emma, did you have to hit him so hard?" Ethan exclaimed from the ground.

"Ethan, shh." Benny whispered.

"Ethan." Doug repeated, looking at them. "Benny!" they were looking at him, speechless. "What is this?"

"I-I... hm... Hi Doug." Ethan squeaked out, giving a guilty smile. Benny gave a thumps up.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry Doug but when you showed up I thought it would be awesome to be on TV!" Ethan explained as Doug packed his stuff in his van. He turned around and faced us.<p>

"I was live! I'm ruined! How could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fans day."

"And maybe shoot a vampire." Sarah added sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, Maybe. On camera! Instead I get punked by a dusk convention!" he picked up a bag, giving it to Rory who struggled to hold it, and put it in the truck.

"Sorry, Doug. We wan-" Ethan got cut off.

"I don't know why you would destroy your own hero just to get on TV!" Ethan looked away, ashamed. "Dressing up as monsters? Rigging my camera so this girl would show up as a vampire? Kids weren't like this before Nubetoon." he turned around, picking up his camera and shoved it Benny's arms. "Here, might as well keep these things." he took off his hair, putting it there too. He was bald!

"I knew it!" I smiled while the guys looked on in horror.

"All packed up Mister Falcon..." Rory trailed off seeing Doug's hair and got off the truck. "Hawk. Fresh latte in the cup holders." he stood beside us.

"Thanks Rory." Doug mumbled sadly, closing the van doors. He turned around looking at us. "I think I need a rule number 11. Some scares are just not worth finding." he walked off and Ethan groaned.

"Thanks for helping me and protecting White Chapel's secret." Sarah said, smiling a little. "You did the right thing. Kind of like a hero." Ethan brightened up at that. "Oh, and I'm never being 'Bonnie' again. No matter what."

"I'm sorry guys." Ethan said sadly to us.

"Can't talk right now. Everything I ever believed in... was a wig." Benny said sadly, staring down at the wig. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to smile.

Doug came back looking embarrassed. "Camper won't start." he looked at Ethan. "You're not a real mechanic are you or was that... Part a lie too?" Ethan looked down, biting his lip and shaking his head.

"Yeah, worst episode ever." Doug mumbled, sulking away.

* * *

><p>"<em>White Chapel, a boring town with a one trophy high school with luke warm lattes<em>." Doug said from the TV in Ethan's living room. "_No scares to be found here. Only lies and pranks_," the TV showed our live action thing. "_and the only reason if you want to visit this place is if you want your show canceled too._"

"He doesn't seem bitter at all." Sarah commented in amusement.

"See that? We got on TV!" Benny exclaimed and Rory did the 'yes' gesture with his arm.

"_But this isn't the end of Doug Falconhawk. Starting next month I could come to your town and be playing a wicked prank on you and your friends! Get ready for Doug Falconhawk. Prankblaster!_" it showed him shoving a pie in someones face then nodding, giving a thumps up to the camera. Him wearing a mustache and then taking it off. Going to a door, knocking on it, then running away.

"Nice, I can't wait to watch Doug prankblast some chump!" Benny said excitedly.

"As long as he stays away from here." I said. After the commercial ended, Benny and I got up. "Well, we'll see you guys later."

We started towards the door.

"Whoa! Wait, where are you going?" Ethan asked, surprised. We turned around.

"Oh, we're going to go play video games at her house," Benny informed, pointing his thumb at me. "Turns out she has a mad collection!" he smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm going to beat him. Again." I smirked, turning around and going towards the door.

"You did not beat me!" he argued, following.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Did."


	16. The Brewed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>7:45 pm<strong>

"Ah man, why can't we be at home? Watching So You Think You Can Fly?" Benny asked frightened, as we hid behind a desk from the zombies who were trying to break through the classroom door. "Eating a triple meat lovers pizza? With extra meat."

I made a disgusted face.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed, shakily.

"Instead we're in here, waiting to get our brains eaten out of our heads." I snapped.

"Think we could outrun them?" Benny asked with hope. Ethan looked at him and I shook my head.

"We don't have to outrun them. We just have to outrun you!"

"You know, I think they'd go for your brain first there, Honor Roll." Benny said in annoyance, turning back to the zombies.

"What, you don't think I'm smart?" I questioned, staring at him. There was banging at the door from the zombies and it made us all jump and focus our attention there.

"Where's Sarah? We could really use her help right now." Ethan whined.

Benny sighed. "I don't think she was in a very... helping mood today."

**9:40 am**

"Hey, Emma, go up to Ethan and Benny and call them Teethan and Benny Rabbit." Sarah smiled.

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Okay." I walked down the hall and went up to Ethan and Benny, smiling. "Hey, Teethan. Hey, Benny Rabbit." they groaned.

"Sarah talked to you?" Benny asked. I nodded.

"Hey!" Ethan said, pointing at me as if a great idea occured to him. "You think you could use a few spells on a guy?"

"For what?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. They mumbled something. I brought my hand to my ear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"For calling us names!" they said louder.

I crossed my arms. "Let me get this straight. You want me to use spells on a guy for calling you names to teach him a lesson?" they nodded hopefully. I smirked. "Sorry, guys. I only use my power for good." I walked off.

**7:48 pm**

I groaned hearing the zombies banging against the door.

"We are so dead!" Benny whined. "This is not fair! Why couldn't we get some... sign that this was going to happen?"

"Yeah, just a hint would have been nice." Ethan agreed.

"There was a warning remember?" I asked, looking at them like they were morons. "Brains?"

**9:20 am**

I sat in my English class watching my teacher writing brains all over the whiteboard. Hmmm... Suspicous.

**7:53 pm**

Ethan got up, holding a fire extinguisher, and started hitting the zombies' hands. He then sprayed them making them fall back and I felt relief come through.

"They hate this stuff!" Ethan said in amazement. "If it lasts long enough we should be able to hold them off till Sarah comes back."

"Sarah is coming back, right?" Benny questioned.

"We're the most important things in her life, right?"

I scoffed at that.

"Ethan, get out of the way." I called, getting up from the hiding spot.

"What? No, you can't go out there!" Ethan argued.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going out there. I'm not a idiot." he moved to the side and I used my knock back spell making all the zombies fly back, hitting the lockers.

**10:40 am**

I heard my phone going off and I glanced at the teacher just to make sure she wasn't paying attention. Nope, just writing on the board. I shrugged, taking out my phone and saw a text from Benny.

_'Is your teacher giving you time off too?'_

_'Kinda. She's just writing on the board not really caring. OH now she's walking out. Ow, she hit her head on the door.'_ I made a face knowing what it felt like.

**7:59 pm**

We were all up, getting zombies away from the door. "This isn't going to last much longer." Ethan stated in alarm, holding the fire extinguisher. "Maybe we should call Rory?"

"Rory?" Benny exclaimed. "Is it _that _bad?"

"Yes!" I snapped, hitting a zombie's hand with a chair leg.

"Well, he did say he wanted to protect the innocent!" Ethan defended.

**11:40 am**

I was running through the hall, away from the zombies when one caught hold of my arm and made me turn around. I saw it was my Science teacher. I smirked. This was going to be fun. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, but it didn't seem to affect him. Then I remembered what he was. A zombie. I twirled my arm around and then kicked him in the stomach making him let go and fall back a few steps. I made a fist and punched him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground.

I shook my hand, satisfied with my work. I heard more groans and I hurried running down the hall. "Emma!" I heard someone hiss. I stopped making me skid a little and turned. I sighed in relief when I saw Benny and Ethan behind a wall.

"What's going on?" I whispered, hiding with them.

"It's the coffee from Lotta Latte." Ethan explained.

"Coffee? What is wrong with this town?"

**7:53 pm**

We ran into a bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Alright. We're safe in here. Trust me, teachers will never enter a student's washroom." Benny assured, smiling. "It's like a unwritten rule in education."

"So is eating a student's brain." I responded. There was pounding on the door and we hurried to hold it.

"You know who's fault it really is? Sarah's." Benny made his voice higher. "'Why don't you fight your own battles?'" I couldn't respond 'cause the weight on the door was getting heavier and it took all three of us to hold it.

"They're strong." Benny strained out.

Sarah squeezed in through the door. "Did I miss anything?" she asked, looking at us in concern.

"Uh, we were just talking about you. Hurray, we're saved!" Benny said pathetically.

"We were worried about you. I had a vision about what's turning people into zombies." Ethan said. "It's coffee!"

"I know. Follette latte. Had a _chat _with the folks down there earlier." she admitted.

"You did more then 'have a chat', didn't you?" I crossed my arms. She shrugged.

"I-I-I tried to call you to warn you but you never picked up!" Ethan stammered.

"Ya, sorry about that. I kind of leant my phone to Mr. Callingwood."

Benny and Ethan exchanged impressed looks at at each other before turning back to Sarah. "Wait." Benny said before going to the door and peering out. "Alright," he looked at us. "Can we go now? I mean, after I wash my hands of course." he pointed at the sign on the back of the door.

I scoffed. "Pathetic."

"There's no where to go!" Sarah exclaimed. "The streets are crawling with zombies and the longer we wait, the worse this thing gets! Don't you have some kind of geek Know-How on zombie fighting?" she looked at me as well.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you looking at me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "I'm not a geek."

She opened and closed her mouth while her expression said everything. "You kind of are..."

I huffed angrily. "See? This is why I didn't want any of you," I pointed at each of them. "to see my room!"

"Hey, being a geek is pretty fun." Benny put his arm around me. I gave him a cold look.

"Okay, back on topic here! In every zombie movie it's always the same. Smash them in the head." Ethan informed.

"Except in Super Dead 4. The cured the zombies with anti-zombie flax." Benny narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded.

"You're right!" Ethan gasped. "If I can get a sample of the coffee maybe we can analyze it and then find a cure, or a weakness."

"Sounds like we're heading to lab. Let's go." Sarah turned to leave.

"Wait, huh, I think we're going to need my ectoplasmic refractor from home."

I gasped. "You have one?" they all stared at me. I cleared my throat, straightening up. "Not that I care or anything."

"Here's the deal, you get a sample and I'll race to your house to get your ecto-thing and we meet in the lab in 10 minutes. Deal?" Sarah asked. She went to the door.

"Um, the refractor is in my room, on my microscope, okay?" she paused for a moment before nodding and leaving. Ethan looked out the door. "Okay, she's leading them away. Good." he looked at us. "There should still be some coffee in the teachers' lodge, but first, we need to make a pit stop."

"Pit stop?" Benny repeated. "We're already here." he gestured to the stalls.

"Not that kind of pit stop."

* * *

><p>"Whew, who would had thought that the bio lab had such big brains?" Benny smiled, holding a container up.<p>

"Well, I guess I did." Ethan responded.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this show on the road, people!" I urged.

"Right." We peeked in the teachers' lodge where a ton of zombies were. But there was also coffee.

"It's over there." I whispered, pointing to it.

"Follow me." Ethan whispered back. We followed him to under the foosball table.

"They have a foosball table? So unfair!" I complained before shrinking back when a zombie walked past.

"Okay, so we throw the fake brain," he took the brain away from Benny. "grab the coffee, and then we're home free."

"I-I don't think you understand the meaning of home free." Benny admitted. I turned to him and then his phone started ringing.

"Turn that off! What is wrong with you?" I hissed. He checked the screen before answering. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello... I can't talk- What? Really?" Ethan and I looked at him impatiently. "That's amazing."

"Benny!" Ethan snapped.

Benny looked at him. "Five hundred minutes, unlimited text, only 30 bucks, that's good right?" I sighed.

Ethan looked at him like he was insane. "Hang up!" Benny obliged. "Okay, fake brain," he screwed the lid off. "is a go." he threw it across the floor. All the zombies slowly stumbled over to it. "Alright, I'm going for it." he slid out and went to the coffee table. I came out from under the foosball table next to Benny.

I heard Ethan exclaim. A zombie had scared him and he dropped the coffee sample he had.

"We'll get the coffee! You, go!" Benny ordered. I ran over to the table and grabbed a container. I looked at Benny. "Go after Ethan, I'll hold them off."

"You sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Go!" I ran out the door.

I went down the hallway and turned a corner. I jumped back when Ethan yelped in surprise.

"Geez, you're jumpy." I commented, flattening myself against the wall.

I heard thumping from down the hall coming closer. "Benny? Benny is that you?" Ethan squeaked before jumping again when Benny appeared.

"You okay?" I asked him while Ethan recovered.

"Never better." he actually looked like he was happy. "Cool, you still have it." I looked down at the container in my hand.

"Cool!" Someone's muffled voice said. I almost dropped the container, but realized it was only Rory in a stupid mask. "Is that hot chocolate?"

I shoved the container in Benny's hands before ripping off Rory's mask. "What is wrong with you?"

"Got you!" he smiled. He took the mask back, holding it. "I swiped this from the teachers' lodge! Hicks took this from me in September."

"Wait," I looked at Ethan. "You were in the teachers' lodge?"

"Candy, games, TV, couches-"

"Zombies!" Benny finished.

"Really? I just thought they were all really grumpy." I squinted my eyes at him. He really is stupid, isn't he?

"Whatever." Ethan sighed, shaking his head. "We have to get this coffee to the chemistry lab."

"Chemistry?" Rory repeated. "Boring. I'd rather smack me some zombies!" he put the mask back on. "RV away!" he flitted off.

"We better rearm." Ethan said to us, surveying the other hallway. He disappeared around the corner. "Emma, help me with this thing." I went around the corner and helped him with the fire extinguisher on the wall.

"Get this cure going, huh?" Benny asked with a fake smile when we walked past.

"You sure you're alright?" I asked in concern.

"Yea, never better!" I didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>"Ah, thanks. Did you see to my mom?" Ethan asked, putting the slide under the telescope.<p>

"We exchanged a few words." Sarah said vaguely.

I looked at Benny who was shiny from sweat. "You okay, Benny? You're really sweaty." I commented. He whipped his head to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm pumped. Let's do this zombie cure." he said with an unconvincing smiled while holding his arm.

"There's definitely something going on here." Ethan told us, peering through the telescope. "These cells are like neurons," he looked at us. "like brain cells but they're mutating." he turned back to the telescope.

"Okay, mutant neurons. Cool." Benny nodded. I looked at the door when I heard the zombies pounding on it.

"Company! Speed up the geeking!" Sarah warned through her teeth.

"You can't rush science!" Ethan objected.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten." she said, grabbing the fire extinguisher, and going to the door, spraying them again. She sighed in relief when they backed off.

"What happened?" Ethan asked in confusion, bringing his face back. He glanced at Benny and I. "The neurons are gone." he looked back in. "It just looks like plain old coffee now! It's like it cured itself just sitting there."

"Maybe it needs to stand still?" I shrugged.

Sarah sprayed the zombies again.

"Hot. That's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher! It's cold!" Ethan realized.

"Cool, so we just wait here until January?" Benny asked sarcastically.

"Can we use the air conditioning?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Ethan chuckled nervously and smiled. "Benny, pack up. We've got to fight our way to the mechanical room."

"Who are you kidding? They'll break you like a fingernail." Sarah exclaimed. "I'll do it."

"Oh, hahaha. If- if you want to go." Ethan offered, sounding relieved.

"Totally. The next time we rescue it's on us." Benny said, smiling tiredly. He suddenly looked serious. "Brain."

"Benny, what's up? You look really... Pale and sweaty." Ethan said in concern.

"Did you get bitten?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Maybe." he said, lifting his sleeve, showing the bite. Ethan and I freaked out.

"Wha- Benny? Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan exclaimed.

"I thought you might... Get cure...Fix...Pay..." Benny looked over at Ethan. "Can I bite your head?" my eyes widened and I took a few steps back.

* * *

><p>"Just stay with me. Not right with me, but, ya know, 'cause of the biting thing." Ethan said to Benny who put his head on the table.<p>

"Please don't turn into a zombie." I bluntly spoke, staring at him. I looked up when the door opened and let in all the zombies. "Crap."

"Benny, Benny." Ethan tapped Benny on the shoulder. Benny turned around, pushing his arm off. He was a zombie now. Ethan pulled me back against the wall in surprise. The window broke behind us and hands grabbed us. "Emma, a knock back spell would work fine right now!"

"Right." I nodded, gulping. I put my hands out but nothing happened. I tried again, but, once again, nothing. I groaned in frustration. "I can't concentrate!"

We got out of their hands, backing away from the window. I realized it was Mrs. Morgan who was saying "Brains!" and trying to get at us.

"Mom? Not you too." Ethan whined, grabbing the fire extinguisher. He sprayed the zombies away, and I picked up a chair, hitting them away. I saw Ethan wrestling Benny over the extinguisher, and I hit Benny in the back with the chair. He fell to the ground. "Thanks." Ethan panted to me in shock.

"No problem." I panted. Soon the zombies all backed off. I looked at the ceiling and saw that the air conditioning was on. They all fell to the ground then Sarah came in and looked at Benny.

She saw all the damage in the room and turned back to us. "We good?" she asked. We shrugged.

"Yeah, the zombies are all cooled off and catching some Z's." Ethan said, cheerfully. He yawned. "I'm getting tired just looking at them."

"You know what we need? A coffee." Sarah smiled, pointing at us.

"No, I think we'll pass." I smirked.

"Half café, low-fat, mochachino. No foam." Benny groaned from the ground, and then groaned again, holding his back.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I liked that guy." Sarah muttered with her arms crossed, staring at the dude and girl who were being interviewed for 'saving the day.' She was under Ethan's umbrella and I was under Benny's.<p>

"This stinks. We saved the day." Benny complained to us.

Ethan did a double take. "We? You almost bit Emma's and I's face off!"

"I meant before that!"

Ethan scoffed. "I'm sorry, Benny, but we unsunned heroes have to take the high road. Right, Sarah?" we looked over but she was gone. I watched as she ran past the dude and girl making them drop their coffees.

"Right, the high road." Sarah agreed, appearing again with her arms crossed and a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. The next chapter is going to be an original chapter. **


	17. Be Careful What You Drink

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom..." I trailed off, seeing the mess in the kitchen. There was potion bottles all over the place from our secret cupboard in the back. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Going through our potions. They have expiration dates too you know." she stated, glancing at a label on a bottle before throwing it in the trash.

"Is that safe?" I asked in alarmed, looking at the trash can with wide eyes.

"Of course. Once they're past their dates they don't work." she waved it off.

"Oh, good." I nodded, going to the refrigerator and pouring some soda in a glass. "So what's this do?" I pointed at a bottle on the table after placing my drink next to it.

"Oh, that makes even the most wildest animal timid. Wonderful to have on when you're being attacked by a bear." she informed, pointing at me.

"Oh." I raised my eyebrows, wondering how she would know that. "So what's it taste like?"

"Tastes like the last thing you ate or drank."

"So, let's say I had a nasty spinach taco...?"

"Then it would taste like a nasty spinach taco." she chuckled, putting another bottle on the table. I sighed, blinding reaching down to grab my drink. I sipped some of it.

"Emma, come read this. It's too small for me." my mom called from the cupboard. I rolled my eyes and put down the drink before going to help her.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I glanced around the hallway cautiously, jumping at any loud noise, and flinching out of anybodies way. It seemed to earn me some strange looks.<p>

"Hey, Emma!" someone exclaimed making me jump. I turned around to Benny and Ethan who were coming up with smiles on their faces. "Whoa, why so jumpy?" Benny was the one who had spoken.

"I-I-I'm not jumpy." I stammered, staring down at my feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ethan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I... I have to get to class." I gripped my books closer and went past them.

"Hey." a kid from the football team smiled to me.

"I have class." I squeaked out before darting away.

* * *

><p>"Well that was strange." Benny commented after seeing Emma dodge the football player.<p>

"Yeah, usually she's all over him." Ethan agreed making Benny glare at him. "Wonder what's wrong."

"Probably just had the casserole yesterday for lunch." Benny shuddered.

"No, I think there's something else." Ethan muttered, still watching where Emma had disappeared.

"What? A spell?" Benny questioned, turning to Ethan. He looked at him.

"I don't know. But I know one way to find out." Ethan held out his hand.

"Dude, I doubt she'd let you touch her. She practically put a foot radius between her and another human being. If it was me on the other hand..." Benny smiled, popping his collar. Ethan just stared at him till Benny dropped the smile. "What?" he just shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm just going to go and run into her, and then offer a hand to help her up." Ethan whispered to Benny while they peeked around the school hallway corner.<p>

"I don't like this plan." Benny hissed back.

"You don't like any plan that has any touching between me and Emma." Ethan retorted, glancing at Benny and then continued looking down the hall. He saw Emma. "Quick, go back. She's coming." he pushed Benny back. Ethan glanced over the edge and saw the perfect moment. He stepped out of the hiding spot and bumped into her. She fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Emma." Ethan acted.

"It's okay." she murmured, hurrying and picking up her books. Ethan held out his hand and she gave a questioning look, but took it anyway. Ethan took a sharp intake of breath.

Emma taking a drink from a bottle and setting it down next to an identical bottle. A clock that said 5:40 pm.

* * *

><p>I jerked my hand from Ethan's when he didn't let go. I knew he had a vision, but I didn't care about asking. All I wanted to do was get through this day without getting anybody mad or getting hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a timid potion." Benny's grandma said after Ethan had explained to her what he'd seen.<p>

"How do we cure it?" Benny asked with his arms crossed.

"I have to make a cure. You give it to her and she'll be fine." Benny and Ethan sighed in relief. "But-" they groaned. "there's a catch. If she doesn't get a cure within 24 hours she'll be stuck like that forever."

"Forever? As in forever forever?" Ethan asked, exchanging a worried look with Benny. She nodded. "Well the clock said 5:40 so we have about 2 hours." he glanced at the clock.

"That's just enough time to make the potion." Grandma stood up went into the kitchen.

"How are we going to get her here? She probably won't leave her house for anything." Benny pointed out, turning to Ethan.

"That... will be Sarah's job." Ethan decided, taking out his phone. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but let's get our aggressive, dangerous friend back."

"And my Princess Leia." Benny added making Ethan give him a weird look. Benny just shrugged.

* * *

><p>I was curled up on my couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up slowly, seeing the time. 5:10 Why would someone be here at 5? I opened the door a crack and saw Sarah.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not budging the door.

"We're going out." she said cheerfully, opening the door even more.

I shook my head urgently. "Um, no thanks. I don't feel like it."

"Aw, come on." she picked up my jacket from the couch.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"We're going." she decided, dragging me out with her vampire strength.

When we got to Benny's grandma's house she opened the door, pulling me. She pulled me into the kitchen where Benny's grandma was stirring something and Benny and Ethan were there.

"How'd you manage to get her here?" Benny asked in shock.

"When you're timid, you're a huge push over." Sarah informed, setting me beside her. I looked down, too scared to respond to that insult.

"Is it going to be done soon, Grandma? We've only got 10 minutes." Benny asked urgently.

"It'll be done in 9." she assured making all three of them exchange glances. 9 minutes passed and Grandma poured out some of the stuff in a cup handing it to me. I hesitantly took it.

I looked at her unsure. "You need to drink it." she said.

"B-b-but it could be poison or gasoline or-"

"Just drink it!" the three shouted together making me jump. I put it to my lips and drank it. They all looked at the clock to see it had just turned to 5:40.

"Did it work?" Ethan asked, staring at me and then to Grandma who was studying me.

"Should have." she responded.

I soon felt annoyance at them all staring at me. "Why are all of you guys staring at me? Stare at a clock or something." I snapped making them all smile and sigh in relief. I smiled too.

"So glad to have you back. Hated the scared Emma." Benny admitted, putting his arm around me. We all looked at him and he slowly brought the arm away.

"I have one piece of advice for you." Grandma said, looking at me. I nodded meaning for her to continue. "Pay attention to what you're drinking next time!" I gave a guilty smile.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Sarah and the others at her locker. "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me. You guys didn't have to but you did."<p>

"Well what are friends for?" Sarah smiled and I smiled back. My mood brightened a little after hearing they considered me a friend.

"Or more than friends." Benny hinted, winking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ya, it's not that great but whatever. I wanted to try something new. The next chapter will be the next episode which I believe is **Three Geeks and a Demon.****


	18. Three Geeks and a Demon

**A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! Only one more episode till the end of the season. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I rang the doorbell at Ethan's home and Jane answered the door. "Hey, Sarah, Emma." she greeted, letting us in. She turned her head and shouted "Ethan, your babysitter's here! And Benny your girlfriend is here!"<p>

"Jane, I told you, Benny and I are not dating." I said to her as Benny and Ethan walked over.

"Hey, guys." Sarah smiled.

"Hi." Ethan greeted, giving a fake glare to Jane.

Sarah laughed and I looked over to see Mr. Morgan wearing an outdated suit. "Oh, look at you all dressed up for the Senior prom. Nice suit!" we walked over and stood by the guys.

"Check out Miami Vice. Stylish." Benny complimented with his arms crossed.

Mr. Morgan popped his collar and pointed his fingers at Benny like a gun, lowering his voice. "Freeze turkey."

I smiled when Benny gave a nervous chuckle, bringing his hands up. "Whoa, look out!"

Mr. Morgan smiled and then turned to Sarah. "Ethan's mom thought it would be fun to wear what we wore to our Senior prom." he explained.

"I think it's really cool that you two are chaperoning the senior citizen prom."

"Oh, senior prom!" Benny exclaimed, smiling. He glanced between the two. "I just got that." we all gave him a look and his smile slid off. The door opened and Grandma came in.

"So, who's ready to party?" she questioned, smiling.

"Grandma, you look..." Benny started in surprise.

"Hot?" Ethan offered, smiling. He glanced at Benny who stared at him wide-eyed in horror. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Thank you, sweetie!" she said to Ethan. She looked at Benny. "You look a little surprised, dear." Benny turned to look at her with the same look. "Can't a grandma get her groove on?"

"I have no idea how to answer that." Benny admitted, shaking his head a little.

Mrs. Morgan came down the stairs wearing a out-of-date blue prom dress. "Okay? So what do you think?" she asked excitedly as Mr. Morgan smiled at her. "This is the exact same dress that I wore for my senior prom." she informed us.

"It's a little 1981, isn't it?" Grandma asked.

"Well, yes, I know. That's the point." she responded.

"Mom, I bet it looked great thirty years ago." Ethan assured, smiling.

"Yeah, Grandma could loan you something out of her closet." Benny added, smiling.

She stared at us for a moment. "Okay, maybe I should change." she turned to walk up the stairs.

"No! I don't want to miss the vote for prom queen." Grandma argued making her stop. She looked at us. "I'm the three to one favorite." she looked at Ethan's parents. "Let's drop it like it's hot!" I smiled. They started heading out.

"Good night. Have fun, guys." Mr. Morgan said, closing the door.

"I love your grandma. She's so cool." I smiled.

"Jacuzzi Time Machine begins in t-minus 2 minutes." Ethan informed, checking his watch.

"I'll get the drinks." Benny headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn." Sarah said.

"I'll go and supervise." I said, following them.

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, waiting for the movie. "Hey, that's my spot!" Sarah complained. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Benny sitting beside Ethan on the couch.<p>

"What? I always sit beside Ethan on movie night." Benny said, clueless . There was a pause and I stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to get it. "Oh! I get it. You two want to, uh, canoodle."

"No, we don't." Sarah argued with amusement in her voice.

"Canoodleing is the absolute last thing tonight I want to do." Ethan added. There was pause and I bet Sarah had sent him a look. "Well, you know, not like the last thing in the world."

"You're just burying yourself deeper, buddy." I commented, staring at the screen.

"Well all right." Benny said, getting up and sitting next to me on the floor.

The movie started and there was a yell before a sound on the roof. I looked up at the ceiling and then at the TV that was all static.

"No way!" I whined, staring at the screen like everyone else. There was another yell and then something hit the ground outside.

"I've really got to work on my roof landing." a weak voice outside said.

"Rory!" Benny and I groaned in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"They just whirl-pooled into the eighties! The leg warmers are all wet! My favorite part is coming up." Benny smiled, standing in front of the static TV. The rest of us were all sitting at the table throwing pizza crusts at each other.<p>

"How do you know this? It's all static!" I asked, looking at Benny.

"'Cause we're 92 minutes in." Benny said like it was obvious.

"He knows this movie all by heart." Ethan mumbled.

"That's really pathetic." Sarah commented, glancing at Benny.

"I'm so bored!" Rory complained, laying on the island, tossing a ball up and down.

"Hey! If you hadn't knocked out the satellite dish we'd all be enjoying Jacuzzi Time Machine right now!" Benny snapped.

"Do you think Grandma's making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked making me groan and cover my eyes.

"Don't you have some cards?" Sarah questioned.

"My parents may have some old card games in the basement." Ethan shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Math-a-lot Village." I read, staring at the board.<p>

"Too much math." Benny said. I stood up and went to the other board game.

"Word Strike?"

"Requires spelling. Got anything in the nice non-educational flavor?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and I raised mine at him.

"Oh, check this out!" Ethan exclaimed, behind us. I turned around and saw him holding an old dusty box. "Spirit Seeker! Host a séance and get contact with the spirit world!" he blew on it making all the dust blow off. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face.

"Now we're talking! Let's met up with some honeys from another side!" Benny smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked.

"It's a ritual to make contact with spirits." Ethan responded.

"Dead spirits!" Sarah pointed out. "Those things give me the creeps. I thought they were banned from toy stores!"

"This one looks seriously old." Ethan said, studying the box.

"I don't think we should mess with it guys."

"I don't either." I agreed.

"What's the big deal? It's just a board game." Benny said, looking at us.

"It's what it represents that scares me!"

Ethan sighed. "Come on! Just one little game? Unless you guys are scared."

"Yeah we're chickens. Buack buack." Sarah responded sarcastically, pretending to be a chicken. "Emma, Jane, and I are going to go play dress up. Try and not make a mess." she grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

"Yay, dress up." I said sarcastically.

We went to Jane's room and Sarah and I sat on the bed while Jane went into her closet. "So when are you and Benny going to finally get together?" Sarah asked, turning to me.

"Um, never." I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not this time?" she crossed her arms.

"It's always going to be the same reasons. First, he always flirts with other girls," I lifted up one finger. "two, he's never actually asked me out. He always just flirts with me. I can't go out with someone if they don't make the first move," I brought up another finger. "third, I don't date!"

"I think you're scared." Jane said, coming out of the closet while holding a box full of clothes.

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yea! That's it! You're scared." Sarah agreed.

"I'm not scared!" I argued.

"Have you even dated a guy?" they both crossed their arms.

"Well, um, there was this guy in kindergarten. He gave me a flower." I admitted quietly, shrugging.

"You're scared." Jane confirmed, nodding.

"How do you know? You're, like, 11!"

"What do you feel when you think of dating?" Sarah asked making me turn my attention to her.

"Um, I don't know. Butterflies everywhere, a lot of stress. Oh my god, I'm scared of dating! What's wrong with me? I can flirt with anyone, but I can't date?" I groaned, falling back on the bed.

"You know what they say, the best way to conquer fear is to face it." she shrugged.

"Yeah and that won't happen until Benny makes the first move. I refuse to make the first move." I sat back up. I heard some banging downstairs. Sarah sighed, getting up and going to the door.

"What's going on down there?" Sarah shouted down.

"Nothing!" three voices yelled back.

"Something's going on." I commented.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like dealing with it right now." she crossed her arms.

"Alright! Dress up!" Jane exclaimed, clapping her hands to get our attention. A little later I heard some more yelling downstairs.

"What is going on?" I asked, heading towards the door.

"Sarah?" I heard Jane asked confused. I looked over and Sarah was glancing around the room like she had never seen this place before. She also had frizzy hair.

"Sarah?" I asked cautiously, stepping forward. She whipped her head over to me and glowered. She yelled to me in a different language. "Jane, come on." I grabbed Jane and hurried out of the room, going into Ethan's room. She held on to me while staring at the door. I bent down to her level. "I have to go downstairs. Stay here and don't move, okay?"

"No! Stay here, please." she begged, tugging on my arm and giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and then nodded. I'm sure the guys could handle it. I went to the door.

"What's going on down there?" I yelled.

"We think Sarah's been possessed by someone of another lands!" Rory shouted back.

"Well I knew that you idiot!" I answered. I heard chuckling from Benny and I rolled my eyes before closing the door.

A moment later the door burst open. Sarah ran in, grabbing Jane and I, throwing us into Ethan's closet and closing the door. There was a click which confirmed that we were locked in. Jane screamed, holding on to my arm.

"It's okay. The guys will help us." I assured.

* * *

><p>The closet door opened showing Rory and the guys. Jane whimpered, pointing to Sarah who was on the computer. I tried to stand up but her grip on my arm pulled me back down. I heard Sarah shout something in a different language and the door slammed shut making Jane scream again and grip my arm tighter. Shouting from the guys were heard going down the hall and the door closed. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Freaking wimps." I sat back on the closet floor with Jane who was holding my arm with one hand and then holding a stuffed animal with another.

* * *

><p>My phone beeped and I took it out seeing it was a text from Ethan. I opened it and saw it was a baby picture of him.<p>

"Aw! Ethan was a cute baby!" I said, smiling at the picture and showing Jane.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Jane ran out and Rory went out with her, closing the door behind him. I stood in Ethan's room with my hair going everywhere from the wind and Ethan and Benny were holding a leaf blower to Sarah.<p>

"Lord of the night, get the heck into this leaf blower!" Benny shouted as the demon started going into it. I stood there with my arms crossed. Wow.

Finally all of the demon went into the leaf blower and Sarah collapsed on the floor as the wind and colors went down. While the guys cheered I smirked.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed" I commented making the guys look back at me.

They laughed and then Ethan said "Whoa!" when the... Cubile Animus?

"The Cubile Animus?" I asked in alarm.

"It was the only way to hold a demon that strong." Benny explained.

Sarah stood up, holding her head. "Ow, my head!" she groaned. "What happened?"

"It was Rory's fault!" Benny and Ethan said, nodding.

"I heard that!" Rory said, coming in.

* * *

><p>We went around the living room, straightening things up. When we heard the door open, we hurried and acted like normal. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Ethan said nervously, smiling.<p>

"Hey, guys." Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"How was senior prom?" he crossed his arms.

"Well it was a little slower than I remember." she nodded and looked at Mr. Morgan who nodded in agreement.

"Where's Grandma?" Benny asked, seeing she wasn't there.

"The captain of the Lawn Bowling team took her to the Pancake Palace for the midnight buffet." I nodded." Yeah, I don't see where she gets her energy. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right up." Mr. Morgan said as she turned and walked up the stairs. He looked at Ethan. "So I understand you're the captain of the new Justin Bieber Fan club."

"What?" Benny asked in amusement.

"Well Rory's parents sat at our table, they showed me your status update... Are you, um, sure you want to sign up for figure skating?" I laughed and covered my mouth to cut it off.

"Okay, dad. Thanks. Nothing to worry about." Ethan assured, going to stand by his dad.

"Okay, goodnight." he said, walking up the stairs.

"Justin Bieber? Really?" Ethan asked Sarah once his dad was gone.

"It wasn't me, remember?" she defended with amusement in her voice.

"It was pretty freaking funny though." I said, smirking.

Ethan sighed. "Did you take care of the Cubile Animus?"

"Yeah, we hid it really good. That thing is never going to bother us again." Benny said, elbowing me while I nodded in agreement.


	19. ReVamped

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"So you have a date for the dance?" Sara asked, walking with me to class. I sighed and rolled my eyes.<p>

"No. And the person that I want to ask me won't!" I huffed.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because that's not what I do! They have to come to me!"

"Maybe you should change 'how you do'." she said in amusement and putting quotation marks up.

I thought about it for a moment. "Nah, if he doesn't ask me he doesn't ask me. I'm sure I could get a last minute date." I winked at a guy who was smiling at me and he winked back. I looked back at Sara, pleased. "See?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"So, are you two off to some wild, after school, dork-a-thon?" I heard Sara ask Benny and Ethan as I joined them.<p>

Benny nodded his head while Ethan scoffed and said "No!" Benny looked at him and then looked back at us, shaking his head. "For your information we're..." he trailed off, looking at us while I had my eyebrow raised. "Yeah. Chess club."

"Oh! Laser chess." Benny corrected, pointing to Ethan. "And we gotta go before all the good lasers are taken, sooo..." he trailed off, turning to Ethan.

"You guys can come if you want." Ethan said hopefully, staring at Sara. I smirked. He so liked her.

"Okay, I'm not that desperate. Besides, I have to study." Sara said, lifting her backpack further up her shoulder.

"Studying for what? Vampire History?" Ethan and Benny laughed at Benny's pathetic joke.

"I've missed so much class that Mr. G says I'll fail the whole semester unless I pass the make-up test on Monday." she sighed. "Have fun at your club." she walked through them, going down the hall.

"Man, she's got to relax." Benny commented to us as Ethan watched her walk away. "Count Dracula never had a degree and he owned a castle!" Ethan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, genius." they started walking away.

"Hey, can I come watch?" I asked, catching up to them. They stopped and looked at me, confused.

"You wanna come?" Benny asked.

"Don't you have something 'cooler' to do?" Ethan added.

"Nah, besides I think it sounds interesting." I responded, pulling my backpack up.

"Sure. Let us show you the way." Benny said in a fake accent making me smirk and follow them.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was at my locker when I saw someone approach me from the corner of my eye. "Hey Benny." I said, glancing at him before taking out a book.<p>

"Hey." he said slowly making me look at him in suspicion. I turned to face him fully.

"What happened?" I asked in monotone.

"Nothing! Nothing happened. I just wanted to ask you something." he seemed sort of nervous. Oh my god, was he going to ask me to the dance?

"Yes...?"

"Do you have notes from Science class?" he blurted out.

"Um, yeah. Hold on." I said, trying to hold in my disappointment and turned to my locker.

"Wait! No that's not what I wanted to ask." he said making me turn toward him again. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he looked nervous.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. See you later." I kissed his cheek and turned away, walking down the hall, smiling. Actually smiling. Oh god I'm turning into those stupid, love sick teenagers.

* * *

><p>Sara and I rang the doorbell at Ethan's house and Mrs. Morgan opened the door for us and gasped. "Look at you two. You look gorgeous." she said. "Come on in, I'll call the boys." she turned to the stairs and shouted. "Ethan-" and then cut off seeing them already on the steps, smiling and holding duffle bags .<p>

"Oh, um, hey guys." Sara greeted unsure.

Mrs. Morgan looked at the guys. "You look adorable." she said, nodding. I smirked while the guys lost their smiles and looked at each other. "Come on, it's picture time!"

We all got in position for the photo while Mrs. Morgan held the camera out. "Okay you guys, one, two, three, cheese!" us three pushed ourselves in front of Sara and blocked her, smiling. Mrs. Morgan looked at the picture. "Oh, come on you guys. You completely blocked Sara. Let's take another one, come on."

"Gotta go, mom." Ethan said, smiling nervously while we bolted toward the door.

"Um, okay, have a good time. And don't drink too much of the red stuff!" that made me look at her.

"What?" we all asked in alarm.

"Punch." she said like it was obvious. I relaxed. "Don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?"

"Bye mom." Ethan said, getting us out the door.

* * *

><p>At the dance I had been dancing with a random guy who had asked me to dance. I wasn't having the best time but it wasn't like Benny was acting like I was his date. My phone beeped and I took it out seeing that Sara said Jesse was here.<p>

"I gotta go. Bye." I said to the guy over the music and then finding the guys. "Let's go."

"Oh, so now you decide to acknowledge me." Benny snapped, scowling at me.

"Is this because I decided to dance with some guy?" I asked angrily.

"We don't have time for this, come on!" Ethan said, dragging us away.

* * *

><p>"Who's us?" Jesse asked Sara and we took that as our cue to come out. I came out of my hiding spot as we cornered him.<p>

"The same us, " Ethan fixed his tux. "that killed you last time."

"Good. You got my invitation."

Sara looked at him confused. "You knew I'd bring them here?"

"Of course and... You're not the only one who brought friends." there was hissing and I looked to my side and saw a vampire hissing at me. They're were other ones next to the guys too.

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh? Lame!" Benny said to Jesse obviously still mad at me and taking it out on him.

"Hey," Ethan said, turning the attention to him. "You want to raise the stakes? Fine. We could do that." he made a stake come into his hand then stabbed a vampire, killing him.

I used my magic to make the vampire fly into the locker and then I took out a stake, stabbing him.

Sara hissed, vamped out, and charged toward Jesse but Erica stopped her, dragging her away.

"Erica! What are you doing?" Sara asked, struggling.

"We had a special chat earlier. Erica hold onto her." Jesse ordered, waving a hand.

"Yes, I'll hold on to her." Erica said in monotone.

Sara gasped. "Erica is in a trance, he's not as weak as we thought!" she informed us urgently.

"Get him!" Ethan said to Benny who tried to recite the spell but Jesse went up to him, holding his neck.

"You got something else to say?"

Benny shrugged. "I have to use the bathroom." he managed out. Jesse dragged him into the bathroom. Jesse came out and it was my turn. I tried to use my magic to make him fly back but all he did was stumble. He ran up to me and threw me against the lockers.

"You're not strong enough to take me on!" he snapped before throwing me through doors and I landed on the floor. I groaned, holding my back.

I sat up and looked on the floor beside me. Benny was there trying to get up. "You okay?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Would you stop being mad at me? It's not my fault you didn't ask me to dance." I snapped.

"You never gave me a chance! And besides we were on a vampire killing mission and also you're not suppose to accept dances from people other than your date!" he exclaimed, still trying to get up.

"Well you weren't exactly acting like my date!" I grabbed the sink, hauling myself up.

"And how are dates suppose to act?" he asked, staring at me in annoyance.

"I don't know! Ask me to dance? This is my first dance, I don't exactly know the rules!"

He sighed. "Look, this isn't going very good. Maybe we should try again."

"The date? You want to try the date again?" I clarified.

"You thought it was a date?" he asked.

I felt myself blush. "Isn't it? I mean if it isn't then I - Why are you laughing?" I asked tiredly.

"This is the first time I've seen you embarrassed." he said, smiling.

I glared at him. "Well glad you find that funny."

He shrugged. "It's cute. So, you want to try this... date again?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Awesome." he smiled and I smiled back before I remembered something.

"Um, we have a vampire out there." I reminded, pointing at the door.

He stopped smiling. "Oh yeah! Come on!" we ran out to the hallway to where Erica and Sara were watching Ethan who was groaning in pain, holding his wrist and Jesse standing over him.

"Ethan!" Benny cried.

"Either he becomes one of us, or she does." Jesse said. I looked at Ethan rolling on the ground. "Your choice. See you soon." he had his hands out and then disappeared through the doors.

"Ethan!" Sara said going down to Ethan. She held his wrist and hesitated before biting.

"What's she doing?" I asked alarmed.

"Saving him." Erica said sadly.

Sara pulled back and Ethan went unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, honey. Sara got the venom out. Your heart's still beating. You're going to be alright." Grandma said to Ethan who was laying on his bed with a frozen vegatable bag to his forehead.<p>

"Yeah but Sara isn't. Benny, I feel terrible." Ethan admitted.

"What do you expect? You just got bitten by a vampire. Vampire." Benny whispered the last part, smiling and nodding in approval.

"Sara gave up whatever chance she had of a life to save me."

"She really is worth the 8 bucks an hour your parents pay her to babysit. Ah, ah?" Benny asked, smiling and hitting my arm.

"Benny." Ethan sighed making Benny go back to being serious.

"Just trying to lighten the mood!"

"There's nothing left for her now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of season 1! I can't wait till season 2 comes out. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **


	20. Welcome Back Dusker

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything!****

* * *

><p>I walked towards where Benny and Ethan were and caught a bit of what Ethan was saying. "Of course I'm glad she's back. She just seemed, I don't know, different."<p>

"Okay, I'm going to assume we're talking about Sarah, right?" I asked as I stopped next to them.

"Correct!" Benny smiled at me. He suddenly turned towards Ethan's locker and did some kind of magic.

"Alright. Cut it out." Ethan ordered, reaching towards where Benny had pointed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do something." Ethan brought out a little chick in his hand making both me and him aw. "A chick," Benny gently got the chick from Ethan's hands before handing it towards me. "for my chick."

"Aww!" I cooed, taking it gently into my hands. "Thank you!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for my girl."

"Can we focus, please?" Ethan interrupted. We both looked at him. "I'm worried about Sarah."

"Sarah's fine." I waved it off, petting the chick's head.

"She's probably just traumatized. She needs time to adjust." Benny added. "And then-" he got cut off by laughing. I turned my head and saw Erica and Sarah walking towards us.

"-and then the fledgling says the dentist is the one with the cavities now!" they both laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows at the joke. It didn't make any since at all. You probably had to be a vampire to get it.

"Adjustment complete." Benny said when they stopped in front of us. "Trauma all gone. Vampires happy happy." he stroked the chick.

"Look who I bumped into." Erica smiled, lifting her arm which was linked with Sarah's.

Sarah saw the chick in my hand and said "Aw! That is so cute!" I leaned forward so she could pet it. "That will be a yummy snack later." all of our smiles disappeared and I moved my body so I was shielding the animal.

"You are not touching my baby." I snapped.

"It's a joke!" Sarah laughed. "Sheesh, I don't remember you guys being so serious."

"Um," Ethan exchanged uncomfortable looks with us. "and we don't remember you being so funny." he paused before realizing what he said. "But good one!" Benny faked laughed while Ethan smiled.

"No, it wasn't." I argued before the bell rang.

"That's us. Even immortals have to go to class." Sarah sighed, turning her head to see Erica.

"Bye!" Erica waved before turning and leaving with her.

"Eh, I liked her better when she was a fledgling." I gave their retreating backs a look of disgust before turning to the boys. "Well, Fluff and I have to get to class." I reached up and kissed Benny.

"Fluff?" Ethan asked as they both stared at me.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "That's what I named him." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up." I turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Why are they so steamed at Ethan?" Benny asked Sarah as we stood in the hall. Apparently a bunch of vampires are trying to get Ethan.<p>

"They think he's after them. First," she counted them off on her fingers. "two vamps were attacked in his backyard, then two more tried to pick him up and they were taken out too." she sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm really worried about him."

"Me too." Benny seemed uncomfortable before admitting "I promised them to hand Ethan over so they wouldn't end me." My mouth dropped opened as I stared at him.

"Benny!" I exclaimed, hitting the back of his head.

"But he didn't do anything!" Sarah shouted as he rubbed his head. The worried expression came back. "He said they were attacked by a smelly green mist." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Smelly green mist?" Someone repeated, walking up to us. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Rory. "Did Ethan's mom make tacos again? By the way, is he here? The council wants us to 'bring him to justice', wherever that is." while he was talking I had noticed some hair sticking out from Benny's head so I reached up and patted it down.

"It's true! There is a green mist, I saw it!" Ethan's voice appeared out of nowhere. I surveyed the halls but saw no Ethan.

"That's Ethan but I don't see him." Sarah said.

I shrugged. "The vampires must have got him. He's a ghost now."

"I'm not a ghost!" he snapped. "I'm right here." I looked to the right where his voice seemed to be coming from but saw nothing.

"Whoa! Do you know what this means?" Benny asked, switching his gazes from all of us. "I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" he smiled and Rory smiled too.

I rolled my eyes. "_I_ haven't even completed the invisibility spell, much less you."

"Oh yeah?" he turned to me. "Well maybe I'm just a better spell caster than you."

"Oh really?" I scoffed, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah." he stepped closer too and we had a glaring stare down. "You're really hot when you're angry."

"Thanks."

"Okay, ew!" Sarah squealed in disgust. "He's in the locker!" she walked over and hit the door. There was an ow from the inside. I stepped away from Benny.

"Yes, I am in the locker." Ethan's annoyed voice said. "If the vamps come for me at school at least I've got back-up."

"Oh, you can count on me!" Rory smiled, hitting the locker but then frowned when he heard Ethan cry out. "After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that's around here?" I stared at him. Somehow I wasn't surprised at his stupidness.

"I can't help you, Rory. I need time to prove that I'm innocent but the halls are full of fangs."

"Those aren't real vamps. It's Dusk day at WC High in honor of Erica's new pet movie star." Sarah informed.

"Lame." I commented and Benny nodded from beside me.

"I've got to go. Just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite." Sarah said, leaning towards the locker.

"Same to you. Remember; bite your tongue, not their face!" Ethan said. I raised an eyebrow but then shook my head.

"I've got to go too. See you, Benny," I got on my toes and kissed his cheek. I looked at the locker where Ethan was. "Locker boy." I strutted off, ignoring all the looks the other boys sent me.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Ethan's bed, flipping through my spell book, when Rory came in and then dragged Ethan in who was covered in a blanket.<p>

"Ow! Right on the head!" Ethan groaned from the floor.

"Sorry, man." Rory apologized, helping take the blanket off. "Should have put a 'This Side Up' stamp on this blanket." Ethan got up and sat down in front of the computer.

"All clear." Benny said, walking into the room. "I doubled back and snuck in, and I marked every evil spell that involves smoke, sulfur, and violence." He showed us the book that had a ton of markings in it.

"Wow, that's a lot of smoky violence!" Rory said.

"Hints the name black magic and not nice, sunny, smiley face magic." Benny gave him a sarcastic smile. I smirked. He was cute when he was being sarcastic.

"I've been going through my book too, but it's a bit more organized." I stood up and walked over to them. I held up the spell book which had markings that were way easier to read.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ethan held up a hand. "There's at least a dozen disappearances in the last month and in almost all of them they say 'No Recent Picture Available'." I looked over his shoulder and saw he was right.

"So this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" I'm pretty sure you could guess who said that.

"Or a mist that attacks people who don't show up on camera." Ethan said.

"Right!" Rory straightened up and looked at us. "Shy people!"

"Vampires, Rory! Vampires!" I snapped.

"Hey, hey! Here. This must be it." Benny held out the book so I leaned over his shoulder to look.

"That's what I thought it was too." I said.

"It's Bareamortis." Benny informed the others. "The breath of death." he started reading out of the book. "Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapor," He furrowed his eyebrows. "that seeks out and destroys its attended target."

"That's why it totally ignored me!" Ethan gasped in realization. "It's only going after vampires! We have to warn Sarah." he took out his phone and started dialing her number.

"That's going to be kind of hard considering she went to go and see the council..." Everyone whipped their heads to stare at me and I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"We think we've found a way to fight the breath of death." Benny said to Ethan as we both held our spell books in our hands.<p>

Rory, who was sitting on the bed, raised his hand.

"And don't say hold your noses." Ethan said, glancing towards him.

"Ancient tribes used witch bottles to get evil spirits away from people and then to trap them." I informed.

"Cool," Ethan looked at Rory and Benny before saying "Last time I checked, we're fresh out of witch bottles." he gave a humorless smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that! It doesn't have to be a witch bottle, it can be anything!"

"Like this," Benny reached over and grabbed Ethan's pencil holder before dumping the contents on the floor. "as long as you put the right symbols on them and we say the right spell over it."

"We need a bait though." I reminded, looking at Benny and then Ethan.

"Bait?" Ethan repeated in confusion.

"Items from the spirit's target." Benny said like it was obvious.

"Well, this mist is targeting vampires so we put vampire stuff in the jar?"

"What vampire stuff?" Rory asked, standing in a hurry. "Not my internal organs," he pointed at himself. "I need those!"

"Have you gone number one recently?" Benny asked, staring at him intensely.

I crinkled my nose. "Ew!" we all three exclaimed. He shrugged. Rory and him stared off for a moment before Rory reluctantly grabbed the holder and stomped out of the room.

Ethan sighed, putting the phone down. "Sarah's not answering."

"I told you, she's at the council!" I said, glancing behind me to see Rory grab a magazine and leave.

"Sarah?" Ethan asked, answering the phone. His eyes got wide. "A trail? This is bad! They're all in danger! Where is it?" He nodded and then hung up the phone.

"How come no one listens to me when I say something, but when someone else says it..." I held my hands up in exasperation.

"I listen to you." Benny said, putting an arm around me.

I gave him a look. "'Cause you know if you don't I'll break up with you."

"True." he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Let her go. I'm the one you want." Ethan said as he, Benny, Rory, and I burst into the council room.<p>

"I've got this! Why are you here?" Sarah hissed, looking at us from over her shoulder. In front of her was a table with adults and a young girl standing in front of it. I noted that Erica and that Dusk dude were also here.

"Trying to protect you!" Ethan hissed back as we stood beside her.

"Well, I was trying to protect you."

"Well, we're protecting you... too." Benny said.

"How about we're all just protecting each other, alright?" I suggested, glancing at everyone.

Ethan glared at the little girl in front of us. "Look, I didn't touch your friends. They were attacked by a spell called The Breath of Death."

"Yeah. Pretty scary, right? But what matters is that we can stop it!" Benny said.

"True." Rory pointed at her. "They made me go in a jar!" We all looked at him.

"Quiet!" the little girl ordered. I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. How old was she? Eleven? Twelve? "Perhaps we owe these boys and," she looked me up and down in disgust. "girl a chance to prove their innocents."

I relaxed a bit and Ethan sighed in relief. "That is very reasonable. Thank you." he put his stake away while smiling.

"I move the mortals to be devoured now."

"What?" Ethan gasped.

"How is that reasonable?" I exclaimed, stepping forward. I pointed at her. "You're insane, little girl!" Everyone else made their own sounds of disagreement as the girl walked around the table and sat down.

"If the attacks continue after you're gone," she shrugged with a smile. "then I guess you were innocent." She dropped her smile. "Seems far enough."

"To who?" I shouted.

"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny exclaimed, holding his weapon out in front of him.

"I guess I got my orientation after all." Sarah said. "You taught me when to control myself and when not to!" she stared angrily at the vamps and was about to lunge.

Ethan hurried and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, wait!" he stared at the people in front of us. "You call yourself the council? Don't you have to take a vote?"

"Fine. All in favor? Show of hands." the little girl said. Something in the room felt off as the others at the table raised their hands. It felt... dark. I realized it was the mist as a vampire tried to attack the leader.

"Benny! Emma! The witch bottle! Hurry!" Ethan starting rummaging through Benny's bag.

"Get it off of me!" The girl screamed, holding the guy's hands away from her face. Ethan took out the bottle and waved it in front of the vampire. It took its attention away from the girl and crawled across the table to Ethan who was backing off. Ethan fell to the ground and the mist came out of the vampire.

"Oh, that's bad." Benny commented as the mist started to swirl around Ethan. "And gross."

Sarah crouched down beside Ethan. "Ethan, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. He didn't answer. He just made a choking sound as the mist reached his face and then he sat up and attacked Sarah.

"What do we do with him?" Sarah shouted as she fought him off.

"Destroy him!" the little girl ordered. She turned to each of the vampires beside her. "I command it!"

"The witch bottle." I reminded, slapping Benny's stomach before we both went for it. Benny grabbed the stuff on the ground and put it back in the bottle.

Benny looked at me. "We still need the bait!"

I got up and hurried over to Rory. "Rory, I need something, okay?" I said. Before he could say anything, I reached up and yanked some hair out of his head and put it in the bottle Benny had beside me.

"Ow! My hair!" Rory exclaimed, giving me a look.

"Come on!" Benny held the bottle in front of us and we both put our hands on it. We recited the spell which made Ethan fall to the ground. The bottle dragged us towards him and the mist came out. It went straight into the bottle. Ethan stayed on the ground, catching his breath while Benny closed the container. "Gotcha!" He smiled at me and we high fived.

I smirked at the council. "Was that enough proof?" the girl just opened and closed her mouth in shock.

Sarah stepped forward with a mad expression on her face. "Still mad at me for defending the mortals who _just_ saved your life?"

"Erica was right. You are no fun." was what the girl said. I gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Sarah carefully watched the other vamps. "That's more like it." I turned around and started walking out with Benny.

"Stop!" I froze and turned around, instantly on guard. "Before you go," she glanced at the Dusk dude. "I want Dirk's autograph." I furrowed my eyebrows as I exchanged looks with the others beside me. "For a friend." She held her head up high.

"Vampire awkward." Benny sung and I nodded in agreement. I didn't wait for Dirk. I just walked out.

* * *

><p>I groaned, throwing the controller on to Benny's living room couch. "Dang it! I can't believe you beat me again!" I looked at Benny who was smirking.<p>

"Practice, young grasshopper, practice."

I sighed. "Whatever. I say we play Zombie Witch Four."

"So I can beat you again?" he asked as he got onto the ground and turned off the gaming system before turning on the other one. I threw the pillow at his head. "Ow!"

"You know you're going to have to take me out on a real date sometime, right?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow at him.

He turned and stared at me. "What do you call that time we went out to eat?"

"Lunch." I nodded. "A date is when you do more than one thing. Like, going to an amusement park and then dinner or something."

He groaned, throwing his head back. "We're already together. Do we really have to go through dates?" He stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine." he grumbled. I smiled at how easy he caved in as he flipped through the channels to get to the one we needed.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, holding out a hand. He froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Go back about 5 channels." he did as I said and I laughed at what I saw. "It's Dusker dude!"

"Would you look at that." he said, getting up and sitting next to me.

_"They're real!"_ Dirk said to the camera while a ton of photographers surrounded him._ "Vampires are real! They can fly. Look, look,"_ he reached into his pocket and brought out something I knew was his phone._ "I have a picture of my vampire girlfriend. There. See?"_ pictures of Dirk having his arms around nothing and kissing the air showed up on the screen.

We both laughed.

_"Sources say the struggling actor is currently getting treatment."_ the lady said.

Benny grimaced. "Poor guy." A moment passed. "Now on to Zombie Witch Four!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** **Wow, it's been a while. I haven't updated since last year. :/ **

** Hopefully my writing's changed since the beginning of this story because I was reading the first chapters and cringed at how many mistakes I had. Anyway, since it's been so long, Emma might seem out of character until I can get back into the groove of things.**

** And sorry if there's not that much romance. I'm trying to put as much as I can but I'm new at this whole relationship thing because all my stories lead up to the couple getting together, not the actual relationship. I'm going to get better at this whole romance thing, I promise! **


	21. Say You'll be Maztak

**Disclaime****r**:**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Who do you think the sub will be?" Ethan asked as we walked to class. We had heard that there was a sub for Mr. G because he wasn't feeling that great.<p>

"Probably an old guy who will bore us to death with his monotone voice." I sighed.

"Yeah, with a potbelly!" Benny added, smiling. I smiled back at him. Ethan opened the door to the classroom and we walked in. We all three turned to stare at the person in the room. It was a young woman, staring at a skull. I turned to Benny and Ethan to see them staring at her with wide eyes.

"Welcome, my young warriors." she said in some strange accent. She turned her head to face us. "I am Lucia." She saw me and her face scrunched up. "You, maiden, leave. I have no use for you."

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked over both my shoulders to see if she was talking to anyone else. "Me?" I pointed at myself. "You want me to leave?" She nodded. "Okay, let me get this straight. You," I pointed at her. "want me," I pointed at myself. "to skip class? Well I'm out. Good luck, boys!" I hurried out.

* * *

><p>Erica, Sarah, and I walked up to Benny and Ethan in the hallway. Ethan hit Benny, gesturing to us. Benny turned around to stand next to him.<p>

"You guys got any bloodstone?" Benny asked, staring at Erica and Sarah. "It sounds vampirey."

"All out of bloodstone." Erica breathed. "But I can make you bleed with a rock." Ethan and Benny exchanged looks.

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework and you're not freaked?" Sarah questioned, giving them an 'Are You Stupid' look.

I took Benny's paper from his hands despite his protests. "Yeah, some of this stuff is just plain weird!" I held the paper up with raised eyebrows.

"Hot sub," Erica held up one hand. "frozen brain." she held up the other. "Done!"

"My brain is not frozen! I just-" Ethan cut himself off when Lucia walked past them. Benny closed his eyes and smiled with Ethan. "have to find, um," Ethan turned to his list in his hands. "frog hearts."

Benny yanked the paper out of my hand and turned around to follow Lucia with Ethan.

"Benny!" I shouted in shock.

"Aw, is poor witch girlfriend getting ignored by nerdy witch boyfriend?" Erica said in a baby voice, giving me a pout.

"Shut up, Erica." I snapped, glaring at her.

She shrugged, turning to stare at the boys. "I'm just saying. Maybe he's realized what a terrible girlfriend you are."

"Erica!" Sarah exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

I stepped past Sarah and went in front of Erica. "Listen here, vampire." she raised an eyebrow. "I'm a great girlfriend and I'd start to watch my mouth if I were you because I have some pent up magic I've just been waiting to let out."

"Guys, stop it!" Sarah stepped between us to separate us but we kept glaring at each other. "Something weird is going on and we've got to figure it out."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Whatever." Erica muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what just happened." Sarah said, stopping to stand next to me while I put books in my locker. I glanced at her to tell her to continue. "I just got banished from Mr. G's class!"<p>

"Oh. You too, huh?" I asked, shutting my locker and turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I have her class with the boys in the morning and she told me to leave." I waved my hand. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Okay." she said slowly. "But there's more. Principal Hicks was there and he was acting weird and then let her sit on him."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sit on him? Like, actually sit?" she nodded. I whistled. "Wow, he must be really desperate."

She sighed. "No! I think there's something going on."

"Like what?"

"A spell?"

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling to think. "Could be." I nodded. "Can't be sure though." I lowered my eyes back to her.

"I'll call Ethan to warn him." she breathed, taking out her cell phone.

I scoffed. "Good luck with that. All the boys are too in love with her to realize anything." she nodded in agreement and I began to walk away. I stopped when a I thought came to me. I turned around while saying "Hey, Sarah?" She looked at me. "You think I'm a good girlfriend, right?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you are, Emma! Don't listen to Erica. She doesn't know what she's saying." I nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Grandma's door and knocked on it. A few moments later Grandma opened it.<p>

"Oh, hello, dear." she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Hi. Is Benny here?"

She nodded and stepped away from the door. "Yep, he's upstairs in the attic. But be warned though. He's acting a little strange."

I nodded at her. "Noted." I went upstairs to where the attic was and stared up at the hole. "Benny?" I called. There was a bump and some curses from a certain spell caster. I sighed and begun to climb the ladder until my head poked out. "Benny?" I saw him frantically going through a chest while murmuring something to himself. "What are you doing?"

"I need to find gold for my queen!" he exclaimed, glancing at me for a moment before continuing.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucia isn't your queen. She's just a sub."

He turned to glare at me. "Do not insult Lucia! She's amazing." he smiled dreamily before glaring at me again. "Now leave!" he once again began digging through the chest.

I sighed, putting my arms on the floor in front of me. "If you stop this crazy behavior, I'll play that stupid witch game you've wanted to play." I waved my hand carelessly. He didn't even respond. "Benny. Benny. Benny!" Nothing. I huffed and climbed down the stairs.

Sarah was right. Something weird is going on.

* * *

><p>We were at school when I saw a bunch of shirtless guys, including Mr.G, walking down the stairs while chanting.<p>

I slowly walked over to Sarah and Erica without turning away from the guys. The bunch stopped in front of Lucia and Mr. G held a skull in front of him. "Praise the Sun King." they all said as Mr. G lowered the skull.

"Is this real or am I having a nightmare?" I asked.

"I am totally praising the Sun King." Benny said loudly.

"I praise him twice as much as you!" Ethan hissed, glancing at him.

"The Sun King is pleased. He will soon return to us. You may cheer." Lucia held her hands out from her sides.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

"Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the sound of that. "Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?" everything single one of the boys started arguing each other until they suddenly stopped. They started chanting again as Mr. G held the skull up again and led them out of the hall.

"Benny's been working out." I commented, watching him leave.

"That Lucia thinks she's so hot it makes my blood boil." Erica growled. She hissed and moved her arm out of the sun. "Ow!"

Sarah pointed at her arm. "That's not the only thing that's boiling! Lucia's heating the whole world up!"

"The sun is turning my skin into human fondue." Erica glared at the sun as if it would feel her rage.

"Oh. Well, by all means, step outside." I smiled sweetly while gesturing towards the door. She glared at me and opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off by Sarah.

"Guys, focus! We need a plan and fast! Think. What would Ethan and Benny do?"

"No offense," Erica began, staring at her. "but that's a really stupid idea."

"Offense taken!" I exclaimed.

"Just saying 'no offense' doesn't make it any less offensive." Sarah pointed out, giving Erica a look.

"Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butt," she made an x with her arms before dropping it. "like vampires." I cleared my throat. "And witch. I guess." she mumbled before stomping off.

"I'm going to kill her one day. I know I am." I said, angrily watching Erica. Sarah sighed before we followed her. She led us to Mr. G's room.

"Okay," she announced as she walked in with us behind her. "Where's What's-Her-Face?" Benny, Ethan, and Rory stood in front of us. Still shirtless.

"The queen prepares for the Sun King's return." Benny informed, giving her a hard stare.

"I'm going to be the chosen one!" Rory added as Benny crossed his arms. Seriously, he has been working out! Gah, Emma, focus!

"Whatever! I'm not leaving without smashing something." Erica looked around the room.

"Well, she seems to like that skull." Sarah sighed, staring at it.

"We will die in defense of the sacred skull!" Ethan growled, getting into a defensive stance like the other three. "Especially Rory." I stared at Rory in confusion when he nodded in agreement.

"Whateves!" Erica sang before beginning to walk forward.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her arm and held her back. The boys had gotten into a deeper fighter stance. "They're obviously under a spell." I said while rubbing my hand that had touched Erica on my jeans.

"Emma's right. We need to retreat and come with a better plan." Sarah agreed. There was a pause before Erica vamped out at the boys.

"Fine, but we'll be back." Erica promised, pointing at them.

"Praise the Sun King!" I heard Mr. G say before the guys started chanting.

"If this is not a spell then this is the worst Glee club ever." Sarah said, sounding slightly freaked out.

"Let's just get out of here before they start dancing or something." I said, opening the door and leaving.

* * *

><p>I raised my eyebrow at the TV after Lucia was on it. She obviously had a lot more than just the guys at school under her spell because the weatherman was under it too. Apparently the sun was getting hotter which meant that it was going to flame up the Earth.<p>

"It sounds like the hour of judgment is tonight at sundown and if we don't act fast, the sun's going to take down our friends with it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I think I know who we need to call." I stated, glancing at the girls.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you called." Grandma said while sitting on Ethan's bed with Sarah. Grandma had a book opened up in front of her.<p>

"I figured we'd need to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would." Sarah admitted.

"And then," I looked at Erica from my seat on Ethan's computer chair. She was holding a fake snake. "give up. Call you." she pointed at Grandma. "Just like Ethan and Benny would."

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name." Grandma informed, glancing at the book. "Now Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too. Look," she pointed to a picture that I couldn't see.

"Ew. Animal hearts." I muttered, scrunching up my nose.

"The Sun King and the Sky Queen raided the Earth together but an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world." Sarah read off.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counseling." Erica commented, still playing with the fake snake. Grandma laughed before Sarah began reading again.

"Prophecies say the Queen will make an offering so pleasing that the Sun King will return to the Earth in an explosion of light that will end the mortal world!" her voice got more panicked at the end.

"Least I won't have to finish that essay. Yay!" Erica joked, holding her arms up. I glared at her.

"Lucia had the boys build an alter at school. She said the hour of judgment was tonight at sundown!" Sarah glanced at all of us in concern.

"So this probably all means she's going to sacrifice someone tonight and Rory said he was the chosen one." I said, slowly standing up.

"Well, what are you doing yammering with an old lady? It's up to you girls to save the world!" Grandma said as we all got up and stood next to each other.

"Whoo! Girl power!" I smiled, raising a fist in the air.

"We need to get our geek on and make a plan fast." Sarah breathed.

"Yay!" Jane sang, showing up at the door with her arms straight out.

"She said girl power, not little girl power." Erica said.

"Boo." Jane pouted as we walked to the other side of the room.

"So where's our big plan?" Erica asked a little later.

Sarah stared at her. "I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness and her power source and Emma's trying to find a spell that would help." I glanced up from my spot on the bed at them. "What are you exactly doing to help?"

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes...and glass heads." Erica added.

My head went up at that.

"Right! Her crystal skull! I bet that's her power source." Sarah stated. "Check this out." I got up and stood behind her to look at the book in her hand. "The sun's rays are lighting up the skull."

"So what?"

"So what happened in the original myth?" Sarah glanced between us. "Why did the sun and the Earth split up in the first place?"

"Because they were both hot-headed?" I guessed, shrugging.

"Really? That's all you got?" Erica asked, giving me a look.

"Well I'm not trying to make jokes, unlike a certain person in this room!" I glared at her.

"Here it is," Sarah pointed at a spot on the page. "They split because the Moon Goddess came between them."

Erica nodded. "Great. Gotta give the Moon Goddess a call. Got her cell number?" she looked at Jane who was silently sitting on the bed.

"Maybe we don't need the actual moon. Just something that will channel the moon's energy."

"Well," I turned and looked at Jane as she spoke. "maybe I'm just a 'little girl' but I know a big geek who paid six month's allowance to get moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow."

"Wow. That's a little too geeky, even for me." I said as Sarah closed the book and Erica stomped over to the bed. She put her hand underneath the pillow and came out holding underwear.

She gasped. "Oh, ew!" she let them drop on the bed.

I started laughing. "Oh, that's amazing."

"Great! Now I have to go chew off this hand!" Erica exclaimed, holding up her hand. Sarah sighed, throwing the book on the bed, and then put her hand under the pillow. Instead of underwear, Sarah came out with a bag of moonstones.

"Okay, got them. Let's go." We started walking out.

"You're welcome!" I heard Jane shout after us. I hurried back to the door and poked my head in.

"Thank you, Jane!" I gave her a smile before hurrying back to the group.

* * *

><p>"We've got our moon rocks and the paint for the windows." Sarah said as we walked outside the school towards Mr. G's windows.<p>

"Moonstones." I corrected, fixing my helmet. We were wearing black jackets, black tights, black knee high boots, black gloves, and a black motorcycle helmet. As you can imagine, there was a lot of black going around.

"Sarah, we're risking our lives for a flimsy plan based on one old legend." Erica said as we stopped by the windows.

"Those guys would be willing to do anything for us. It's time we returned to favor." I said. "Plus, I don't really want my boyfriend and only friends dying today."

They both stared at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Sarah looked at Erica. "I think the sun's getting to her."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh. Ha ha." Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Come on. Time to dethrone a queen." Sarah said to us before we put our motorcycle glass thing down over our eyes. We picked up the paint and then threw it on the window to cover it. We strutted into Mr. G's classroom and then took off the helmets. "The weather girls are here with an updated forecast."

"Yeah, cloudly with a one hundred percent chance of butt kicking." Erica added.

I glanced over at them. "Those lines were so lame. I'm not even going to try one." They both shot me a look. I noticed that Ethan was tied up on the alter and that the guys were still shirtless.

"Warriors, attack!" Lucia ordered. I threw my helmet on the ground like the other girls and walked forward. The guys came forward and we all fought them. I used mostly knock out spells since I didn't really want to damage my hands but sometimes I had to punch or kick. I heard glass breaking in the background and the room suddenly appeared lighter.

Rory and Benny stepped forward after we had gotten rid of the first batch of boys.

"Wow." Benny said, looking me over. "You look hot. It's a shame that we're going to have to destroy you." he glanced at all of us.

"Chosen one needs your help!" Ethan yelled from the altar. I glanced behind Benny and saw Lucia about to do something to Ethan. I stepped forward making Benny take a swing at me.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow after I caught his fist. I brought my other hand up with the moonstone and pressed it to his forehead. There was a purple light and then I threw Benny behind me like Sarah had done to Rory.

We continued fighting the rest of the boys.

"Accept the sacrifice, my Sun King! Purify the Earth in internal fire!" Lucia exclaimed while holding the skull in front of Ethan. The light was coming out of it and burning Ethan's chest.

"Here's one final offering from the moon goddess!" Sarah shouted before throwing the moonstone to Ethan who caught it. He hurried and placed it on Lucia's forehead. She shouted in pain and then stumbled back. She wobbled over to the side before dropping the skull.

"No!" she shouted after seeing that it had broken. There was a golden light before she completely disappeared. Benny and Rory hurried and untied Ethan while the sun's rays went down.

"W-What happened?" Mr. G asked, staring out the window in confusion.

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We saved the world." she smirked.

"And we looked pretty amazing while doing it." Erica smiled, flipping her hair too. She glanced over at me. "Well, some of us did."

"Oh, that is it!" I shouted before running towards her. Unfortunately for me, someone had wrapped their arms around my waist to stop me. "Let me go!" I clawed at the air while Sarah held off Erica who was getting ready to attack me. I wanted to use magic but the rational part of me told me that mortals were watching and they would probably freak out if they saw Erica on fire.

"My girlfriend." I heard Benny say to Mr. G with a smile. Benny was the one holding me back.

I growled before pushing Benny's hands off me. "Get your Rory hands off me." I stomped out.

"Emma? Emma!" I heard Benny whine before running after me. He gripped my arm and turned me around. "Why are you mad at me this time?"

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at Erica! She's been bugging me all day making backhanded comments and all I want to do is vaporize her into dust!" I brought my fist up while glaring at the door she was currently behind.

He gave me a knowing look. "Wanna go let out your anger in a lightsaber war?"

"...Yes." I mumbled.

"Come on." he was about to put his arm around me but I lifted my hands to stop him.

"No touching until you wash your hands." I stared at his hands in disgust.

He also looked down at his hands in disgust and nodded. "Yeah." he shuddered before going to the boys' bathroom

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I have over 50 on this story! Anyway, this isn't my favorite chapter but I tried. :/**


	22. Fanged And Furious

**Please read A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p>I popped up in front of Ethan and Benny with a smirk when they were walking down the hallway.<p>

"Wow. I thought _I _was mean, but trying to run over someone with your car?" I shook my head in fake disappointment.

"It wasn't me!" Ethan exclaimed as we stopped and Erica and Sarah joined us.

"Wow, another reason for girls to avoid you." Erica said, looking around at the people jumping out of Ethan's way.

Ethan just sighed and turned to Sarah. "Sorry about yesterday."

Sarah smiled softly. "Relax. Everybody has accidents. That's why we have insurance."

"But it wasn't me, it was the car!" Ethan argued. "It's possessed or something."

"Sure it is, champ." I said, patting his shoulder before going over to Benny and holding his hand.

"It's a ghost car!" Erica smiled, pointing at him while Sarah walked away. "Vrrroooommm." she sang before giving us a look and following Sara.

"Don't worry, bro." Rory said, joining us as we begun walking down the hallway together. "When I first started flying, I rear ended a 747. Ugh, I hate airline food. Am I right?" he nudged Ethan.

"Dude, this will all blow over. I bet it already has." Benny assured Ethan.

"You!" I heard down the hall. I turned to where Malcom was using crutches with bandages on his arm, knee, and head. "You tried to run me over!"

"Whoa. Nice going, Ethan." I whispered without taking my eyes off Malcom. _I_ wasn't even sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

Malcom started... hopping? Jumping? I'll stick with hopping. Malcom started hopping towards us and Ethan took a step back in alarm.

"I better get my car back by the end of the day or I'm calling the police and having your permit revoked!" Malcom pointed at him. "Revoked!" he repeated harshly, giving him a cold look.

"Emphasis!" I blurted out. Everyone turned to me with some sort of confusion written on their face. I shrugged. They shook their heads slightly and got back to the issue at hand.

Rory took a deep breath in. "Your bandages are leaking." He smiled dreamily as he stared at the arm. Malcom turned around and started hopping away with Rory stalking him from behind.

"You stole the car too?" I spoke up as I finally took my gaze away from Rory's weird stalking walk.

"Yeah, man. Just give him the car." Benny agreed, taking his eyes away too. Ethan turned us around and begun walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't have it! The last time I saw it, it was on his front lawn. Growling." Ethan admitted.

"Growling." I repeated, raising my eyebrows and leaning forward slightly to stare at him from over Benny.

"It's possessed!" he exclaimed, staring at me.

"Well, we need to find it!" Benny pointed at him as we stopped. "Alright, because no permit means no practice driving with Sara!"

"Oh my god." I groaned quietly, rolling my eyes.

"A-a-and," Benny mumbled before snapping his fingers and pointing at Ethan when he found the idea he was thinking about. "Jail time."

"Benny!" Ethan gave him a look.

"Okay, dude, relax." he held his hands up. "We'll find it." He balled up a hand in a fist and punched it into his other hand. "We'll make it talk."

"Yeah, making a car talk. Should be completely easy." I said sarcastically, turning a corner in the hallway with them.

* * *

><p>Benny and I walked into the cafeteria searching for Ethan.<p>

"There he is." Benny said, pointing at him before we walked over to where he was sitting on a chair. "There you are. You missed class." he sat down on the table next to the chair.

"And you never miss class." I smirked, sitting on the side of Ethan's chair.

"I've been looking up the car's registration number." Ethan explained, holding a newspaper in his hand. "Can you believe it was originally designed to be a racer?" I raised an eyebrow when Ethan looked at me.

"That clunker?" Benny asked in disbelief. "I could beat it on my tricycle."

Ethan scoffed. "Your tricycle has rocket boosters."

"What?" I asked, staring at Benny in jealously.

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right." he turned serious, nodding his head. "It is a sweet ride."

"I wanna see this tricycle with rocket boosters." I pointed at Benny.

"Guys," I stared down at Ethan as he spoke. "can we focus, please? Check out this old newspaper. Malcom's grandfather was Manfred Bruner." I studied the article which showed a picture of 2 men shaking each others hands with the supposed 'possessed' car behind them.

"Bruner automobiles?" I asked, glancing at them both.

"Yeah." Ethan lowered the paper. "That car has been in a bunch of suspicious accidents all involving members of his family." he shrugged slightly. "Then it just disappeared."

"So the guy, or car, has family issues." I guessed.

"Remind me never to be related to Malcom Bruner." Benny said, staring at Ethan.

I gave Benny a confused look. "You can't..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "You're lucky you're cute."

He smiled brightly at that.

Ethan stared at the paper excitedly. "This totally shows that there's something going on with that car."

"How?" Benny questioned, staring at the paper as well.

Ethan gave him a bewildered look. "Suspicious accidents? I bet that car was possessed back then too! This is my Get Out of Jail Free card! We gotta spread the word!" he sat up slightly and started collecting the paper on the desk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I spoke, putting at hand on both their shoulders and causing them to both stop and stare at me. "To a normal person, this," I gestured to the papers, "just looks like a person trying to get revenge on a family."

"Then we tell not normal people." Ethan shrugged, picking up the papers again.

"Spreading the word to not normal people. Okay." Benny nodded. Ethan's phone started ringing so he answered it.

"Hey, Rory. What's up?" Ethan asked, continuing to pick up the papers. Benny went down to help him while I stayed on the couch and stared at my nails. I really needed to paint them again. "What? No!" I glanced at Ethan but then turned my attention back to my nails. I got a really pretty blue color the other day. I think I'll use that.

_"Revoke his permit! Revoke Ethan Morgan's permit!" _I furrowed my eyebrows at the little voice and searched the room for the source only to find it was coming out of Ethan's phone.

"Well," Ethan sighed with a small smile on his face after he hung up. "At least we know where the car is."

"Dude," Benny said, staring intensely at the paper he was holding while Ethan got up. He flipped it around and pointed at an article. "the Beatles are coming to town! We gotta go!" he glanced between Ethan and I.

"Come on, Benny." I sighed, grabbing his arm and gently pulling him to follow Ethan.

When we got to the parking lot to where the car was, my eyes widened in amazement. "Wow." I said slowly. It looked brand new!

"Whoa, creepy car makeover." Benny commented, staring at it too.

"I don't get it!" Ethan admitted, looking the car over. "This car has been in two accidents since I've found it and it looks better than ever."

"Maybe in one more it'll get heated seats!" Benny joked, smiling at him.

"Maybe it's charmed?" I offered, crossing my arms and shrugging.

"Wow, looking good." Sarah smiled as Erica and her walked over.

"Mm, smelling good too." Erica mused.

"I smell blood!" Rory practically growled out with a smile on his face. He quickly pointed at Erica. "Dibs!" She gave him a look. He smelled around the car before opening the hood. "Cool! Free lucky squirrel tail!" he picked out a tail and held it out to us. I wrinkled my nose and pushed his hand away in disgust.

"Yea, Malcom did say there was a squirrel's nest in there." Ethan said.

Benny reached in and took out the stick thing that measured the oil, but instead of oil being on it, there was blood. "Whoa, the engine is filled with blood." he said in disgust while studying it. "I did not see that one coming." He put the stick back.

"Squirrel blood?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's definitely human." Sarah breathed with a hungry look on her face.

"With a hint of squirrel." Rory added, staring at the sky. Benny and I exchanged looks.

"A possessed car that runs on blood?" Ethan frantically shook his head. "That's it. I'm pulling the plug right now!" he reached in to touch the engine and then froze. There was an electric sound and he hurriedly pulled his hand out. We all took a step back as he shut the car hood. "I think this car is possessed by a vampire! It just bit me." he held his hand out as evidence.

"Ugh, what is with this town and vampires?" I exclaimed, raising my arms slightly from my sides.

"Oh, so you're hungry, gelato face?" Rory said loudly, strutting to the front of the car. "Well how about a knuckle sandwich?" I winced when he slammed his fist into the hood of the car. There was a dent when he lifted his fist up, but he quickly backed away when it healed itself.

"It feeds like a vampire and regenerates like a vampire?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"We'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car. You won't get blamed for anything by reason of insanity!" Benny smiled at Ethan and then at me.

"I'm not worried for me anymore. We have to stop this car before it hurts anybody else." Ethan stated right before the bell rang.

"Later." Benny said before seeing Ethan's look. "You don't want prison and detention."

"Very true." I nodded before joining them.

* * *

><p>I was strutting down the hall when I saw Benny searching through the spellbook.<p>

"Aren't you afraid that someone will see that?" I asked, turning my direction to walk with him. He jumped and blinked at me a few times.

"Oh." He looked around the hallway. "Nah. Everyone here is too oblivious." he waved his hand and continued looking through the book.

"What's going on? You're all jumpy."

He sighed. "I have to go outside and try to get the vampire out of the possessed car." he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Wanna come?"

I scoffed. "Duh. What spell were you thinking of using?" I asked, leaning over to stare at the pages.

"Um, this one looks promising." he pointed at one.

I nodded. "Yeah, that could probably work."

"What could work?" Sarah asked, popping up in front of us making Benny and I come to a halt.

"We have to go outside and depossess Ethan's vampire car. You coming?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows a bit at my wording but nodded anyway.

We continued walking and I noticed that Benny was still nervous.

I sighed. "Relax." I grabbed a hold of his hand that was running over the spells and stared at him. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, and if I do it wrong the car will only attack me." he smiled weakly. "No big deal." he chuckled.

"If that happens then I have some spells that could hold it off a bit before you get too injured."

He gave me a dry look. "Gee. Thanks." he said in a monotone voice.

I smiled brightly. "You're welcome!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah staring at us weirdly so I turned my head and looked at her.

"You guys are the weirdest couple ever." she shook her head slightly while staring at us.

"Just the other day you were saying we were the cutest." I reminded as we pushed open the school doors.

"It changes day-to-day."

"Oh great." I groaned when I saw Erica and Rory already at the car. It seemed like Rory was doing something inside the car while Erica was leaning against it.

We hurried forward and I caught Erica saying "We're helping Ethan!" really brightly.

"Oh, okay. I better get back to work!" Rory said, going back inside the car.

"What are you guys doing?" Benny asked once we got in front of them.

Erica stared at us. "...Nothing."

"We're going to get Ethan out of trouble by stealing his car." Rory spoke up, straightening slightly.

I nodded slowly. You can always count on Rory to tell the truth no matter what or how weird the situation was.

"It makes sense when Erica says it." Rory added after seeing our expressions.

"We were just trying to help out." Erica said in a fake sincere voice. "And, um... Yeah, it was all Rory's idea." she threw her thumb back to the blonde.

"Rory had an idea?" Sarah repeated. She scoffed. "Why not blame space aliens? That's more believable."

"I knew it." Rory stared up at the sky, slowing backing up. "Stupid space aliens." he closed the car door.

"Okay, sorry vamps. This blood bank is about to get closed, alright?" Benny announced, walking over to the front of the car. He lifted the book and repeated the spell before sprinkling something over the hood. He turned his body and gave a thumbs up to someone, probably Ethan, but I was too busy watching the car.

My eyes widened and I took a small step back when the car's engine turned on. It revved a few times before starting to back up.

"No! No, no, stay!" Benny begged, holding out his hands.

"Bad vampire car!" I scolded, pointing at it. "Stay!" it completely ignored us and continued to back out and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Nice one, Mr. Wizard." Erica commented.

"Nice spell, Benny!" Sarah shouted sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted, holding my hands out. "It's not his fault! I thought the spell was going to work too! You can't be one hundred percent certain on these things!"

Sarah huffed and slapped her arms to her side. "What are we going to do now? It's mad, evil, and hungry!"

* * *

><p>I opened Ethan's door and walked in only to stop in the doorway of the living room. Ethan and Benny were putting some guy on the couch.<p>

"You guys killed somebody without me?" I asked with my mouth dropped open.

"No. Knock out spell." Benny informed, smiling at me.

I pointed at him. "Oh yeah! Handy." I nodded.

"Do you know how to knock?" Ethan interrupted, staring at me and glancing at the door.

"I do. Just don't find any use for it." I shrugged, walking over to the couch. He sighed in defeat before crouching down next to the guy on the couch and taking out a tube which turned out to be a needle.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Benny repeated quickly after seeing the needle. Ethan stopped and looked at him. "I thought we were going to save him, not drain him."

"We are." Ethan breathed, glancing between Benny and I. "We'll let him stay here, but we need his blood in order to lead the car back into a trap and destroy it once and for all." Benny nodded after thinking about it.

"You seem a little too good at that, Ethan." I observed suspiciously when he put the needle in the guy's arm.

"I took a nursing course in summer school." he admitted with a sheepish smile. Benny suddenly straightened up and pulled back his jacket sleeve to his elbow. He pointed at Ethan while bending down again.

"I knew someone was stealing my blood," Benny pointed at me. "You told me I was imagining it," he pointed back at Ethan who was putting away the blood. "you told me I was imagining it! It's for Sara, isn't it?" he glared at Ethan.

"Uh," Ethan chuckled nervously and stood up, going to the door. "that's not really important right now."

Benny glared at me. "It was, wasn't it?"

I raised my hands in defense. "Don't look at me. I really did think you were imagining it." I shrugged.

"First we need to locate that car." Ethan stated before he opened the door. I heard an engine starting and my eyes widened when I saw the vampire car in front of his house.

"Found it." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Benny and I were putting down the rakes for the trap when Benny moved out of a running Rory's way.<p>

"Move!" I ordered, getting up with Benny and running out of the way of the possessed car. The car successfully ran over the rakes and rolled to a stop a few feet away. Ethan laughed, getting out of the car as we all joined him.

"Ha! Fooled ya!" Rory mocked, taking off the dark wig he was wearing. "It's me, Rory. Not Richard Bruner, grandson of Manfred Bruner!"

"Let's see how scary this car is with four flat tires!" Ethan said smugly. Suddenly the tires on the car filled up with air again and the engine turned back on.

"Oh," Ethan gasped. "Okay, that didn't work."

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. We all backed up as it moved forward towards Rory.

"It's still after this Bruner blood! Here, Emma, you take it!" Rory threw it to me and I had no choice but to catch it.

"Dude!" Benny exclaimed, giving him a look as the car faced me.

"No way! I'm not getting attacked by a blood sucking car. Here, Erica." I threw it at her.

"Nuh, huh. If I can't drink it, I don't want it." She threw it over to Benny.

"Come on, guys!" Benny whined. "I'm one of the only two people who can't out run a car!" He shuffled over to the side towards Sarah. "Here you go."

Ethan suddenly ran over and took it. "Let me take it! I got an idea." he informed us, backing up. "Just give me a head start, okay?" He ran off.

"Ethan, no!" Sarah shouted after him. The car turned toward Ethan and was about to go after him.

"Well, you guys heard him!" I said to the vampires, gesturing towards the car. All three of them put their hands on the hood and tried to hold it back.

"Guys, just let it go! Trust me, just do it!" Ethan shouted from somewhere in the back. "Come on!"

"Do what he says!" Benny ordered. "That's his," he raised his thumb with a smile. "'I got a plan' voice."

All three of them ran to the sides and the car peeled forward towards Ethan. It drove over to the platform he was on and Ethan dived out of the way just in time. The car flipped over and skidded across the floor.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted as we all ran over to him. Ethan had grabbed a stick of wood and was standing on top of the upside down car.

"End of the road, car-nivore!" he exclaimed before trying to drive the stick in.

"Here," Sarah breathed, climbing up to join him. "Allow me." He handed the stick off to her. "This blood drive's over!" she stabbed the wood into the car making steam come out of the hole.

"Thanks." Ethan smiled, out of breath. "You didn't have to one up my victory line though."

"Well, if it helps, they both sucked." I spoke up from where the rest of us were behind them.

"Hey!" Ethan gave me a look. "Oh," he reached into his jacket and pulled out the blood vial. "Bottoms up, Rory. You deserve it." he tossed it over.

"Hey, I came all this way, the least you could do is pay for dinner!" Erica whined before trying to tug the bottle out of his hand. They started arguing and Benny and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Guys, stop!" Ethan shouted.

"We got this." Benny assured. We both recited the knock out spell and I touched Erica's neck while he touched Rory's. I high-fived Benny when they both fell to the ground. "Sleep tight, fangy friends!" he laughed. I smiled and put my hands on my hips. His smile faded. "Wait." he looked at me and then to Ethan and Sarah. "That means we're stuck cleaning stuff up, doesn't it?" My smile faded as well.

Ethan shrugged. "Yep. Just you, me, Emma-" Benny quickly recited the spell and touched his own neck. I looked down at him as he fell. "Well, I guess I got us into this mess," he grimaced, looking at all the damage. "I guess I'll clean it up."

"I'll help you." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Or," Sarah said. "we could leave it for them when they wake up." she looked at the three on the floor.

I smirked while staring at Sarah. "I like your thinking."

"Come on, guys. I'll give you rides home." she held out her hands. I glanced between her and Ethan.

"You know? You two go ahead." I waved at them. "I'm just going to walk home. Running fast makes me nauseous." I put a hand on my stomach.

"You sure?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Totally." I wagged my finger at them. "Now run safe, kids." I smirked and winked at Ethan before hurrying off. Soon I heard Benny yelling my name and running up to me.

"I can't believe you left us there to clean it up!" he whined, trying to catch his breath.

I looked him over. "You don't seem to be doing much cleaning."

"Yeah, I left Rory in charge." He waved it off before grabbing my hand.

I sighed and kissed his cheek. "That place is never going to get clean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, nothing really going on in this chapter. :/

So, um, I don't really have very good excuses for not updating... Okay, well, school is one excuse because I do that all day and by the time I'm done with it my brain is fried and I can barely focus on anything.

Another is, is that I'm having really bad writers block with this story. :/ I don't really know where I'm going with Emma and Benny's relationship so if any of you could give me some ideas, it would be greatly appreciated :) Some people have already given me some great ideas that I may use but I want to hear some others.

I know that I'm going to do a date chapter that isn't set in an episode. I don't really know when it'll come out but I'm hoping it will be the next chapter. I may bring in Emma's former flirter who tries to win her over like grapejuice101 suggested.

I'm going to try to get out at least a chapter or more a week, but it all depends on when I have time to write and if I can focus enough to write it out.

But thanks to anyone who is still reading this story even after all these hiatuses!


	23. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV:<strong>

"Alright, major emergency going on right now!" Benny announced, entering Ethan's room.

"Yeah, I got that from the 50 text messages you sent me." he responded without looking up from his computer screen.

"Why didn't you answer me back?" Benny asked, his tone a little higher and giving him a look.

Ethan shrugged. "Figured you come here either way, so..."

There was a pause before Benny shook his head slightly and began talking. "I need your help. I'm taking Emma on a date and I have no clue what to do."

Ethan stopped what he was doing and turned in his chair to face Benny. "You guys have dated for how long now? And you still haven't gone on a date?" he had an amused smile on his face.

"We've been on sort-of dates, but not an official one. That doesn't matter!" Benny blurted out, making Ethan jump. "What matters is that I'm going to take my super hot girlfriend on an official date and I have no clue what to do!" he gripped Ethan's shoulders and leaned in. "Help me!"

"Okay," Ethan muttered slowly, giving Benny a wary look before taking his hands off him. "First of all, you need to relax. Second of all, just take her somewhere nice." he shrugged and turned back to the computer.

"More details, Ethan!" Benny urged, turning him back around.

"I don't know! A restaurant or something!"

Benny groaned, throwing his head back. "Emma doesn't want to go to a restaurant for a date." he put his head back down and stared Ethan down intensely. "She's mentioned it many times. Many."

"Then go ask Sarah or something. She's a girl and Emma's friend." Ethan looked away while furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, sort of friend..." he shook his head before turning back to Benny. "She probably knows what she likes."

Benny snapped his fingers and pointed at Ethan. "Great idea! I'll ask her today at school." he backed up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You still haven't taken her out on a date yet?" were the first words Sarah said to Benny.<p>

"Yea, yea, yea. I already heard this from Ethan." Benny waved it off. "So what should I do?"

She shrugged, closing her locker. "I don't know. Take her to a restaurant or something?"

Benny groaned. "Once again, already gone through this. She doesn't want to go to a restaurant."

"Well, has she dropped any hints?" she questioned, staring at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Has she mentioned any places she likes to go? Anything she'd like to try?" she moved her hand in 'Come on' way.

He stared at the ceiling while thinking. "Um, she mentioned she wanted to go to an amusement park a few weeks ago."

"There you go! Lucky for you I think there's a fair going on a few minutes from town."

Benny smiled. "Great. Thanks, Sarah." he suddenly turned serious. "Don't tell her anything."

She gave a surprised laugh while lifting a hand. "I promise I won't."

"Cool." he nodded before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV:<strong>

"Thanks for the ride, Grandma." Benny said as we both got out of the car.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up in two hours." she informed us.

"Grandma!" Benny whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Two and a half hours." she gave us a stern grandma look before driving off.

"So what do you want to do first?" Benny asked when we got to the ticket booth.

"Um," I looked over the fair in front of us. "rides then games?" I suggested, looking at him.

"Alright. Let's do it." he smiled at me before we went off to find a ride.

About one and a half hour later we had gone on some rides and played a few games. On a few of the games I knew Benny had used magic to win, but I just decided to ignore it and let him have his 'victory' moment.

Right now we were sitting at a table with our food in front of us.

"So, how am I doing on the date so far?" he asked nervously while picking off a piece of the elephant ear.

I decided to play around with him a bit so I looked around us in confusion. "We're on a date? Well, that explains the stuffed animal." I gestured to the monkey that sat next to me.

He threw his head back in defeat. "Are you serious?" he looked back at me. "I've spent days trying to get this date right and-" he cut himself off when he saw me trying to hold in a smile. "You're joking, aren't you?"

I finally let the smile out. "Duh! I'm not stupid. I knew it was a date when you asked me."

He let out a breath. "Okay, good." He pulled out the tickets he had left in his pocket. "Alright, we have enough tickets for two rides. Which ones do you want to go on?"

We looked at each other and smirked, already knowing which ones we were going to choose.

"UFO and Kamikaze!" we both shouted out together.

"I said it first." I smirked.

"No way! I did!" we hurried and ate our food before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Now, I don't know if you know this, but eating plus riding fast rides right after isn't a very good combination. Which is how an hour later we found ourselves in the back of Grandma's car, groaning.<p>

"What did I warn you two before we got there?" she asked, turning her head to glance at us.

Benny sighed while staring at the car ceiling. "Don't eat before going on rides."

"That's right. Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Benny turned his head to me and silently shook his head making me smile. "Alright, you can drop us off here, Grandma." he said after we reached my street.

"I can drive you to the house." she argued, about to drive forward.

He leaned forward in his seat hissing "Grandma!" and giving her a look.

She sighed. "Alright fine." she stopped the car and we both got out.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at her.

"No problem, dear." she smiled back at me before driving off.

"So you're going to walk all the way home?" I asked him as we walked down the street.

"It's only, like, 3 blocks. That's nothing for the Benmister!" he flexed his arms which a smile.

"Uh, huh." I smiled when we stopped in front of my house. I turned and stood in front of him. "Well, I had a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me."

"No problem. I had fun too." he stuck his hands in his pockets and there was a pause. "So, I guess I'll just... go..." he pointed his thumb down the road.

I rolled my eyes. Fine, if he wasn't going to do it, then I was. I grabbed his jacket and pulled his lips down to mine. When I pulled away he had a huge smile on his face.

"Score!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "We've kissed before, Benny." I pointed out.

"Yea, but this is different. It's our first date kiss!"

I nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll see you later then." I opened my door and closed it, but not before sending Benny a wink. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait. I didn't want to put this up until I had written out the next chapter which is Flushed. I know this chapter isn't the greatest but I tried. :/

PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw pointed out that Emma doesn't use magic that much in the story but I have a reason for that. Since she's been a Earth-Priestess for so long and knows what she's doing, she's giving Benny a chance to expand his own ability with magic by letting him do all the magic things that need to be done. I'll start including more magic and Emma scenes though.

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and suggestions!


	24. Flushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>My face burst into a smile when I saw Ethan and Benny walking down the hall with Rory. That wasn't what made me smile though; it was the fact that they had some serious greasy hair going on.<p>

"Whoa." I laughed while staring at their hair. I stopped walking when I reached them. "Are you guys trying the total geek thing now?"

"No!" Ethan exclaimed while glaring at me. "Our showers cut off before we could rinse!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You guys were in the shower together?" I looked and pointed at Benny. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No!" they both shouted with wide-eyes.

"Different showers!" Benny added quickly with rapid hand movements.

"I know. That's what I thought too." Rory smiled before lightly hitting me on the arm. I gave him a poker face with my eyebrows raised. He frowned and quickly wiped off where he had touched.

* * *

><p>I was in the bathroom with some freshman who was wearing a baby outfit when Sarah burst in and scrambled into the stall that was just opening.<p>

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" she explained to the freshman before shutting the door.

"Oh, come on, Sarah!" I groaned with my head thrown back.

Luckily another stall opened, but before I could even take a step towards it, the freshman was already closing the door.

I growled under my breath while glaring at the door. It soon turned into a disgusted expression when I heard the sounds that were coming from her stall. The sounds started getting more and more intense to the point where it didn't seem like a bathroom problem.

I walked forward and pounded my fist on the stall door. "Yo, freshman, you okay in there?"

"Kate? Are you okay?" I heard Sarah ask warily from inside her stall.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" The freshman, Kate, screamed. My eyes widened, and Sarah high-tailed it out of her stall.

"Okay. I'll try and find a nurse. Just hang in there, okay?" Sarah reassured Kate before turning to me. "Stay here with her." I nodded, and she ran out.

I listened for any sound of Kate, but it was completely quiet.

"Kate?" I called cautiously while furrowing my eyebrows. "You okay, freshy?"

No answer.

I closed my eyes and groaned when I realized what I had to do. I reluctantly walked into the next stall and stood on the toilet before peeping over into the next stall. "Oh no." I gasped when I saw the wreckage in there, but no Kate.

"In here. She didn't sound good." I heard a breathless Sarah explain. My eyes widened, and I hopped off the toilet.

"Actually, Kate went home." I explained with a sweet smile as I walked out of the stall. The nurse and Sarah gave me confused expressions.

"What?" Sarah questioned.

"Kate. Went. Home." I hissed through clenched teeth while giving her a meaningful look. I turned my attention back to the nurse. "You can look if you want," I gestured towards the stall. "but I'm telling ya, it's not a pretty sight." I wrinkled my nose, and waved my hand in front of it.

The nurse didn't need to be told twice and hurried out.

"Okay, what is going on?" Sarah demanded, squinting at me.

"Check the stall." I ordered with a nod towards the door.

"What?"

"The stall. Check it." She rolled her eyes but did as told. I soon heard a gasp that told me she saw everything. "Told ya."

She hurried out and then reached down below the stall door. She pulled out Kate's chewed up converse. She had a horrified look on her face as she pulled out what seemed to be a tooth from the side of the shoe.

"Come on. We need to find the others." I nodded in agreement at her words. We both sprinted out and down the hall.

I stumbled slightly when Benny ran into me, and Ethan ran into Sarah. "OMG, you scared me!" Sarah cried to Ethan without breaking stride. The guys turned around and trailed after. "We have to talk."

"No, _we _need to talk!" Benny corrected while pointing at himself.

"Benny, we're the same we." Ethan explained to him in exasperation before turning to Sarah. "What is it?"

She came to a stop and faced them. "Sometime terrible just happened to Kate in the bathroom."

"Something-"

"Came in through the pipes?" Ethan interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think whatever it was came to the home-ec room looking for desserts." He gave us all worried looks. I glanced up at the bell when it rang.

"I found this." Sarah lifted the tooth. "Instead of Kate."

"Actually you found her shoe instead of her and that just happened to be in it. Although, technically, I found the shoe since I told you about her first." I corrected as Benny took the tooth.

She stared at me with an 'Are You Crazy' look. "Does that really matter right now?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "Depends on who you ask."

"We need to go where the pipes go. Come on." Ethan interrupted before hurrying off with Sarah behind him. Benny and I followed after them.

"Can I see that?" I asked Benny while gesturing towards the tooth. He shrugged and handed it over.

I examined it as we turned a corner. I shrugged after a moment. I thought that I'd maybe be able to tell what the animal was, but all I could tell was that it was a carnivore. Which was pretty much obvious by now.

"Maybe there's a reason the basement's off-limits." Benny pointed out a little later as we slowly climbed down the dim-lighted steps. I gripped Benny's arm when there was a crash. We paused before continuing. We had barely taken two steps when the lights started flickering before turning off completely.

"I got this." I assured before raising my hand and murmuring a spell. A ball of light appeared in my hand and lit up the area.

"Oh, man. You gotta teach me how to do that." Benny stared at the light in fascination.

"Patience, young grasshopper, patience." I smirked in amusement.

"Whatever it is must have hit a power line or something." Ethan explained.

"I don't like this." Sarah spoke with a trembling voice.

"Come on." I said while I pushed my way to the front so I could lead the way.

"Sure, dying young could be fun." Benny squeaked out sarcastically.

"Happy thoughts, Benny." I reminded him, barely glancing over my shoulder. I took slow, cautious steps forward.

"We're just taking a look." Ethan reassured.

"That's what they always say in scary movies before they get eaten alive!" Benny hissed. We kept walking and jumped when something rattled above us. "That thing is nature's greatest klutz." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey guys!" I screamed and threw my free hand forward. There was a thud as someone fell on the cement ground. When the person groaned, I realized it was Rory.

"Oh, it's just Rory." I breathed in relief while bringing a hand to my heart.

"Hey, that hurt!" he shouted from the ground with a glare toward me.

"Oh, suck it up! You're a vampire!"

"Nice reflex." Benny complimented with an impressed smile. I high-fived him.

"Thanks." I grinned.

He turned to Rory who was standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a snack. What else?" he asked defensively.

"We thought you were-" Ethan stopped, and his eyes widened while staring at something. "t-that!" he pointed behind Rory. I followed his finger, and spotted an alligator with a glowing green mouth.

Rory turned around to see and exclaimed with a flinch.

"Was that an alligator?" Ethan questioned in disbelief after the animal had walked past the door. I nodded with my eyes at the door. I was speechless. "How was that an alligator?"

"You got me." Benny responded, just at shocked.

"I mean, in Whitechapel?" Ethan continued.

I tore my gaze from the door to give him a look. "Whitechapel has vampires, werewolves, magical trees, magical _cars_," I tapped off on my finger." and that's all that we know right now. I don't think an alligator here would be seen as too unusual."

"Uh, guys?" we all turned to Rory. "Remember that locker search a couple months back?" I shrugged while nodding. He then told us that he flushed two alligators down the toilet to avoid getting caught with them in his locker.

"You flushed live alligators?" Sarah asked while we crossed the room with me still in the lead.

"I didn't mean to!" He saw our expressions "What? They obviously survived."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you get them?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, Florida." Rory sighed. "I thought they were iguanas!" I furrowed my eyebrows at him in disbelief. "When they called the locker raid, I panicked! I thought they'd be safe in there."

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says 'home' like a school toilet." Ethan responded sarcastically as we paused before continuing to walk.

"Yeah, it definitely went this way." Sarah told us as we started walking up some steps.

"How do you know?" Benny asked, doubtfully.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell."

"She's right. It was here." Rory confirmed, pushing his way in front of me. I glared at his head. Why was everyone touching or interrupting me today?

"Ugh!" he crinkled his nose as he stared down at the ground. "Is this normal for an alligator?" He pointed down at his shoe where there was a pile of glowing green goo.

We avoided the pile as we started walking up the steps again. Something suddenly connected in my brain, and I stopped, turning around to face Benny. Everyone paused to see what I was doing.

"Benny, did you happen to flush a potion down the toilet four months ago?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

His eyes widened before grimacing. "Guilty." he shrugged one shoulder sheepishly.

Sarah sighed in annoyance while throwing her head back slightly. "No wonder it grew so much in four months!"

"What was the potion?" Ethan asked Benny.

"The potion was called Jock Star." he smiled excitedly. "It gives you the combined athletic mojo of Sidney Crosby, Kobe Bryant, and a circus dolphin."

"A dolphin?" Ethan repeated in confusion.

Benny saw all of our looks. "What? It's Emma's favorite animal." he shrugged before going up the steps again. I smiled slightly before following with the light still in my hand.

"I need new friends." Sarah mumbled. We reached the hallway and peeked around the corner. I clenched my fist to extinguish my light since it was bright enough to see again. "I can't believe you were going to take something like that! I'm telling your grandmother." she scolded Benny with a finger up as we continued down the hall.

"No, no, no! Please don't tell her!" Benny whined with a fear-filled look. He turn to me. "Tell her not to tell my grandma!"

"I'm telling her!"

"Guys!" Ethan exclaimed. He stared at both of them. "Not now. We're trying to find a huge alligator."

We heard a growl and turned to see a tail disappear behind a hallway corner.

"Don't surprise it. They don't like to be surprised." Benny whispered quickly. We carefully walked to the corner and looked down the hall. The alligator was there in the middle of it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ethan frowned. "We've got it cornered. Let's go." Ethan spoke with fake bravery with his hand on Sarah's arm.

Benny and I gaped at Rory as he ran down the hall and disappeared.

"What-" Benny cut himself off and shook his head at me. I pursed my lips in anger before we went to follow Ethan and Sarah.

Apparently we got too close to the alligator because it whipped its head towards us and growled. We all scrambled back, and Benny grabbed my arms to make sure I didn't go forward. He didn't have to worry about that.

"Okay, no we don't have it cornered!" Ethan yelped in alarm.

Rory stepped out of the door that was behind the alligator while holding some sort of sack.

"Rory, get back!" we whispered to him. He completely ignored us and went ahead to throw the sack over the alligator's head.

"Got you!" he climbed on the back of it.

"Rory! What are you doing?" Ethan shrieked.

"No, let him do it!" Benny gave us a serious look. "Or else we'll have to do it!"

"Guys! I saw this on '_The Crocodile Hunter_'!" Rory spoke in an Australian accent while wrestling the reptile. "Help me burrito this thing!" I followed after Ethan and ran to help.

"I'll get its tail!" Ethan informed before running over to it.

"Watch his teeth!" Sarah warned. I fidgeted on the sidelines since I really didn't know what to do to help. I can't use my magic considering that there was no way I could concentrate with all the commotion.

"That's it! You got him! You're not bad!" Benny taunted the alligator as he shined the light at it.

"Get his head!" Ethan shouted at us, struggling with the tail. Sarah and I exchanged looks before nodding. We raced over and gripped its head. "Stop with the flashlight, Benny!"

It took a while, but we finally captured the alligator and locked it in a closet. We all cheered, and Benny high-fived everyone before putting his arm around me.

"Yeah! Humans one, Gator, zero!" Ethan said smugly to the closet. "That's what happens when you mess with thumbs!" everyone made a sound of agreement, and Benny pounded on the closet doors. We all huddled together when the alligator growled at us.

"Let's not do that again." I advised.

"Yeah, I think we made our point." Benny agreed.

"This is the gator that attacked Kate!" Sarah informed, staring at the closet before turning to Ethan. "How did it get through those pipes?"

"Well, grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get under doorways." he told us with a shrug. He stared at the closet. "They must have... evolved."

"Yes!" Rory smiled while stepping up to the closet. "You evolved? Awww." I raised an eyebrow when he started hugging it. "Daddy's so proud!" the alligator growled in response.

* * *

><p><em>"A large, scaly creature was spotted lurking outside a Hunter Hills home two nights ago. Police warn if anyone spots it-"<em>

My head whirled around towards Ethan's house door when someone barged in. I let out a laugh at the sight before me but quickly covered my mouth. Erica was standing there with ripped clothing and looking like a wet rat.

"Erica?" Ethan questioned in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"You guys are the ones with your finger on all that's weird around here," she started with a flip of her hair. "you tell me. I was driving the freshman through the car wash in the back of my dad's pick-up-" My eyebrows raised at that.

"You drove them through a car wash?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, after she made them all rolled around in manure, someone had to hose them off." Ethan responded sarcastically.

"Right?" Erica asked seriously while holding her hand out to Ethan. "And then something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!"

"Hey, hey," Benny spoke up from behind me while pointing at her. "Is this a dig on Sheila Botner? Because she's actually a really nice girl who just happens to have a minor skin condition."

"No!" Erica scoffed. "It was some sort of mutant alligator thing, and it came out biting. Now I know what my food feels like, and I. Don't. Like it!" she huffed.

"Are the girls okay?" Sarah asked in concern.

"They're fine. My new leather jacket is trashed though." she gestured to the cut up pink jacket she had on.

"Hey, guys - looks like they found Thor's buddy." Ethan spoke with a nod towards the T.V.

"_This just in, the 250-pound gator was captured at a local pool after a close encounter with a mother and her toddler. The rampageous reptile was heavily sedated and sent to a local zoo for testing. Local officials say all city pools are now considered safe and gator free." _Along with the news report, there was a picture of the alligator with a lifeguard.

"Well, that's both my little guys!" Rory smiled while pushing off the back of the couch and dusting his hands off. He held his hands out. "It's all over. Who wants pretzels?" Benny high-fived him.

"That's not the one that attacked me." Erica said slowly, glancing between the T.V. and us. "The one that I saw was bigger than that."

I turned to the T.V. "How is there more alligators?"

"Maybe Thor didn't have a buddy." Benny muttered in realization. "He had a special lady. They're breeding. And if Erica's right," he pointed at her. "them babies ain't pretty."

"Yes! I'm a matchmaker." Rory smiled at us.

I turned in my seat on the couch to stare at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"We're talking about an entirely different species. One capable of incredible strength, of growing to who knows what size. The possibilities are endless." Ethan pointed out, glancing between all of us.

"And thanks to the dork squad, they're loose in our city's sewer system!" Sarah snapped, giving them a glare. I looked around when I heard a phone ringing, and Sarah picked hers up . "Erica, are you calling me?" she asked in amusement.

Erica felt her sides and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "No." she sighed a moment later. "Oh, darn it! That swamp thing must have taken my new phone when it tried to bite my arm off! I just got that phone!" she stared off to the side in disappointment.

"You mean stole." I corrected.

"Yeah, you probably got it while you were trying to bite somebody _else's_ arm." Ethan added.

"Yeah. It's a 6G." She said as if it explained everything.

"Erica, you need to stop stealing from your dinner guests, okay? You're gonna draw too much attention to yourself!" Sarah stated while staring at her. Erica tossed something to the ground like a six-year-old.

"Fine." She mumbled in defeat. "Okay. They're just souvenirs!" I scrunched up my nose when I heard a sound that sounded a lot like farting.

"Did you hear something?" Ethan asked us in confusion.

"Nope!" Sarah objected too quickly. "Nobody did."

"Nope. Me neither." Erica squeaked out with her hand pinching her nose. There was a beeping noise, and Ethan took out his phone. "Is the gator stomach calling you again?"

"No." Ethan sighed, staring at it. "Stomach texting actually." he froze for a moment before saying "But I just got an idea." and got off the couch.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Ethan began while we were all up in his room, and he was sitting at his computer desk. "as long as Erica's phone is still in the alligator's stomach-"<p>

"Then we call anyone who got eaten and find out where they were!" Benny filled in, stepping away from the bookcase he was leaning against and sitting in the chair beside Ethan.

"That'll never work!" Rory argued, getting up from the bed and walking over. "The reception inside an alligator would be, like, one bar, max."

I stared at him from where I was leaning against Ethan's bed post with my arms crossed. "And you would know this because...?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. One bar is enough to track the phone's GPS signal." Ethan said before Rory could respond. "I can hack into the satellite and pinpoint the exact location of the alligator." he continued to type quickly on the keyboard as he had a map on the monitor of the computer. "And..." a little dot popped up on the map. "Voilà!"

We continued to study the screen while Ethan stared at us, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh come on!" I looked at him. "No reactions? That was a lot harder than it looks."

Sarah leaned in towards the screen. "That thing is working its way up into Hunter Hills mansion country."

"Hm. Very high-class. Lots of hot tubs." Erica commented with a nod.

"That was 126-bit encryption I just hacked through!" Ethan ranted.

"I thought it was awesome." Benny smiled as he held up a hand. I rolled my eyes before pointing my finger up to the ceiling. The room was immediately filled with applause before it died down.

Ethan high-fived Benny. "Thank you, Benny, Emma."

"Wait- where was Heather last seen again?" Sarah questioned in alarm.

"Tad McGillis's mansion." I responded.

"That's it!" Ethan realized. "Where else would a tropical sewer-dwelling lizard be able to make it through the winter?" he paused for effect while staring at us. "Under a hot tub. That's where the nest is!"

"Isn't Tad having another party today?" Erica asked.

I nodded. "Yup. A pool party. " I looked at the clock on Ethan's computer. "It's happening right now, actually."

"How do you know this?" Benny asked, suspiciously.

I shrugged. "He invited me." He narrowed his eyes.

"He invited you but not me?" Erica huffed.

I turned my head to her. "Says a lot, doesn't it?" She glared at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"The alligator is heading straight to Tad's. We have to warn them!" Ethan interrupted as he bolted up from his seat. Everyone followed his lead to hurry out. I stopped by the door to wait for Benny.

"Hot girls in danger, here we come!" Benny shouted before getting up. I crossed my arms with a raised eyebrow. He stopped suddenly and stared at me. He smiled sheepishly. "I mean, boys and girls in danger, here we come!" I shook my head and followed everyone out.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys really need the costumes?" I asked as we walked towards Tad's door. The guys insisted on wearing ridiculous hunting outfits.<p>

"What? We need to be prepared when we get down and dirty with this croc." Benny responded.

"Alligator, not crocodile." I sang.

"I refuse to enter a senior party with _them _dressed like _this_!" Erica hissed to Sarah while we got closer to the door.

"Oh, suck it up. It's not like you have anything to lose." I snapped, climbing the stairs.

Erica glared and pointed at me from across Sarah as we walked into the house. "You're asking for it, witch!"

"I'm an Earth Priestess, vampire!" I hissed back while glaring at her.

"Guys!" Sarah exclaimed, holding out her hands. "Cool it!"

We rolled our eyes but focused on the problem at hand. I glanced behind us and noticed we were alone.

"Where are the guys?"

"Probably had to go through the back." Erica waved it off. We got to the backyard where everyone was hanging out. "So many dining choices" she smiled, eyeing all the people hungrily. "Kinda like picking your own lobster at Captain Pinchey's."

I suddenly smelt something horrible and plugged my nose.

"Hey-" Ethan showed up behind us before cringing in disgust. "Oh, what is that?"

"Ew, it smells like a burning tire!" Benny added, trying not to throw up.

"It's disgusting." I agreed as I covered my mouth.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" Sarah said before hurrying off.

"She's gassy. It's an overeating thing." Erica informed, staring out at all the people. "I'm going to go find a snack. I think I'm in the mood for a blonde." she smirked, pointing at a boy before stalking off.

"TMI." Benny muttered as he stared after her.

"Come on. Let's give these seniors JEI." Ethan smiled. We all looked at him.

"JEI?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just enough information?" he said like it was obvious. We just stared at him some more. "You know, to save themselves?"

"Oh, we know what you meant. It was just kind of... lame." I nodded while crossing my arms.

He pouted at me. "You're mean."

"I've been told."

"Just go do it!" Benny snapped. Ethan huffed before walking off. I stared at Rory and Benny as they busted out some moves. Benny started doing this weird head bobbing thing.

"Why am I dating you?" I muttered to myself as I covered my face.

"'Cause you can't live without me." he sang as he danced around me.

"I'm sure I can try." I tried to respond seriously, but a smile grew on my face. I gripped Benny's arm and led him to a table to sit down. Rory wasn't too far behind us.`

"Hey!" I looked at the DJ booth and saw Ethan with the microphone. Of course. "Uh, hey, sorry about that. Um, there's a man-eating mutant alligator headed right towards this house!" I groaned and put my head in my hand.

Everybody started laughing at him. "Everyone get out of the water!" Tad yanked the microphone away from Ethan. Ethan shrugged and turned around. "Okay. Guess we're going to have to do it the old fashion way."

"Run and call the police." Rory guessed once Ethan got back to where we were.

"No. We wait for it to show itself. Then we give that mutant gator some wicked indigestion." Ethan smirked before sitting down at the table.

"Hmm," Erica was walking back towards us. "Good snacks at this party. Anybody got anymore," she lifted an empty bottle. "SPF one thousand?"

"Not me, I'm all out." Rory shook his head. Benny and I exchanged looks.

Once she realized no one had any, she threw the bottle over her shoulder. "So, what's the dork squad up to now?" I glared at her.

"Well," Ethan sighed. "the alligator should come up right under the hot tub. Then all we have to do is get it to come up out of the grate and open wide." he started messing around with the bottles on the table.

"Then in goes the liquid kaboom." Benny added as he held up a bottle and flicked it, making it glow.

"You know it's pathetic how good you guys are at that stuff." Erica commented, and I made a face at her before making sure everything was in order. She picked up a bottle and studied it. "But your proportions are off." she held it out. "You need more soda." Rory took the bottle from her hand before holding it up to his face.

"She's right!" he said in surprise. "How did you know that?"

I smirked, leaning forward and putting my elbows on the table. "Because before she was a big bad vamp, she was a major nerd."

She hissed at me. All I did was tilt my head in innocence. Benny, however, reached out and put an arm across me as if to push me out of Erica's way. "Remind anybody of that again and you're toast, get it?"

I suddenly got an idea and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey, everyone!" I shouted. "Erica used to be a-" someone covered my mouth, and I realized it was Benny.

"She's just joking." he fake-laughed to Erica. He turned towards me with a serious face. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Whoa, that thing's getting close." Ethan informed as he glanced at his phone. "Who's the bait?" he continued working on the mixture while we all looked at anything but each other. I stared up at the ceiling in pretend interest and pointed out something to Benny who nodded in fake fascination. "Okay, who's going to be the bait, guys?" he repeated in annoyance.

We all started pointing at each other before Benny, Rory, and Ethan shouted "Rock, paper, scissors, lizards, Spock!" while shaking their fists. They all gave their results.

"Darn it!" Benny exclaimed. Ethan and him had lost while Rory won.

"Yes!" Rory cheered. He turned to Erica while the guys were getting up. "See, I win because lizard poisons Spock. Ergo, I'm the champion-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Erica butted in. "I don't care."

* * *

><p>We all got in place and waited for the alligator to come out of the hot tub. The guys were at the hot tub but ran over to us when the water started splashing by itself. There was a growling sound as a large alligator head came out of the water. He did not seem happy.<p>

"Ethan, now!" Benny squealed while we all huddled around the lawn chair.

"I'm not ready!" Ethan responded, fiddling with the soda bottle. "Rory! Grab that hot tub cover!"

"Why?" Rory screamed back.

"Just do it!"

Benny gave some sort of victory yell before running off with Rory to cover the hot tub with the cover.

"I don't like this plan!" Rory shouted at us from where he was lying on the top of it.

"Ethan, you should hurry up. I don't really want my boyfriend to get eaten by an alligator today." I bit my lip in worry.

"Ready." Ethan said, screwing the bottle cap on. He ran over to the hot tub while the guys ran away. The alligator lifted its head and opened its jaws, making Ethan hesitate. "I forgot about the biting."

"I'll do it." Erica decided as she yanked the soda bottle from his hands and shoved him aside. "Eat science!" she hissed at it and shoved the bottle in its mouth.

"Run!" Benny shouted. I ran behind the lawn chair, and Benny covered me while there was an explosion. We slowly peeped over the chair, and I saw pieces of alligator everywhere.

"Oh, god." I gagged, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Did we win?" Benny asked warily.

Ethan stood up and started gagging while taking off the alligator skin that had landed on him. "We're alive." he responded shakily before gagging again.

"I got my phone back!" I turned my head and saw Erica holding up her phone happily.

"Well, we kicked that alligator's-" Ethan cut off when he saw the arm of the alligator still moving. We all scrambled back in alarm.

"That's disturbing." I commented as I eyed it.

"We won't be seeing you later, alligator!" Ethan told it smugly. He then looked at us with a worried expression on his face. "I just peed my swimsuit, can you tell?"

"It's cool. Just go with it." Benny whispered while nodding. Ethan carefully walked over to us, and Benny made a whimper sound. Tad had appeared and had a hand on both Rory and Benny's backs.

"We took a vote," he begun. "and you nerds," he pointed at them. "can stay." The boys started cheering. Tad then pointed at Ethan. "But you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom 'cause it smells like a dead skunk in there." I frowned in disgust. Tad turned to me and smiled. "Glad you could make it, Emma." he patted my back and left.

Benny watched him leave with a glare. "I don't like him." he stated, crossing his arms.

"Jealous." I sung with a smirk.

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan exclaimed as he had a huge grin on his face. I had to smile at how excited he was. He high-fived the guys, practically jumping with joy.

* * *

><p>I turned the corner and saw Erica and Sarah stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at something.<p>

"What are we all staring at?" I questioned, going to stand next to them. I saw what they saw and froze. "Oh. No..." I shook my head slowly in disbelief. The guys were strutting down the hallway wearing sunglasses and at least one piece of clothing that seemed to be alligator skin.

"Wow. I can't unsee this." Sarah scoffed in amusement, and Erica muffled her laugh.

"Pretty sweet boots, huh?" Ethan asked once they were in front of us.

"I have alligator socks." Benny added.

"I'm wearing alligator underpa-"

"No!" I interrupted Rory while holding out my hands. I did not need him to continue.

"Normally I'd have a problem with wearing animal skins, but since it was an evil mutant toilet gator, I guess it's okay." Sarah smiled in amusement.

"Oh sure, so they're allowed to steal things from _their _victims?" Erica asked as she gestured towards the guys. "What a double standard." she stalked off.

"So, fashionistas, everything's good," Sarah narrowed her eyes. "except for one thing. What are you going to do about that gator locked in the supply closet?" She smirked knowingly. My eyes widened in realization.

"Uh." Ethan looked at us in alarm.

"We gotta go." Benny muttered before we quickly hurried off. He turned to me when we had turned the corner. "So, ignoring the situation at hand, I look pretty hot, huh?" He smiled, gesturing to himself.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Yes, Benny. Very posh. Now let's go get an alligator."


	25. Mirror

**A/N: Yes, I did update... Eventually :) **

**I just kind of lost my motivation for this story. I got it back recently and went on Youtube to find the episodes, only to see them gone! So I was disappointed until I went on Netflix and decided to search for it, just for fun, and saw that they had it! This time I finished all the episodes so there won't be a year or 2 year-long hiatus. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be in the play. I want to do lights and sounds!" Benny declared dramatically as Ethan, him, and I walked down the hallways at school.<p>

"Yeah, 'cause that'll be much cooler." Ethan commented sarcastically.

Benny gave him a look. "Have you seen that controller console?" He brought his hands up and stared at them while pretending to push things. "It has, like, a million buttons."

"It is actually really cool." I added as I stared ahead and nodded. "It's like you're driving a spaceship or something."

"See! Emma gets me!" Benny exclaimed to Ethan before putting his arm around me.

"I just don't want you making lightning and burning everyone's hair off. Again."

"Eyebrows don't count as hair!" Benny argued.

"And besides, I'll be making sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I piped up.

"What?" they said in unison, staring at me.

"You're auditioning for the play?" Ethan asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to be _in _the play. I'm going to be designing costumes."

Benny furrowed his eyebrows. "They already have the costumes though."

I gave him a look. "Yes, but have you seen them? They're completely out of fashion." I looked ahead with a smirk. "I'm going to change them up."

Ethan scoffed. "Good luck persuading Ms. LOL."

"It'll be easy. No one can say no to this face." I pointed at myself.

Benny nodded, turning to Ethan. "It's true."

"It's only true to you." Ethan corrected.

Benny nodded again. "That is also true." We turned a corner, and Benny went to grab the pencil for the play sign-up, but someone had already grabbed it. Erica. There was an awkward pause before he said "Age before beauty." she gave him a sarcastic smile before writing her name down.

"Oh, that's it!" we glanced behind us to see Ms. LOL joining the group. "Let the eagles of creativity soar! I'm off to make copies of this _wonderful _script." She held out the book she was holding and tried to open it. She had trouble though. It was like it was glued stuck or something.

"Looks like it doesn't want to open." Ethan commented as he watched her.

Ms. LOL laughed slightly. "It didn't want to be found, either!" she informed, glancing at each of us with a small smile. "Hiding away inside that basement wall for twenty-five years." I furrowed my eyebrows. "And I took it out." there was a pop as the book finally parted. She smiled. "Ah! There we go. It should be clear sailing from here." she gave us all smiles before beginning to walk away.

"Watch and learn." I whispered to the guys before hurrying towards the drama teacher. "Ms. LOL!" she turned around, and I smiled at her. "I couldn't help but see that there were no costume designers on the list."

She smiled as she waved her hand. "Oh, we don't need costume designers. We still have some from the earlier plays."

I frowned. "Really? You're going to use them? They're kind of old, aren't they?"

She frowned as well. "Well, yes. But-"

"Don't you think this play needs a fresh new start?" I questioned.

"I suppose you're right..."

"Great! I just so happen to be willingly to make the costumes." I smiled sweetly her.

She seemed indecisive. "You'd have to be really fast in making them. The play is only a few days away." she pointed out.

"Oh, trust me. I can work fast."

There was a pause before she finally smiled. "Oh, what the heck? Come up with some designs and show them to me before the end of the day."

I beamed at her. "Will do, Ms. LOL. Thank you so much." She nodded at me and walked away. I turned back to the boys with a smug smile on my face. "And that's how you do it."

Benny slowly shook his head while staring at me. "You're amazing."

I smirked while Ethan rolled his eyes in disgust.

* * *

><p>I had shown Ms. LOL my designs that I had made in class, and she okay-ed it. The best thing? I get a whole room to myself with every fabric available in the school. I stood in front of the table that had all the equipment I needed.<p>

I rubbed my hands together while smiling. "Let's do this."

I lifted my hands and muttered a spell that made all the equipment levitate. They hovered there in a line while waiting for my instructions. I put my hands behind my back and began pacing in front of them.

"Alright, we need to get these costumes ready as soon as possible. Scissors," I stopped and pointed at them. "start cutting out the designs. Sewing machine," I pointed at it. "start sewing them together."

I kept giving out jobs until all of them were handed out to each object. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I questioned them as they stared at me. "Let's move, move, move!" I clapped my hands, and they hurried off to do their jobs. I smirked and went to sit down in a chair.

I could have just used a spell to make them all immediately do the work, but let's be serious here. Ordering them around is way more fun.

* * *

><p>We were really moving it along about an hour later. The sewing machine was working hard, the needles were adding designs, and the fabric was picking out the right colors. Me? I was leaning back in my chair with my feet up on the desk while reading a magazine.<p>

I was jerked out of my reading when I heard the doorknob beginning to turn. Crap! I thought I locked it! I started tumbling backwards but managed to get all the equipment to drop to the ground just as I did.

The person who opened the door stopped short. "Emma?" Benny's familiar voice questioned.

I groaned, lifting my head to narrow my eyes at him. "You could have warned me! I thought you were a mortal!" I got up and waved my hand to get everything to start working again. "Lock the door, would ya?" he did as told and observed my handy work.

"Nice job." he nodded.

I smiled. "Thank you." I sighed and put my hands on my hips while staring at my crew. "And my workers are doing great too." I raised my voice. "Except for the needle which keeps doing the wrong design!" the needle pointed towards me, and I glared at him, doing the 'I'm Watching You' sign.

I turned back towards Benny. "So, how's the explosion thing going?"

He pouted. "There's no explosions or lightning. This script is a bust." he hit the script he held in his hand. "I got Ethan to join in though."

"Because of Sarah." I finished.

"Because of Sarah." he confirmed with a nod. There was a sound in his headset, and I knew someone was calling him on set.

"You should probably go. The set needs you."

He groaned, closing his eyes, and throwing his head back slightly. "Can't I just stay in here with you, and your cool fashion equipment things?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. No."

He suddenly perked up and raised an eyebrow. "Can I get a kiss?"

I raised my eyes to the ceiling in consideration. I smiled, nodding. "I think so."

He bent down and brought our lips together. While we were kissing, I managed to slowly guide him back towards the door. I used the hand that was on Benny's neck to wave at it so that it unlocked and swung open. I continued moving him backwards until we were on the other side of the doorway.

I pulled away and stepped back into the room. "Go to set!" I smirked before shutting and locking the door. I heard him groan before stomping away.

I turned around and saw the supplies pointed towards me. "What do you think you're staring at? Move!" I snapped. They hurried to obey.

* * *

><p>Later on during the day I heard that Sunny had gotten hurt during rehearsals. Erica was the first suspect in the injury considering she was the understudy of Sunny.<p>

"Wait," Ethan said while Sarah, Erica, Benny, him, and I walked through the hallways at school. "can't vampires go all puppet master on the weak-minded? You could have convinced her to hurt herself." he stared at Erica.

Sarah scoffed. "Glamouring is only something old and powerful vampires can do." she explained to him. She turned to Erica. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing! That aussie punk is as mad as a cut snake." Erica laughed. We stopped and turned to her. "She freaked out on me earlier. Told me to stay out of her mirror. If I was going to break her legs, I'd have done it then." We exchanged doubtful glances with each other.

"I think she's telling the truth." Sarah admitted to us.

"I am!" Erica sighed. "Now, your star has lines to learn. We open tomorrow! No time to yapper like a dill."

Benny and I furrowed our eyebrows as she turned around.

She turned back to us when Sarah spoke "I think you're spending a little _too _much time as Sunday's understudy."

"Aw, she's apples!" She waved it off while speaking in an Australian accent. "Now on your bike before I go aggro on yer bakehole!"

"Did anybody understand what she just said?" I questioned once she left.

* * *

><p>I walked into a room at school and saw an angered Benny with gold paint all over his face.<p>

"Ah!" I exclaimed, pointing at him with a wide smile. "Pranksy got you!"

"It wasn't Pranksy! It was Rory!" he growled out as he furiously rubbed his face.

"Rory's Pranksy?" I questioned, settling down in the chair next to him.

"No! I don't know!" he sighed in frustration.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes, going into my backpack and bringing out a moist towelette. He eyed it suspiciously. "It'll take the paint off." I explained with an eye roll before starting to rub off the paint.

"What else have you got in there?" he asked as he tried to peek into my bag.

I kicked it further away from him. "Nothing you need to know about." I smirked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Should I be scared?"

I shrugged. "Possibly."

* * *

><p>I was on the stage as I concentrated on the dress that Bianca was wearing that I was trying to fix. Apparently she thought it would be a good idea to do a flip wearing the costume which resulted in it ripping. Stupid gymnastic girl.<p>

"Emma! Emma!" I winced when the needle poked Bianca's skin, and she cried out.

I whipped around and glared at the people who had spooked me. Sarah and Benny.

"What?" I snapped, turning back to the dress.

"Have you seen Ethan?" Sarah asked in worry.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I haven't seen him all day. Why?" I put a knot at the end of the string to finish my work.

"Because _nobody's _seen him all day." I turned around at Benny's words.

I turned my head to Bianca. "You're good to go. Don't do any more of that gymnastic stuff though." I warned with a glare before running off with Benny and Sarah.

We ran to Erica's dressing room where the supposed 'cursed' mirror was hanging.

"Okay, so vampires don't have reflections because their curse blocks the soul's inner light." Benny spoke as we all stared at the mirror. He started unwrapping the thing he held. "So, if Erica saw herself, that means there's a soul inside this mirror." he breathed out before holding up a stick that had two branches on one end and one on the other.

He pointed it at the mirror and the end of the branch started glowing as the mirror glass started wavering.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this stick, huh?" he smiled, slowly walking closer to the mirror. He stopped. "Okay, there's someone inside," he shook his head slightly in confusion. "but I can't tell if it's Ethan."

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah said before going up to the mirror and looking in it. There was a pause before her reflection was staring back at her. She suddenly started speaking in a voice that didn't sound like hers. "They deserve to hurt. All of them." Her voice changed again.

"Benny, Emma! It's Ethan! Get me out of here! Touch the mirror and pull me through!"

"Dude, I'm on it!" Benny exclaimed before staring at Sarah. "Sarah, you have to touch the mirror. Ethan needs a supernatural connection!"

I watched as she slowly brought her hand up and touched the mirror. The lights started flickering on and off.

"Hold on!" Benny smiled, shaking out his fingers and staring at the lights. "I know a spell that can unleash a soul's energy-"

"Just do it!" Sarah/Ethan shouted. "E-mail me the explanation!"

I put a hand on an disheartened Benny's shoulder. "Why don't I do it? Just in case." He nodded after a quick second of thought. I mumbled the spell and pointed at the mirror. Ethan came tumbling out a moment later.

We hurried over to him, and Benny helped him up. "Hey. Teamwork for the win!" Benny smiled.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

Erica suddenly came charging in, shouting "Get away from my mirror!" She went over to it and leaned forward. "You cracked it!" she whimpered. It was then that I noticed a single crack on a corner. Ethan walked over and grabbed a broom.

"Erica, watch out." he warned, putting a hand on her shoulder and moving her back. He rammed the end of the broom into the mirror to break the entire thing.

"What are you doing? That's seven years bad luck." Benny pointed out once Ethan backed up to us again.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to shower with your Grandma's special soap again." Ethan responded. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Erica who was staring around the room as if she'd never seen it.

"Erica?" I asked slowly.

"Are you okay?" Ethan added in confusion.

She smiled at him. "Of course I'm okay. I'm finally free. And stronger than ever." I stared at her in confusion. She didn't sound like the Erica I knew and hated. She gasped while raising a hand slightly. "I think I'll start the show with the finale." She giggled before sweeping out of the room.

"Should we be terrified by that?" Sarah questioned, silently freaking out while pointing at the door.

"I'm terrified." I stated with raised eyebrows.

"There's no time to explain." Ethan rushed, staring at us. He pointed at the mirror. "There was a ghost girl trapped in the mirror. Now she's inside Erica. We gotta stop her before she gets revenge on everyone!"

My mouth opened and closed in shock.

"For someone with no time to explain, you did a good job." Sarah breathed in fear.

"Okay." Ethan breathed before they both ran out. I shrugged at Benny before following them.

* * *

><p>We ended up getting rid of the spirit by using Benny's powers and a mirror. Yeah, don't ask. Everyone that was there was convinced that it was part of the play, and they didn't seem concerned that it was only maybe four minutes long.<p>

We were now in a classroom watching Ethan paint over the mirror with black paint while the ghost girl was threatening us from behind the glass.

"'Kay, this'll hold her," he began, finishing the job. He sighed and turned to us. "until we can release her for good and let her move on."

"Catch and release, huh? Very ecofriendly." Benny commented.

"I'm fine with her staying in there." I piped up with a shrug.

"Oh, well. It was nice to have a reflection while it lasted." Erica sighed.

Sarah stared at her. "Yeah, it was nice for you. The rest of us nearly died!"

"Ah, come on!" Erica said. "We had a pretty great opening."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Ethan suddenly seemed confused. "Is Ms. LOL still apologizing to everyone?"

I nodded happily. "Probably."


	26. Village of the Darned

**A/N: Gah, we had a shopping trip last night, and I couldn't fall asleep in the hotel so now I'm super tired. :( **

**We actually ended up going to the gym at, like, midnight because we couldn't sleep. Didn't really help since working out makes you wake up... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"I'm here to battle the tornado twins." Rory stated as he placed his hands on his hips with a dart in the middle of his forehead.<p>

I popped up from behind the island and set my elbows on it. "Yeah, me too." Everyone jumped. "Where are they?" I ignored Benny, Ethan, Rory, and Sarah's reactions as I looked around.

"Yeah," Benny drawled out as he cautiously turned away from me. "Are they here yet? I-I don't see anybody bleeding..."

"Aw, they're sweet. You're just over reacting." I rolled my eyes.

"They only like you 'cause they have crushes on you." Ethan told me.

I shrugged with a smile. "I know. It's cute."

"Eh. I think it's creepy." Benny commented while glaring off at nothing.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you seriously jealous of little kids right now?"

"No!" he objected in a higher voice while narrowing his eyes at me.

"Guys!" Ethan interrupted. "Look at them." he nodded towards the dining room. I looked over and saw the twins and Jane sitting at the table while coloring on paper. "Hey boys," I came around the island and stood next to Benny. "this is Benny and Rory. You guys already know Emma." Ethan gestured towards me, and Benny put an arm around my shoulder. I shook my head slightly at his jealous antics.

"Hello Benny, Rory, and Emma." they said in unison before going back to their drawing. I gaped at them.

"Whoa." Rory spoke. "That is a tornado of weird."

"Creepy." I muttered.

"Okay. Kids speaking in unison." Benny turned to us with furrowed eyebrows. "That's never good."

We all jumped at a knocking sound behind us, but it ended up just being Erica at the back door. She swung the door open with a bored expression.

"Are we going or what?" she snapped to Sarah. "I'm starving."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Coming, Erica." She grabbed her purse and started walking towards her.

"Wait. Going?" Ethan repeated in alarm. "Going where?"

"New safety rule from the council." Sarah informed us as Erica joined her at the island. "They want us to hunt in pairs."

"So I have to watch this vegetarian vampire pick up her blood salad from a delivery truck." Erica told us in distaste while nodding towards Sarah.

"Beats watching you choose your meal: 'He's so stringy. He's too old. I hate her outfit.'" Sarah mocked.

"People with bad taste taste bad." Erica stated as if it was obvious. She looked at us. "What?" Ethan glanced at us with wide-eyes. "More stalk, less talk." Erica moved to the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be my backup." Sarah and Erica stopped walking as Ethan talked. "You can't leave me alone with them!" he pointed towards the completely calm twins.

"What, are you afraid that they're going to color outside the lines?" Erica questioned sarcastically.

Benny snickered at her commented, and I elbowed him. He held his side and gaped at me. I shook my head at him. He was not allowed to laughed at my enemy's jokes. He rolled his eyes as Erica walk to the front door.

"I won't be long." Sarah assured Ethan. "And if you need backup," she lifted a hand towards Jane with a chuckle. "I'm sure Jane can handle it. Right, Jane?"

Jane smiled and saluted her. "You betcha."

Sarah smirked at Ethan before leaving.

"What now?" Ethan asked when the front door closed. "Do I check their crayons for sharp edges?"

"And this is why someone babysits you and not the other way around." I breathed, crossing my arms.

"Dude, relax. Can't you see?" Benny held his hands out to the twins. "They know what they're up against."

"What are they up against?" I questioned while staring at the twins in confusion.

"In their eyes, we're the grown-ups." Benny smiled proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! Grown-ups!" Rory exclaimed. There was a pause before he turned towards Benny. "Let's go play video games!"

"Yes!" Benny shouted excitedly before running out with Rory behind him.

"Who's the grown-up again?" I scoffed.

"Hey, you're dating him." Ethan spoke, watching the twins nervously.

"You're his best friend." I responded as I stared at the twins as well.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. "I don't kiss him."

I opened and closed my mouth before biting my lip with a nod. "Yeah..." I turned and followed the guys.

* * *

><p>"Kill the queen, destroy the hive." Ethan repeated as we sat in front of his computer screen. I pushed the controller buttons while biting my lip in concentration.<p>

"But it's more fun shooting Rory!" Benny said as he shot Rory again. I laughed and shot Rory as well.

"Not for Rory!" Rory exclaimed, pouting.

"Double teamed." I sang as we both shot at him.

"Should we check on the kids?" Ethan questioned without tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Hey, creep brothers!" Benny shouted. "If you're okay, say nothing." there was a pause. "They're fine." he smiled.

"And this is why _you _don't babysit anyone." I told him as I shot at him.

"Hey! Why are you shooting at me?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to dodge me.

I shrugged. "It's fun."

* * *

><p>"Guys, stick to the plan!" Ethan scolded us sometime later. "Conquer the queen, then release the colony. And Emma, stop shooting at us!"<p>

"Hey," I said as I pushed buttons on the controller. "I've finished this game at least twice. I think I can have some fun shooting at you guys."

"Feeling... Faint." Benny mumbled out as he slouched in his chair with half-closed eyes. "Rory!" Rory looked at him in alarm. "Snacks!"

"I'm on it!" he said before blurring away. He was back about two seconds later and sat down in his chair. "Guys?" I glanced at him but did a double take when I saw the circle painted on his face. "Those boys ain't right."

We decided it was time to check on the kids. As we walked downstairs we started to notice paintings of a red door hanging everywhere. The paintings were practically on every surface of the living room. Jane was even drawing one on the wall!

My mouth dropped while staring at all of them.

"That one painted my face!" Rory stated angrily, pointing at the one with longish hair. He frowned and looked at the other one. "Wait, wait, it was that one. Darn. Which one's the evil one?"

"None of them." I answered him with an annoyed expression on my face.

Ethan nervously stepped up to the longish haired one. "Hey, little dude. What's going on?" he asked before placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked upright as he got a vision.

All three kids looked at him and said "Val Mudrap is coming."

"They said who now?" Rory asked.

"We've got a problem." Ethan told us urgently. I heard the door knob turning, and my eyes widened.

"Yeah we do." I bit my lip with a gulp.

"Your mom's home." Benny squeaked out. I felt myself get pushed to the side as his mom stared at all the drawings.

Cue the yelling.

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone leaving?"I heard Ethan question as he watched all the students leaving the school.<p>

"Because," I bounced up beside them, making them jump with a gasp. "all the teachers have left." I smiled.

"Do you use a spell to sneak up on us or something?" Benny asked, clutching his heart.

"Oh. Hello boys and girl." Principal Hicks greeted as he walked out of a room with a coffee cup in one hand and a Moleo in another. "Classes are canceled today, if you didn't hear. All the teaching staff appear to have left."

"Left?" Ethan scoffed, glancing at Benny and I. "Left where?"

"No idea. They just got up and took off. Not even a word of thank-you for the donuts I got them for the staff meeting." we all stared down at the donut that was in his hand. "Well, at least they left me one." we watched him take a bite and then suddenly drop both the donut and the coffee cup. He then stumbled past us without a word and left the school.

"Did you just see that?" Ethan asked us as we watched Principal Hicks' retreating figure. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes! Of course!" Benny exclaimed, glancing at him. "Sort of."

"No." I stated, shaking my head. Benny nodded towards me in agreement.

"It must be the donuts." Ethan stated.

I scoffed. "Well I could have told you that."

"Then why didn't you?" Ethan challenged, raising an eyebrow at me.

I opened and closed my mouth before pouting. "Shut up." I mumbled while crossing my arms. Benny put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"The donuts are making all the adults leave town and turning the kids into droneos." Ethan said, getting back to business. "I wonder what it does to teenagers?"

"I don't wanna know!" Benny freaked out as he grabbed his backpack and started throwing boxes of those donuts out.

"Geez, Benny." I commented after seeing the fourth box.

"When did you buy-"

"A moment of weakness, all right?" Benny interrupted Ethan before throwing the boxes over his shoulder. He glanced behind him before giving us a grim smile. "Speaking of weak, here comes the hot-mess express." he turned around to face Erica and Sarah, and I did the same.

I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise when Erica hissed at us. The two guys, on the other hand, flinched.

Sarah pointed at Erica. "She's so hungry she can't control her fangs, and I'm so hungry I can't control her!" she whined as Erica covered her mouth.

Erica hissed at a couple of dudes that were passing behind us. "What are you geeks gawking at?" she snapped at them, her voice muffled by her hand.

Benny met my eyes and mouthed 'Wow'. I nodded in agreement.

"You guys hungry?" Rory asked as he showed up holding a moving paper bag. "You want some of my lunch?" there was squeaking from the bag. "It's fresh."

"No." I snapped before slapping the bag out of his hands.

"Mr. Lunchy! No!" he shouted before crawling after the bag.

"Be free, Mr. Lunchy!" I shouted after the rat.

"We need real food, and this town is running on empty." Sarah told us seriously.

"So?" Benny asked as he glanced at me. "Just fly over to the next town and get some takeout." Ethan and I shrugged in agreement.

Erica sighed. "The Vampire Council says hunting outside of Whitechapel can cause a turf war." she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just take a small nibble of a student-" Erica scoffed at Ethan's words. "not me, of course." he added hastily after seeing our expressions.

"Teenagers are full of junk food and hormones. Do you have any idea what that can do to your skin?" she gestured to her face. "Besides, I wouldn't touch that," she looked me over in disgust. "with a five foot stick."

"Who said I was even offering my blood?" I snapped back while crossing my arms. She hissed at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Enough with the hissing." she hissed once again.

"I know you can handle yourself and everything, but I don't think you should be messing with the starving vampire." Benny whispered to me as Erica stomped away.

"She's a picky eater." Sarah stated while watching her leave. She stared at us. "And my blood-delivery guy vanished. Whatever's happening, un-happen it!"

"Geez, someone's bossy." I commented as I watched her leave.

"Okay, we need to go home and come up with a plan." Ethan decided.

Benny walked a few feet before turning towards us and holding his hands out. "Wait! No adults? I have been dreaming of this moment my whole life. We can do anything we want!" he jumped up and down in excitement. "Anything!" I smiled at his antics.

* * *

><p>"So this is the moment you've been waiting for?" Ethan asked as he pushed Benny, who was in a shopping cart, down the street. I was just walking beside them.<p>

"Ethan, this pizza," Benny lifted the pizza in his hand for evidence. "is topped with another pizza. With no manager to stop him, they just made it for me!" he grinned.

"It's really good." I nodded while taking a bite out of mine.

Benny turned to me while chewing on his piece. "Mhh, you can really taste the gumballs in the middle." I nodded.

"Yeah, I adds a little something something." I agreed.

"Is that my mom?" Ethan muttered. I followed his eyesight and saw Ethan's mom's van driving down the street. It had bags piled on the top so it seemed that she was going somewhere. "Where's she going?" he ran off to follow the van.

"Ethan!" Benny shouted while chewing on the bubblegum. He hurried to close the pizza box. "Come back!" He climbed out of the shopping cart, and we ran to follow him. "Ethan. I dropped my pizza." Benny told him in anger after he got to him.

"I saved it." I popped up next to him with a smile. I held the pizza box in my hand and finished my slice.

"Hey!" Benny went to grab it, but I glared at him and moved it away.

"Don't think I won't bite you just because you're cute." I warned.

"I think we found the troop leader." Ethan mumbled. I looked forward to see a bunch of Mole troops heading our way.

"Let me handle this." Benny assured, patting Ethan's stomach. He walked forward, rubbing his hands together. "Possessed and possibly rapid miniature citizens of Whitechapel. I am your new king." I rolled my eyes with a sigh. He clicked his fingers to make sparks. Benny stared at his hand in amazement. "Wow!"

"Benny?" Ethan whispered, stepping towards him.

"That's never worked before." Benny announced in surprise.

"Benny, we should run." I whispered to him while setting the pizza down on the ground and taking a step back. He looked back at me in disbelief.

"Run? Why?" he questioned as he stared at the kids again. "They're just little kids." he bent over and put his hands on his lap. "Okay, now, who wants to play 'make the king a sandwich'?" Their eyes glowed red as they just stared at him.

"Seriously?" I asked, hurrying forward to grab his hand. "Run!"

* * *

><p>I winced and yelped as a little kid smacked my head.<p>

"What do we do? We can't hit kids!" Ethan managed to speak as we kept getting hit.

"Owww! I know!" Benny responded from his crouched position. "But I want to... I really want to! Ah!" he shouted as the kids grabbed his ears.

"Ow! Knock it off!" I smacked the hands away that were beating on my shoulders. "I could give these kids a little knock back!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Benny and Ethan shouted at the same time, and Ethan continued. "We can't hurt them!"

"I'd make sure they'd land softly." I grunted out before a kid grabbed my hair. "Or not!"

"Should we call for help?" Ethan shouted at us.

"No! I don't want anyone witnessing this kinder beat-down! It's embarrassing enough that Emma's seeing it!" Benny responded as he tried to get himself out of the kids' grasp.

"Emma is also getting beat down by these kids!" I reminded in irritation as I pushed one of the little boys away.

"Wave to the camera, guys and witch!" Erica called. I managed to peak through all the little arms and legs to see her and Sarah standing there. Erica had a phone in her hand that was pointed at us. "Especially you, witch! You're gonna be internet stars!"

"Sarah! Help! This is serious!" Ethan begged her.

"OW!" I yelped when one of them bit my ankle. "This takes ankle-biter to a whole new level!"

"They're biting my ankles!" Ethan screamed.

* * *

><p>"I think there's a tooth in my shoe." Benny spoke in monotone as he clutched his backpack to his chest. He had a look on his face as if he was scarred by what just happened.<p>

"I think one of them yanked some hair out." I groaned as I tried to fix my tangled hair.

"The kid had braces." Ethan said in disgust as he threw down the braces on the road. Erica must have given him a look because he added "Hey, they're stronger than they look, okay?"

"I could use a Moleo myself." Benny added. His eyes widened. "Maybe I have some left." he hurried to look in his backpack, but I swatted his hands away.

"Don't talk about eating!" Erica groaned as she clutched her stomach. She hissed at Ethan who touched her shoulder. He let her go so she fell to the floor.

"Benny," Sarah began as she gripped he shirt collar. "you're grandma's blood substitute. I know it tastes like shoes, but does she have any left?"

"Grandma is long gone." he responded, and Sarah let her hands drop in disappointment. "She has a pack-a-day habit in Moleo season. Last time I touched her stuff she put a shrunken head in my lunch."

"That thing was annoying." I commented as I remembered it.

"Yeah," he grumbled, turning his head towards me. "That guy wouldn't shut up!" Sarah hissed at us.

"Whoa." I held my hands out. "No need to get all hissy, vamp." she just glared at me while breathing deeply.

"What she means is," Benny smiled fakely as he put his arm around my shoulder. "okay! Let's go!" He lowered his voice as he shrunk into me. "We really need to talk about the safe times you can talk back to them."

"No, wait." Ethan said, making us all turn to him. "That Alpha brat is hoarding every kid in town. Now Jane's home all alone."

"We can't fight anyone when we're this weak." Sarah pointed out as she gestured to Erica who was still on the ground. "You get Jane. We'll get food."

"Okay." Ethan nodded before running off.

Benny turned to me and nodded towards Erica. "You wanna...?"

I scoffed at him. "I'm not touching her." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Let her crawl."

Benny whined before stomping over to Erica. He hurried and helped Erica up before letting her go as if she was on fire.

"Okay." he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Let's go." he took my hand and we walked off.

* * *

><p>"Benny!" Rory announced as he popped into the room with a grin. Benny and I jumped as we stared at him.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Benny demanded. "Only Benny can 'Benny'!" he mimicked Rory's actions.

"Says you!" Rory argued. He spotted the plate of Moleos on the table. "Whoa, looks like grandma left mid-snack attack."

"Yeah, but she also left this." I picked up the book that was also on the table. I showed the cover to Rory.

"'Sacred Order of the Mole' by Val Mudrap." he read before taking it out of my hands. He opened it up to a random page. "Wow. Some of these moles look delicious." he grinned at us.

"Skim through it. Look for anything that can help us find out what those moles are up to." Benny ordered, and Rory nodded.

"What about this, Benny?" Sarah asked frantically as she turned around with a vial in her hand. "It's red! Can't you or Emma make this into blood with one of your spells?"

"That's not how it works." I told them in exasperation. I raised my eyebrows at them when they both hissed at me. "Stop hissing! Hissing doesn't help anything!"

"It makes you collaborate." Erica responded with a fake smile.

I glared at her. "Says who?"

"Alright! Let's give'r a try!" Benny interrupted loudly making Erica smirk at me. Sarah held out the vial. Benny glanced at me and nodded at the vial, silently asking if I wanted to do it. I shook my head and held my hand out to it, motioning for him to go on. He frowned before focusing on the bottle. "_Sanguinus ibgaroth cambos mortalus_." A bolt of magic went into it before Sarah hurried to tear off the top. She gulped half before giving the rest to Erica.

My eyes widened when I saw the tail that had grown out of Erica. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Whoa." Benny squeaked out while staring at it.

"What?" the both asked in concern.

"Nothing." I reassured with a smile.

"Is this a clue?" Rory asked as he stared at the book's pages. I looked at him while he read off the words. "'_The mothers and fathers departed from the village, the children played for eternity. All hailed Muldvaarp, child-beast, charmer, keeper of the key to the underworld_.'" he lifted his head to stare at Benny and I with wide-eyes. "Looks like a clue to me."

"Muldvaarp?" Erica repeated. "Nice name. No wonder it hates its parents."

Rory turned a page and exclaimed "Whoa! Clue number two! I'm on fire!" I saw that he was studying a newspaper clipping.

Sarah put her hand on the clipping in shock before gaping at Benny and I. "It's the girl that beat you two up!"

"I wouldn't say beat-up." Benny argued.

"Yeah. More like we had a stomach full of pizza and couldn't fight back." I gestured between us, and Benny nodded quickly. "Ethan, on the other hand, is just too nice for his own good." Erica nodded at me sarcastically.

"There's that name again. Val Mudrap." Sarah continued.

There was a pause before Benny clicked his fingers. "It's an anagram from Muldvaarp."

Rory started swatting at my arm as he shouted "It uses the same letters too!"

"Rory!" I shouted, closing my eyes for a moment before wiping my arm.

Benny stared at Rory for a moment in disbelief before shaking his head as if to clear it. "Ethan needs to see this."

The girls started heading out, revealing that the both of them did indeed have tails.

"Wow! You guys have-"

Benny hurried to grab Rory's shoulders and interrupted. "Beautiful eyes!" Rory squinted at him in confusion.

"Race ya!" I smiled at him in fake excitement.

"Okay!" he smiled before blurring off.

I shook my head at Benny, and he shrugged before we followed the girls.

* * *

><p>We walked into Ethan's house only to see him getting up from the floor, holding his head.<p>

"Whoa, what happened?" Benny asked in alarm as we bent down next to him. "Where's Jane?"

"Huh?" Ethan muttered as he squinted at everything in confusion.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hey! Focus! What happened?"

"I turned my back on her for one second and the next thing I know she's gone, and I have this killer headache." he winced and lifted his hand to the back of his head.

"Dude," Rory pointed at the dented frying pan he was holding. "she grilled your cheese."

"Recognize this little rug rat?" Benny asked as he showed Ethan the newspaper clipping.

"She's Val Mudrap, also known as Muldvaarp." I told him as he took the book from Benny.

"She likes taking little kids on field trips to the underworld." Benny finished.

"I found the clue!" Rory piped up while we helped Ethan up. "It was fun!"

Ethan just stared at the clipping and read "'_Mini-Mole Club House Collapses. One nine-year-old witness said the building got sucked into a door in the floor_.'" he looked at us in shock. "Where is this place? I saw it in my vision!"

"It _was _in the old part of town." Benny answered.

"Was. As in it's not there anymore because it got sucked into the ground." I nodded while crossing my arms.

"We need to go there. Fast." Ethan stated.

"How," Erica began, making me glance behind Ethan at Sara and her who were coming out of the kitchen. "can you have so much meat in your freezer and none of it be human?" she started to walk off.

"Hey." the girls stopped and stared at Ethan. "Cool tails." he nodded.

"Tails?" they shrieked before frantically looking behind them.

"Time to go." I muttered as I quickly started pushing Benny out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Jane." Ethan mumbled as he anxiously watched his sister with Muldvaarp.<p>

"Erica, Sarah," I begun as I took two vials out of my pocket. "I made these." I handed each one. "It'll give you a boost. Never say I didn't help you."

"Will this give us ears to match the tails?" Erica asked distrustfully as she eyed the red stuff.

I rolled my eyes and snarled at her. "Give me some credit." They both took it while Benny stared at me in confusion. I shrugged at him and avoided his eyes.

"I ought to kick your butt for turning us into freaks." Erica snapped at Benny after she drank the vial.

"Yeah, because before those wickedly awesome upgrades, you guys were totally normal!" Benny snapped back. He stared ahead as he got hit with Erica's tail. "Ow! It's like sandpaper!"

"Hey, I just helped you!" I hissed while pointing at her. "No hitting Benny!"

"Yeah. No hitting Benny!" Benny repeated to Erica.

"Guys!" Ethan interrupted. "Quit it!" we all watched as the girl unveiled a huge key that looked like it could fit in the lock on the door. Ethan straightened up and looked at us. "Okay, Muldvaarp's the guardian of the door, keeper of the key. We've gotta get the key away from her, and she can't open that door." he nodded to himself while watching Muldvaarp.

"How do you two feel?" he asked Sarah and Erica.

"Better." Sarah stated before shaking her head. "But I don't think I can fight."

"Then you get those kids out of here." he told her before staring at Jane. "I'm going after my sister." Erica and Sarah blurred off.

We made our way down to the girls as Muldvaarp opened the door to the underworld and said "Single file to eternal freedom."

"Get away from my sister!" Ethan shouted at her as we came into view.

"Where are all my little ones?" Muldvaarp asked in worry. I glanced at Erica and Sarah who were holding all the other kids back with their tails.

"They're in better hands now." Ethan said.

"More like tails." I corrected.

"Shut up!" I heard Erica snap at me. I smirked.

Benny held a hand out to both of us. "I got this." I sighed but let him do his thing. He lifted a hand and chanted "_Porkoth zanthrak porkoth __fara_-" I saw power coming up from Muldvaarp's staff and hurried to grab his shoulder to try to push him away. The only thing I succeeded doing was getting us both zapped by that stupid thing.

We both fell to the ground, and I clutched my hand to my chest. It was the part that got the most direct hit.

"Oh, that stings!" Benny managed to get out. "You guys are on your own." I just groaned and turned on my side.

I heard Rory call "Benny!"

"Knock it off, Rory!"

Rory must have done the whole jumping in while yelling 'Benny!' thing again.

I just laid on the ground, letting Ethan and Rory deal with Muldvaarp. They managed to put her into the door and shut it forever.

"Can someone finally help us?" Benny grunted out. Ethan and Jane jogged over to us.

I heard someone shout "Emma!" and then two pairs of feet came near me. I smiled up at twins.

"Hey, guys." I winced as they crouched down next to me. "You okay?" they nodded while gazing down at me.

"Creepy." Benny moaned.

* * *

><p>"Grandma had no idea how she got to that singles resort in the Dominican." Benny told Ethan, Rory, and I as we walked down the school halls.<p>

"My mom went to the lagoon." I shrugged.

"Mom ended up at Funfunland." Ethan chuckled. "Jane was _furious _she went without her."

We stopped at Sarah's locker where Erica and her were standing.

"Well, you two look better." Benny stated.

"Thanks to your Grandma getting rid of those tails, you escaped an epic butt kicking." Erica smiled sarcastically at Benny.

"Hey," Sarah turned and pointed at me. "What was in that energy potion you gave us? It actually worked."

"Oh, you know." I waved my hand with a small smile. "Just a little of this, and a little of that." I chuckled lightly. I took a deep breath in. "A lot of my blood." every single one of them gaped at me. "Well, all right!" I clapped my hands together with a bright smile before walking off.

"You did what?" Benny screeched as he jogged up to me. "What if they get a craving for your blood and want to drink it forever!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You watch too many vampire movies."

"It could happen!"

I stopped and turned towards him with an amused smile. "Benny, take a deep breath." I took one with him as he did as told. "They drink tons of different human blood. Mine's not going to be any different except that I'm an Earth Priestess." I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared at him. "Calm down!"

He pouted and fidgeted around. "I just don't want you to get eaten by vampires." he mumbled.

"Trust me. I can defend myself." I reassured him. He frowned. "Come on." I grabbed his hand. "Wasn't there a game you just bought that you wanted to play?"

His face instantly brightened up as he smiled. "Yes! Okay, so you have a choice of being either a zombie or a mummy-" I just let him go on as he led me to my class.


	27. Hottie Ho-Tep

**A/N: I got my first flame review! :D First of all, thank you Guest for leaving the review. Greatly appreciated! Secondly, you are currently reading a _very _old chapter of mine that I did probably more than a year ago when I didn't use captions and just depended on my hearing. So, considering that, it is possible that I could have accidentally heard Dru wood instead of Druid. I'm _very_ sorry that this was unforgivable! Thirdly, maybe you could actually use your account to leave a review instead of hiding behind the Guest name. ;) **

**Anyway, this was supposed to be out tomorrow, but I wanted to respond to that Guest review. I'm going to go back into the two-week-update thing, so the next chapter will be up on Thursday!**

* * *

><p>"Our young Prince Ho-Tep died at the tender age of 18, but the ancient Egyptians viewed death as merely a journey into another world." Mr. G told us as he stood behind a mummy display in the museum.<p>

Ethan raised his hand, making Mr. G stare at us where we were in the back of the group. "Um, what's with the ancient supperware?"

"Oh, you know the expression, 'You can't take it with you'?" Mr. G questioned.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah, well, uh, they didn't. Yup." There was some giggles in the class. "Anyways, uh, this gift-wrapped fellow here," he gestured to the mummy in front of him. "was, uh, arranged to marry a pharaoh's daughter. But when he refused because he wasn't in love with her, the pharaoh had him executed."

"I bet she had one killer unibrow." Benny joked, making Rory giggle. Sarah turned around and gave me an annoyed expression, nodding towards Benny. I nodded before swinging my hand out to hit his stomach. "Ah!"

Mr. G had walked around to the information in front of the display and was studying it. "According to these hieroglyphics," Mr. G looked up at us. "he vowed to never enter the afterlife without his true love. " I silently awed with a small smile. "It's either that or these are cleaning instructions."

"Can I make a mummy for extra credit?" Rory spoke up excitedly.

"Ooh, that wouldn't be encouraged." Mr. G responded with a smile.

"Yes!" he turned to Benny and beamed. "That was not a no!"

"Anyways, guys, that is the end of the tour. But, uh, you know, uh, feel free to stay around as long as you like." the rest of the class immediately headed out of the room. "Or you could leave, 'cause that's okay too." Mr. G smiled at us before he left as well.

Sarah sighed dreamily as we stepped up to the mummy. "He actually chose death over a life without love. That's so romantic."

"He's amazing." I breathed while gazing at the casket.

"It probably got less romantic when they bottled up his organs." Ethan responded, completely breaking the mood.

"And if I'm lucky, one of these jars will have pancreas." I stared at Benny as he gazed intently at the jars sitting besides the mummy.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

He sighed and explained "I used all my Grandma's ancient pancreas in a potion. I have to top it up before she finds out."

"Gross!" Sarah wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What was the potion for?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Wizard stuff." he finally answered, sounding unsure as he glanced at us. "You wouldn't understand. Cover me!" he quickly pointed at us before ducking down to scurrying over to the display.

"Okay, but just make it quick." Ethan told him in exasperation.

"You guys are asking for trouble." Sarah stated as Benny lifted the lids to the jars. "I don't want any part of this." I watched her walk out.

"Yeah. I'm gonna follow her." I told them while throwing a thumb behind me. I whirled around and strutted out.

* * *

><p>"What is the big deal?" Benny groaned as he, Ethan, Sarah, and I walked into one of his Grandma's rooms. "We collect weird stuff all the time."<p>

"Yeah, when we're fighting monsters." Sarah told him as he went to a shelf with jars of ingredients. "This time it's more like... getting groceries."

"Groceries? Really?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

Benny brought an empty jar to the table as Ethan spoke "Come on, it's nothing like... that." she crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Okay, so it is. But it's okay. Everything worked out fine."

"Yeah. Taking away a mummy's personal organs." I raised my hand in an 'Okay' gesture. "A-okay."

The door suddenly burst open, making me scream, and scramble over to the other side of the room where we huddled together. I realized that it was the mummy from the museum before it was jerked back slightly. He got his balance back before trying to lunge at us again.

We screamed, but he once again fell back. I noticed that one of his wraps was stuck on something further down the hall. He lunged pathetically at us again, and we gave weak screams.

"'Kay, this is just getting pathetic." Ethan told us as the mummy started coughing.

"That last one was just a pity scream." Benny agreed.

"What do we do?" Sarah asked while we watched the mummy try to pull his wrap free.

"Lure him?" I half-shrugged.

Ethan quickly grabbed the pancreas bag from Benny and hung it up in the air. "Here, mummy-mummy. This is what you want, isn't it?" he taunted as the mummy followed him. Ethan led him to the closet, opened it, tossed the bag in, and then shut the door with the mummy inside.

"Problem solved." Benny simply said with a shrug. He smiled at me.

"Benny, we have to get this thing back to the museum." Ethan scolded him as the mummy kept groaning from inside.

"Uh," Benny spluttered before pointing at Sarah beside him. "Sarah could fly him back in seconds!"

"Sounds fun! Or, I could go to class and let you clean up your own mess." Sarah snapped as she looked at Ethan.

"What?" Ethan asked incredulously. "There's a monster on the lose, and you're not even going to help us?"

"Monster?" Sarah repeated, squinting at him. She stormed over to the closet door and opened it up. The mummy came out and started touching her. "Ooh, the mummy's attacking me." she said sarcastically as she chuckled. "I'm so scared. Have fun." She blurred off, making the necklace that the mummy was holding break off in his hand.

He stared at it as Ethan ran over and shoved him back into the closet. He turned and gaped at us.

"Great. What do we do now?" Benny asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Ethan squeaked out.

"We could probably lure him back to the museum with the personal organs that someone stole." I glared at Benny.

"What?" he scoffed. "Like you've never done it before?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. Because I am responsible!"

"Emma's plan could actually work." Ethan broke in before a fight could happen.

"Yeah, it should work..." Benny stated in surprise.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised." I snapped at him before stomping off.

"Emma." Benny whined before I heard him jogging after me. "Emma!"

* * *

><p>I bounced up to Ethan in the hallway and caught sight of a boy who was talking to Sarah "Oh." I smirked. "Who is the hottie?"<p>

"That would be the mummy." Ethan responded in shock as Sarah and the boy left.

"The mummy?" I asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at him. "Like, the mummy, mummy? Closet mummy?"

"Yes! The mummy!" he exclaimed as he turned to look at me.

I stared at the corner that the mummy had disappeared behind. "Hmm... He's hot." I stated with a nod.

"No, he isn't." he pouted before stomping off. I watched his retreating figure before shaking my head and heading to class.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he stole my clothes." Benny grumbled as watched Sarah and Ho-Tep through the lunch room window. "Who does that?"<p>

"Someone who doesn't have any clothes." I pointed out.

"Besides, you stole the guy's pancreas!" Ethan added.

"It's not like he was using it!" Benny argued.

"Who's the new guy?" I whirled around and spotted Erica peeping into the window behind us. Her eyebrows raised momentarily as she got a good look at him. "Cute."

"Oh, I guess, if you're into older, charming handsome guys." Ethan scoffed.

"Which Emma is not. Right?" Benny raised his eyebrows at me.

"Right." I spoke with a bright smile before facing Erica again. I saw Benny frown.

"Well, Sarah is. She's flirting up a storm." Erica smirked, nodded towards the lunch room.

"Flirting?" Ethan repeated in alarm before turning to stare through the window again. "You think?"

"Wow, guys are so oblivious."

"I know, right?" I agreed while rolling my eyes. "Can't see what's right in front of them." Erica nodded.

"Hey!" Benny cried with furrowed eyebrows as he stared down at me. "I'm not..." he trailed off as he glanced between Erica and I. "Wait. Did you two," he pointed between us. "just agree on something?"

"What? No!" We both shouted at the same time. We glared at each other. "Stop it!"

"Maybe he's just, you know, helping her with her Egypt homework." Ethan offered weakly as he turned back around. He was obviously too involved with the Sarah situation to notice what had just happened.

"Dude, he's the mummy." Benny deadpanned. He did a double take at Erica who was giving him a look. "I- we kinda gave him a makeover." He bit his lip while smiling.

"Really?" Erica gasped as she eyed Ho-Tep with a smirk. She turned to Benny. "Can you make over another one for me?"

Benny glanced at me with a smile. "I don't see why not!"

I raised a finger. "I see why not!" he frowned at me.

"Guys, we have to warn Sarah." Ethan declared. He threw thumb behind him. "This guy is _clearly _too old for her."

"Oh, c'mon." Erica scoffed in exasperation. "What's the rush? She's finally found a guy that she likes. If you tell her now, she'll just pull a 'Sarah' and get all freaked out."

Ethan stared at Sarah again before facing us. "No! I have to put a stop to this!" I raised my eyebrows at him with a knowing smile. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For Sarah's safety, guys."

"Right." I drawled out with a slow nod. "Sarah's safety. You get him, tiger." I patted his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at me before entering the room. "I am so watching this." I said as I put my face to the window.

"Hey, Emma." I glanced up at Benny's face as he hesitantly spoke with a chuckle. "You don't find mummy guy cute, right?"

I opened my mouth, but Erica spoke for me. "Of course she does! Who wouldn't?" She gestured towards the guy.

Benny furrowed his eyebrows at her before staring at me. I shrugged sheepishly before looking back at Hottie Ho-Tep.

* * *

><p>Ethan, Benny, and I had headsets on and were handling equipment that would allow us to hear into Sarah and Ho-Tep's converstation in the halls. I silently awed when I heard what Ho-Tep said to Sarah.<p>

I frowned and hit Benny's stomach. When he looked at me for an explanation I whispered "Why can't you say things like that to me?"

"'Cause it's cheesy!" he whispered back.

"It's romantic!"

"Guys, now is not the time for one of your lover quarrels." Ethan reminded in annoyance. We then spotted Sarah headed towards us. "Oh!" I quickly took off my headphones as the guys did the same.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey!" Ethan smiled fakely.

"Hottie is so sweet!" Sarah exclaimed with a dreamy expression on her face. "We're really hitting it off."

"Really?" Ethan shrugged. "I didn't notice."

She suddenly frowned. "I'm just afraid to tell him I'm a vampire. I mean, who wants to date some freaky undead creature?"

Benny hid a snicker before saying "You know, I think he'd be cool with that."

"Yup. He seems like that kind of dude." I agreed, trying to hold in a smile.

"Really?" Sarah beamed. "Thanks Emma, Benny!" she jumped to hug us.

"Oh. We're hugging now." I muttered before she pulled away and skipped off.

"She's got one good grip." Benny groaned as he touched his back.

"Okay, we need to get Prince Pyramid back to the museum before Sarah gets too attached." Ethan stated. Benny and I stared at him with smirks, and Benny hummed. He gaped at us. "For her sake!"

"You mean for your sake." Benny corrected.

Ethan scoffed. "You gonna help me or not? 'Cause the quicker we get rid of him, the quicker Emma will stop ogling him."

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I brought my eyebrows together.

"Okay. I found this mummifying slash demummifiying spell, but I have to test it. For all I know, it could turn it into someone's mom." Benny frowned while staring ahead.

"Where are we going to find _another _mummy to test it on?" Ethan questioned incredulously.

"Check it out!" I looked behind Ethan and saw Rory heading towards us while holding out what looked to be a mummified cat. "Can I mummy or what?"

I smiled and tilted my head. "Hey, Rory!"

* * *

><p>I was going into Ethan's room to see how Benny was doing with the spell when a cat came flying past me. I stumbled as I turned to watch it leave. I peeked in Ethan's room and saw Rory and Benny staring at me with open mouths.<p>

"Was that...?" I pointed behind me.

"Mr. Kitty!" Rory shouted before scrambling out the door. I sighed in annoyance and followed them downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarah asked us as we got to the bottom of the stairs. I spotted Ho-Tep next to her.

"We're chasing Mr. Kitty!" Rory responded as he jumped off the last step onto the ground and ran out the door.

"And, you know," Benny began with a small smile as we stepped down. "other cool stuff." he just gave up and walked to the living room. I smiled at them and followed.

Ethan led Sarah away from Ho-Tep to talk to her and then the door burst open to two shirtless guys who looked like they were Egyptian guards.

"HA! We have found you at last!" The brown-haired one said as he pointed his spear at Ho-Tep. Benny hurried and pushed me behind the couch and Ethan joined us. All three of us peeped our head over the top of the couch so we could watch.

"You may have vowed never to join the underworld without a bride, but you may not join the living." the one continued.

"You sure you got the right house?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The eternal guards of the pharaoh." Ho-Tep stated while staring at them. He glanced behind him at Sarah. "They have sworn to ensure that I serve my sentence for eternity."

"Otherwise," the black-haired one spoke as they both walked forward. "what is the point in executing someone?" Benny bobbed his head side to side, considering it.

"It's time for a new line of work." Sarah said before hissing her fangs at them. Both of the guards flinched back.

"Fear not, Sarah." Ho-Tep breathed without looking away from the guards. "I shall deal with these vermin." he brought up some kind of stick that encased the guards in a gold light. "The crook of Osiris!" I raised my eyebrows. "I sensed it might come in useful in my travels. _A'nen Spi_!" he waved his arms and the guards disappeared. I gaped at the empty spot.

"Nice moves." Sarah breathed while gazing at Ho-Tep.

"I was totally about to do all that!" Ethan tried as we stood up.

"Give it up." I told him while patting his back.

Ho-Tep ignored him as he stared at Sarah. "Our victory is short-lived. But the guards will live again. I've merely returned them to their tombs. But they will not rest until I've returned home."

"So," Sarah sighed in disappointment. "you're the mummy?"

"We tried to tell you." Ethan said. Sarah turned around and let her eyes flash gold.

"You knew about this?" she hissed.

"What?" I scoffed while squinting. "Psh. No." I waved it off before crossing my arms. "Of course not." She huffed and turned around.

"I wanted to tell you, but I feared me being an undead creature might frighten you away." Ho-Tep said to her. He brought his hand up to her face. "I see now you have secrets of your own." Sarah brought her hand to cover her fangs, but he gently grabbed her wrist. "No, don't. They're beautiful." they were leaning in to kiss when a meow broke the moment.

Mr. Kitty was sitting on the coffee table, and Ho-Tep took one glance at him before getting down to kneel in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"You allergic or something?" Ethan questioned, slightly weirded out.

"Cats are the guardians of the afterlife." Ho-Tep explained as he glanced nervously at the cat. "This one speaks to me."

"The cat speaks to you?" I repeated in disbelief. "And what does this cat say?"

Benny crossed his arms while smiling at the cat. "Is it naptime?"

Ho-Tep got up and looked at him. "In a manner of speaking." he glanced at all of us before focusing on Sarah. "My apologies for bringing this trouble to your house. I must go." He turned and started walking out.

"Wait, Hottie!" Sarah called, following him. "Where are you going?"

"I have angered the Gods by remaining on Earth. It is time I departed this world for the next."

"But, we were just getting to know each other." Sarah pouted.

Ho-Tep smiled slightly. "Sarah, these-" he glanced at Benny, Ethan, and I before turning back to Sarah. "large children you sit on may have stolen my pancreas. But you have stolen my heart." I awed and clasped my hands in front of me when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Might we met again, so we may seal our fate in the stars?"

I elbowed Ethan as he pretend gagged. I heard Benny scoff slightly.

"Of course." Sarah smiled. He smiled back before leaving. Just when he left, Rory came in.

"Here, Mr. Kitty-kitty-kitty!" he called. He spotted the cat standing on the coffee table next to Sarah before staring at us. "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that guy?" Ethan ranted to us as we made our way to his bedroom. "'<em>Seal our fate in the stars<em>.' Really?"

"I know, right?" Benny chuckled. "Sarah totally ate it up!" I sat in the chair beside Benny.

"I thought it was sweet." I said.

"Yeah, well," Ethan started up his computer. "I bet he stole it from some corny old Egyptian pop song or something."

"Dude, let it go." Benny sighed in exasperation. "Look, Rotting Romeo's going back to Ragsville and for once we don't have to do anything."

I frowned as I thought about that. "You're right." I said in surprise.

"Yeah, you're right." Ethan agreed, just as surprised. Benny nodded at us. "Well, I promise, from now on he's out of my mind."

I sighed in relief, throwing my head back.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Benny exclaimed, doing the same thing.

"HA, I got 'em!"

I groaned and brought my head back up.

"Oh, for goodness' sake." Benny muttered, bringing his head up as well. "What?"

"That 'fate in the stars' line! He did steal it!" Ethan pointed at the computer screen that had an article on display. He smirked and started reading the article. "I'm so telling Sarah."

"Ancient Egypt had pop songs?" Benny asked with furrowed eyebrows, squinting at me.

"No, honey." I shook my head. "No." I patted his shoulder gently.

"It's from some ritual." Ethan corrected as he scrolled down the page. "Uh-oh. Looks like it means he's taking Sarah to the underworld!" He stared at us in alarm.

"Okay. Not so sweet." I said quickly.

"That club on Main Street? Lame." Benny scoffed. We both stared at him in disbelief.

"The _other _underworld." Ethan told him.

* * *

><p>Rory ran us to the museum with Benny in a shopping cart, Ethan hanging on the front, and me standing on the side. I jumped off it as soon as we stopped and gulped in air.<p>

"Thanks for the lift, Rory." Ethan panted to him as Benny climbed out of the cart.

Benny groaned. "I think I'm gonna be Rory-sick."

"You're telling me." I grabbed his hand to help him out.

We started walking towards the door when someone commanded "Halt!" I stopped and stared at the people. Oh, great. The two guards.

"None may disrupt Hottie Ho-Tep's journey to the underworld!" the brown-haired one declared.

"Especially Sarah's male friend who cannot take a hint!" The back-haired one added.

I oohed and looked at Ethan who raised his arms up in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Benny repeated, turning the attention on him. He furrowed his eyebrows at the guards. "First you're trying to take him out, and now you're chaperoning his date? What gives?" I stared at the them expectantly.

"It is our duty to make sure he returns to the underworld. He is doing so." the brown-haired one responded. Rory stepped to the front so that he was standing between us and the guards.

"I'll handle this." he spoke intently. There was a meow and his head darted to the side. "Mr. Kitty!" he ran after the cat.

"Oh, yeah. He's got this." I nodded while watching him run.

"Rory! Now's not the time!" Ethan exclaimed in disbelief.

"There you are, Mr. Kitty!" Rory said as he picked up the cat. The cat hissed at him and then started attacking his face. "Oh! Mr. Kitty! Stop it!" he fought it off while stumbling back over to us.

Ethan grabbed both Benny and I's arms and ran us across the street. "Either of you got a spell for this?" Ethan asked us in fear.

"I can't concentrate!" I cried as I watched the guys walking towards us.

"Do something! Either of you!"

"How about running?" Benny suggested while staring at him. "Running is something!" he grabbed my shoulders when he saw how close the guys were.

Both the guards turned their heads to stare at something. "Wait! What is that?" the brown-haired one asked. I looked where he was staring and saw a truck heading straight towards them.

"It is as though two stars have fallen from the heavens and are-" I winced when the truck ran them over, cutting the black-haired one off.

"That was something." I shrugged weakly while gesturing to the road.

"Yeah." Benny straightened up and popped his collar. "We showed them." Ethan just stared at the road in shock.

* * *

><p>We managed to get to Sarah right when she was about to take a drink of the tea.<p>

"Sarah, no!" Ethan exclaimed as we skidded to a stop in the room.

"Seriously, guys?" Sarah hissed at us as Ho-Tep got up from his chair.

"Sarah, if you drink that death juice, it's a one-way ticket to the underworld!" Benny informed her, and I nodded in confirmation.

Sarah looked back at Ho-Tep. "Hottie, is that true?"

"My Sarah." He breathed with a smile. "Earthly life is but a fleeting dream." us three exchanged looks. "A new life awaits."

Sarah stood up. "Save it for the afterlife. We're done." She turned to leave, but Ho-Tep grabbed her arm.

"I will not let you just walk away from destiny." he snapped.

"Hottie, you're cute. But you're not gonna stay cute if you don't let me go!" Sarah shouted before hissing and yanking her arm from his grasp. She started to storm over to us but was stopped when Ho-Tep used the stick on her again. She was stuck in the golden light that surrounded her.

Ethan hit Benny's arm. "Time to man up!" he brought his hands up in a fighting position, and Benny did as well. Ho-Tep shot some magic at a jewelry display which brought to life some beetles that had sat there.

I squealed when they started flying around us. I stumbled to the side and swatted at my hair as they got caught in it. I quickly stuck out my hand and there was a pause before the beetles fell to the floor. I breathed heavily while gawking at my hand.

"I thought you said you couldn't do magic under pressure." Ethan squeaked out with his eyes wide.

"I usually can't." I breathed out before breaking into a grin. "But I did it!" I jumped up and down in excitement and whirled around to hug Benny, making him jump as well.

"Uh, guys." Ethan's wavering voice caught my attention. I realized that Ho-Tep had opened the door to the underworld and was leading Sarah to it. Ethan scrambled to find something before grabbing a container on the table beside him. "Headgear!" he called, catching Ho-Tep's attention. "This yours?"

"No, don't!" Ho-Tep cried just as Ethan started shaking it. Ho-Tep bent forward while holding his stomach in pain.

"Cool, it's like a voodoo doll in a jar!" Benny exclaimed.

Ethan kept shaking it as Ho-Tep begged to Sarah. "Sarah, please! You're breaking my heart!" the gold light around Sarah started flickering until it was gone.

"I'd say 'See you in the next life', but that's not gonna happen." Sarah snarled before pushing him into the underworld and shutting the door.

There was a pause.

"And you still want me to act like him?" Benny asked me sarcastically, gesturing towards the casket.

* * *

><p>"Your hair shines like the darkness of the night." I turned away from my locker to watch Benny who was walking up to me. "And your eyes are as brown as... dirt." I raised an eyebrow at his word. "You didn't need magical powers to catch my heart."<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly with an amused smile on my face.

He sighed and threw his head back. "I'm trying to woo you like Hottie did to Sarah, but it's a lot harder than it looks!" He explained while lifting his head.

"Well," I shut my locker door and faced him. "Consider me wooed." I reached up and kissed him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise after we pulled away. "What? Seriously?"

I nodded and linked my arm with his. "Just don't do it again." I advised as we walked down the hallway.

"Why?"

"It's cheesy."

"I told you!"


	28. Siren Song

**Bethan Forever: Sorry! When I was writing this, I was going in the order that Netflix had them in. Which means that it's first Siren Song, Halloweird, and _then_ Independence Daze. I looked up how Disney and Teletoon aired them, and they both had them aired in different orders so I just decided to go with Netflix's one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Emma!**

* * *

><p>I smirked when I saw Benny in the hallway, levitating some apples. Ethan and Rory caught sight of me behind him, but I lifted a finger to my lips to keep them from announcing it. I slyly pointed my finger up and shot magic at the apples. Benny squealed and covered his head when they started raining down on him.<p>

"What the-" he turned around and saw me. His face instantly turned into a pout. "Emma!" he whined. "Why do you have to keep doing that?"

"Because it's fun." I shrugged as I went up next to him.

"You know, you're suppose to like me. You're not suppose to like _torturing _me." he deadpanned while staring down at me.

I pouted. "I'm sorry." I reached up and touched my lips to his. "All better?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yep."

"There she is." Rory breathed while staring at someone behind him. We all looked at who he was gazing at. It was some chick who was wearing some depressing clothes and weird face paint. "Her name is," I eyed him when he did some weird movement. "Serena."

I watched at Serena sang one note to Marty before he went over to a teacher and gave him a wedgie.

"Whoa." I chuckled in surprise.

Ethan turned to look at us with wide-eyes. "Marty's usually wedge-ee, not the wedge-er." we all looked back at Marty.

I stared at the ceiling when the intercom turned on and Vice Principal Stern's voice came through. "_Attention, students. The talent show try outs are starting in the school auditorium. I know I can't wait- and yet somehow I will."_ I raised my eyebrows for a moment. "_That is all_."

"All right. Time to get my juggle on." Benny declared before pointing at me. "As soon as I get some more apples."

"Better hope you juggle better than I spin, Bro!" Rory challenged as he stepped up to him. He walked between Benny and I, and hit Benny's shoulder on the way past. "MC MonsterBat takes no p-p-p-p-prisoners!" he pretended to do this DJ thing while saying it. He started mimicking the scratching from DJs as he did some weird movements down the hallway before scampering off.

All three of us exchanged shrugs before Benny grabbed my hand led us to class.

* * *

><p>I sat outside the Principal's office with Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and Rory.<p>

"No, Rory. You don't have electricity stuck in your teeth." Sarah exclaimed as Rory bared his teeth at her.

"Phew!"

"So I come back from my apple run, and all the auditions are over." Benny said in monotone as he held a bunch of apples to his chest, trying to keep it together.

"There'll be other talent shows." I reassured him as I placed a hand on his shoulder while having an amused smile on my face.

"And the line for the nurse's office is out the door." Ethan commented as he nodded towards the door. "What happened?"

"Well, Serena sang a _beautiful _song!" Rory told us before taking out his cell phone. He got it to a video and handed it over to me so that everyone could see it since I was placed between Benny and Ethan.

"Test. Test." I cringed when a shrieking sound came after Serena's voice. I hurried and turned the video off.

"That's not what I heard." Rory stated in confusion as he took the phone from me. "There must be something wrong with my phone."

"Or there might be something wrong with Serena." I suggested with a slight shrug.

* * *

><p>"First, the football team riots in the lounge," Ethan listed while we walked out of the Principal's office. Benny was still clinging on to his apples as if it was his life line. "and then a talent show tryout turns into the boss level of MegaFightaloid IV."<p>

Sarah scoffed. "Quit making video game references I don't understand!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"I felt like I was in a trance, but I forgot the song as soon as it was over." Rory said.

"Maybe she's Justin Bieber." Ethan suggested while staring at Benny and I. I smiled in amusement.

"Maybe she's a mermaid!" Benny suggested seriously while Ethan and Rory fist-pumped.

"Um, the Justin Bieber joke was funnier." I told Benny as Ethan nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm serious." Benny glanced at all of us. "Mermaids can mess with people's minds," we stopped walking as we considered this. "and hide their tails on land. We just need to splash some water on her and see if she grows fins. It's easy!" he grinned at all of us.

"Whatever the songbird is, just call me when you want me to kick her butt, okay?" Sarah rolled her eyes while putting in her earphones.

"She doesn't have a butt." Benny scoffed in amusement. "Mermaids don't have butts!" I laughed at his tone while Sarah walked off.

* * *

><p>I shook my head with an eye roll when the 'Spray Serena With Water to Check if She's a Mermaid' plan went wrong. I jogged over to the boys on the ground and helped Ethan up who was holding his ears in pain.<p>

"Definitely... not a mermaid." he panted while grimacing.

Since Ethan was super sensitive over whatever he got in his vision after touching Serena, Benny and I decided to take him home.

"Your eyes are fine; your ears are good. You're gonna be fine." Benny reassured while we led him to his room.

"Okay, Ethan," I opened the closet door and gestured towards it. "It's nice, quiet, and dark. Perfect for you."

"What?" Ethan asked loudly.

"Stay in until your ears stop ringing!" Benny shouted at him before placing earphones over Ethan's ears. "In you go." he pushed him in there and shut the door. He straightened up and looked at me. "Okay."

"It's dark in here." Ethan stated from inside.

"No, no, don't worry." Benny said while pointing at the door. "We'll be right here if you need us."

"Smells like shoes."

Benny's eyes focused on the computer. "Playing your video games!"

"I got that new Myth Monster game!" I heard Ethan say as we both went to the computer.

"You bought Myth Monster Mayhem?" Benny asked as he grabbed the box and sat down on the chair. He looked at me as I sat down next to him. "These monsters are so lame!"

"Can't wait to play it." Ethan commented from inside while Benny turned the box over.

"You know," Benny begun while pointing at me. "in a pixie vs. leprechaun cage match, everyone loses."

"I actually think the leprechaun would win." I commented with a shrug.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, his evil little teeth and wicked magic is no match to a flying creature." I scoffed. He shrugged after thinking about it.

"Look at this." he pointed at the back of the box in disgust. "I mean, '_The mythical Siren's song, blasts the brains of her opponents, making them go berserk_.'" he scoffed and dropped the case. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." We both picked up a controller, but my eyes widened when I considered the words.

"Wait..." Benny breathed.

"You don't think..." we both stared at each other in shock.

"What if Serena is a Siren?" Benny asked. "We should analyze one of her songs and see if it has any supernatural mojo coming off of it!" He bit his tongue while smiling as he started up the game.

"Benny, Emma," Ethan shouted from the closet. "I just had an idea! Maybe Serena is a Siren! Like from ancient Greece?" I burst out in giggles at Benny's face but managed to cut them off by covering my mouth. "We should analyze her song!"

"No!" Benny huffed, turning to face the closet. "That was my idea! Benny thought of it first!" he pointed at himself before looking at me and pointing. "You were a witness!" I nodded, still smiling. He glanced back at the door. "And _I'm _going to build the equipment!"

"I have to get started on that equipment!"

I burst out laughing.

Benny dropped the controller in defeat. "Come on!" he whined.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys." Ethan greeted as he walked up to us before the Beat night started. I was sitting in the chair next to Sarah while Benny and Rory were sporting aluminum hats and standing behind recording equipment.<p>

Benny fumbled with the microphone he was holding and leaned towards him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You can't risk more exposure to Serena's song."

"When we were eight and we went to see Buzzy and the Big Bee Band, and I cried-"

Rory started laughing and pointed at Ethan. "He cried?" He frowned when he saw the serious looks on their faces.

Ethan ignored him and continued talking to Benny. "Did you let me face the music alone?"

Benny nodded before smiling. "Thank you." he whispered before they both gripped each others forearms. "Brother."

Sarah and I stared at them before she looked at me. "You have weird taste in guys."

"Mummy." I sang as I watched Serena walk on stage.

"That was one time!" she hissed.

"Earplugs, engage." Benny ordered when Serena got behind the microphone. I placed the things in my ear. I couldn't hear anything, but right after Serena started singing, people started fighting. Sarah suddenly bolted up from her chair and pushed Ethan out of the way as she wrestled something out of someone's hands.

She pushed the guy away and broke the thing in half. I looked at it and realized it was a biscotti. Why would she push Ethan out of a biscotti's way? She must of thought it was a stake or something. I watched as Ethan grabbed a jar of the biscottis and try to attack the guys with it, but Sarah pushed him away. He then tried to attack her, but she pushed him down hard enough that he fell to the ground.

Suddenly everyone stopped fighting so I figured that it was safe to take the earplugs out.

"If Ethan's mom finds out about this, I'm so fired!" Sarah stated as she stared at Ethan nervously. I nodded in agreement while watching Ethan moan.

* * *

><p>"Serena's voice is full of paranormal acoustic energy." Ethan informed as we watched her song waves on his computer. "She's affecting people's brains." he turned around to look at Rory who had a thing around his head that was connected to a machine. "Rory?" Rory went and sat down in front of it, and Ethan stared back at the computer. "Okay, so this is Rory's normal brain wave pattern."<p>

The line was pretty much straight.

"Pretty dead." I commented while nodded. "Not surprising, but..."

"I'm laid back, dudette. Why stress?" Rory asked.

"Play a bit of classical music," Benny turned on the music, making the brain line start to wave gently. "and Rory is nice and calm. But, as soon as I play even a second of Serena's song..." he pushed a button and the lines started going all over the place.

Rory brought his fangs out and opened his mouth to bite his arm.

Sarah hurried and grabbed his wrist to stop him right when Benny turned the screams off. "And Rory tries to bite his arm off." she concluded. "So Serena is a Siren. How do we stop her?"

"Well," Ethan began. "according to Greek mythology, and Whata-pedia, the Sirens lost a singing contest to the Muses and were destroyed by their own jealousy."

"Too bad we don't know the Muses' agent." Rory commented.

I closed my eyes tiredly and touched my temple. "Not that Muse, Rory!"

"What if we become the Muses?" Ethan gasped, turning around to face Benny and Rory. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We get into that talent show, and when she turns on us, we use her own song against her."

"That could work." I nodded as I leaned my elbow on the computer desk.

"Yeah, but how?" Benny questioned. "I mean, what if she likes her own," he made a screeching sound. "voice?"

"Yeah." Ethan hummed while touching his chin. He thought for a minute before his eyes widened. "But we could rig up a phase inverter and send a negative image of her own evil harmonics," he had picked up a binder and was flipping through it before pointing at a page. "right back at her!" The picture he was showing was called 'INVERTED PHASE CANCELLATION'.

"Yeah!" Benny gasped. "The old evil-harmonic-phase-inverter trick!" he snapped his fingers. "Could work."

"Yeah! We should totally invert her face..." Rory agreed uncertainly.

"Yeah, but there's a problem." I told them, making them all stare at me. "How in the world are we going to actually get _in _the show, _and _make her jealous? We're not exactly a talented bunch."

"And we'd have to get _really _close for the phase inverter to even work." Benny pointed out grimly.

"Simple. Music today is all done on computers. We just gotta figure out the formula for the perfect song." Ethan stated.

"Okay." Sarah mused while squinting at him. "Well, just in case you three don't become the hottest boy band of all time, I'll go tell Erica we may need some more kicks in our dance routine." she stood up.

"Good idea." Ethan nodded.

"Come on, Emma." Sarah grabbed my arm and started dragging me out.

"Wait. What?" I questioned in alarm as I stared at the boys.

"You're going to be in the show with us."

"No! Benny!" I begged him, but he just opened and closed his mouth with a helpless shrug. I huffed and faced Sarah as she dragged me out the doorway. "Need I remind you of the cheerleading incident?"

* * *

><p>After a failed audition for the show, Erica, Sarah, and I were backstage so we could watch the guys perform. How they got in is a mystery to me. Benny told me that it was because their talent was 'off the hook', but I really doubt that.<p>

"So, we're just gonna hang around backstage like losers?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"We're here to help." Sarah corrected. "Once Serena hits the stage, things are going to get crazy."

"If she opens her mouth again, things will get crazy." Erica snapped, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're really mad." Sarah stated in amusement while staring at her.

"Yeah, well?" Erica threw her hands up in frustration.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the dressing room counter backstage, checking my nails, and Erica was brushing Sarah's hair.<p>

"Hey, I heard about your little dance implosion." Serena spoke as she walked past with a smirk. "Whoops." I sneered at her while Erica stepped forward and hissed at her.

"Ignore her." Sarah instructed as she held Erica back. Erica stepped back, and Sarah watched Serena's back.

"Yeah. She'll be toast soon. Thank god." I muttered to myself before checking my nails again.

* * *

><p>A little later, during the boys performance, they managed to get Serena jealous by all the applause they were getting. I placed my earplugs in place when Serena started singing notes at them angrily.<p>

Sarah and I exchanged horror-struck expressions when Erica flashed her fangs and started charging towards the stage. We ran after her, and she picked up a huge piece of equipment before throwing it at the stuff the guys needed to stop Serena. Sarah ran onstage and struggled with Erica to lead her backstage again.

Erica's eyes landed on me before her eyes flashed gold and ran towards me. My back hit the wall as she pushed me against it. I struggled against her so her fangs wouldn't touch me, and Sarah was behind Erica trying to pull her away.

"Guys! Hurry up!" I screamed, although I knew that they couldn't hear me. I closed my eyes in pain when my head hit the wall again. Why can't I do magic when I'm freaking out? Well, I did that one time in the museum. I wonder... I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing as I chanted a spell in my mind.

The pressure was lifted off me, and I opened my eyes to see Erica getting up from the floor a few feet away. I glanced at Sarah and saw her staring at me with an opened mouth so I figured it wasn't her, it had been me.

All the back noise that I had been hearing suddenly stopped, and Erica froze as her fangs disappeared and her eyes went back to normal.

She grimaced in pain and put a hand to her head.

* * *

><p>"I think that'll be the last we hear from Serena." Ethan nodded while we were standing in front of Erica's locker.<p>

"And MC MonsterBat. Oy." Benny stated in relief as I nodded in agreement.

There was a screech as the intercom came on. _"Yeeeaaaah, Buddy! Whitechapel High, this ain't no lie!"_

I froze and stared up at the ceiling. "_This is MonsterBat Morning Meltdown, don't even ask why! Chi-chi!"_ Rory's voice suddenly got professional. _"Intramural volleyball begins at 4 o'clock today. You can pick up your team vests at lunch, but don't use them as bibs! I'm just kidding! You can use them for bibs."_

Benny started rubbing his temples, and I reached into my backpack to grab my earplugs I had left over. I placed them in my ears as we continued walking and smiled when I could no longer hear that annoying voice.


	29. Halloweird

**A/N: I'm just going to go ahead and upload the rest of the chapters of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Because it'll just be the two of us, that's why." Benny told Ethan at Ethan's locker. He had just said to us that he was planning on having a Halloween party which was a terrible idea. "And maybe Emma if we can convince her to go." he threw a thumb at me.<p>

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that we don't have a dozen friends with ready-to-wear costumes and no Halloween plans? And Emma would probably go to our party, right?" Ethan stared at me expectantly.

I winced and hissed in a breath. "I've got, like, ten different invitations that aren't nerd parties..." Benny nodded beside me, moving his lips to the side.

He made a face at me before looking back at Benny. "We invite the mathletes, and we're halfway there."

Benny and I exchanged amused looks before facing Ethan again. "You seriously want to impress Sarah." I stated with a smirk.

"He wants to make Sarah's night." Benny teased as he glanced at me while pouting. I smiled and stared at Ethan.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I just don't want to _ruin _her night. Anyways, we could at least invite Rory."

Benny froze as the smile slid off his face. "What? Do you remember what happened last time?" I frowned as I considered the options but then decided that I didn't want to know. "And that wasn't even a costume party."

"Look, I'm sure he'll be better this time."

I heard grunts from down the hall and saw Rory wearing some creepy mask while bugging random people. Ethan stared at Benny who raised his eyebrows and nodded while biting his lips.

"I still think that's better." Ethan stated with wide-eyes.

Benny considered it before shrugging. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to come to our Halloween party, or are you going to skip it to go somewhere 'cooler'?" Benny asked as we walked down the hall. He had his arm around my shoulder, and I was holding his hand that was on my shoulder with my hands.<p>

"Eh." I shrugged while we turned a corner. "I'll probably just go to your nerdfest. It'll probably be more interesting anyway."

"How do you figure?" he scoffed.

I shrugged. "Weird things always seem to happen when we're together. What makes Halloween, the day of supernatural things, any different?" I stared up at him as he looked forward in thought.

He opened and closed his mouth. "You're right. So, what are you wearing? Ooh! Is it Catwoman?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Close." I told him. "I'm just a regular cat but the costume is about the same."

"Aw!" he whined while sulking. "Just a cat? What's the fun in that? You could be Princess Leia or something."

"I like simple. Besides, that costume is too precious to wear." I laughed. "What are you going to be?"

He frowned while staring at his hands. "I can't decide between Merlin and Mexican wrestler." he raised his hands, including the one on my shoulder, to represent them.

"Well, good luck on that." I told him as I turned to face him and patted his shoulder. "I have to get to class."

He pouted and grumbled. "Fine." I smirked at him and leaned up to kiss him before leaving.

* * *

><p>"This party is... not happenin'." I spoke as I glanced around Ethan's living room and approached Benny from behind.<p>

"Gah!" he exclaimed as he turned around and placed a hand to his heart. "Don't do that!" he took me in and blinked. "Whoa. You weren't kidding when you said it was like the Catwoman suit."

"I know." I looked him over and placed a hand on my hip while smirking. "Ah. You decided to go with both. What's your name then?"

"El Merlo Loco! The wizard-wrestler!" he announced dramatically while raising his cape with his arms. I glanced behind him at Ethan and Sarah who were approaching.

"Nice costume." Sarah complimented me while looking me over.

"Thanks, Rochelle." I turned to Ethan. "Jakeward." I tilted my head and smirked at them. "Coincidence?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Ethan answered nervously while glancing at anything except me.

"Weird." I mused, nodding. I clapped my hands. "Well, I'm getting a drink."

I started walking and heard Benny say "And I'm going to go follow my ridiculously beautiful girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV<strong>

"The green ones don't taste as green as they used to." Ethan stated as Benny and him chewed on some candy while sitting in the kitchen.

They didn't see Jane, who was dressed like a cat, approaching them. She stopped beside them. "Hey!" she exclaimed in annoyance. Ethan looked at her. "You're supposed to take me trick-or-treating! Let's go! Time is candy!"

"Okay, okay." Ethan surrendered, lifting his hand slightly. "Don't get your whiskers in a knot." he called after her retreating figure.

"Can I come with you?" Benny asked him. He looked over Ethan's shoulder. "Girl-illa won't stop flirting with me, and I'm pretty sure Emma is about to curse her into a snail or something." Ethan turned in his seat to see Girl-illa waving at him with a smile. He glanced a few feet over and spotted Emma sipping from her drink and glaring at the girl.

He turned around and looked at Benny. "Yeah." he breathed, nodding and raising his eyebrows for a moment. "Sarah? I'll be back in a bit." he shouted out.

"Same goes for me, Emma!" Benny shouted to the girl who only threw a thumbs up at him without looking away from the gorilla. He lowered his voice and urged Ethan on. "Let's go, let's go. Before things get nasty between the gorilla and Catwoman."

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

I raised an eyebrow at Finija who apparently had a real sword and was swinging it around all over Ethan's living room.

"Whoa, Finija, cool it!" I ordered as I tried to avoid the blade.

"Yeah. You're going to chop someone if you don't stop! Take it easy." Sarah added in annoyance. We turned around, and she looked at me. "What is with these nerds?"

I shrugged before walking away with her.

I spent about ten minutes in the other room before deciding to head back to the living room. I walked past the Girl-illa and smelt something horrible.

"Oh." I sniffed as I screwed up my face in disgust. I waved my hand in front of my nose. "Invest in perfume or something." I told the girl. It was then that I realized something was strange. Girl-illa was wearing a mask. She didn't have a mask before, and I would know from how long I'd been glaring at her. "Girl-illa?" she just grunted in reply before passing me.

I stared at her back in confusion before studying all the other guests. The Doctor When kid was acting _just _like Doctor When, and the Finija's blade did actually look real when it hadn't when I arrived.

"What is going on?" I mumbled to myself before going over to Rory who was still wearing that stupid mask. "Rory!" he turned around and stared at me, tilting his head.

"That's creepy." I commented, pointing at him. "Anyway, do you have any idea what's going on here?" I gestured behind me, and when I turned back around, I felt hands on my cheeks. I furrowed my eyebrows as Rory's eyes turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV<strong>

"Did Rory just turn Jane into a cat?" Ethan questioned Sarah as Benny shut the door to the dining room.

"I don't know what's happening, but he _really _got this party started." Sarah nodded.

"Where's Emma?" Benny asked, glancing between the two. There was a pause before a cat suddenly jumped up on the table. "I didn't know you had a cat!"

"I don't." Ethan said slowly in confusion.

Benny looked at him before turning back to the cat, just like Sarah was doing. "Then whose cat is that?" she asked, pointing at the animal as it started licking its paw.

"More like who." Ethan corrected as he went to the cat. He touched its collar charm and backed up. "You see that charm?" he pointed at it while staring at the two.

Benny's eyes widened. "Emma was wearing that." he informed. Ethan nodded.

"Emma's a cat?" Sarah shrieked. "Wait. Jane's a cat too but isn't this transformed. Why was Emma?"

"Her magic probably made the spell more effective on her than to Jane." Ethan told her.

"My girlfriend's a cat." Benny stated in disbelief, staring at Emma who meowed.

"How is Rory doing this?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Look, he's wearing that native mask from Mr.G's class." Ethan pointed out. He turned to Benny. "What did Mr. G say it did?"

"You're asking me," Benny touched his chest. "to remember something from class?"

Ethan nodded at him while Sarah said "Figure it out later! Stop it now. We can't let a gorilla, a ninja, or a cat," she gestured to Emma who just stared at her and purred. "out onto the streets."

"Hey! That cat has a name, and it is Emma!" Benny snapped. She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed with a slight eye roll. "I got this." he held his hands out in front of him. "_Groundus domicus eternius_!"

A bolt of magic went off into the door, locking it. There was a series of clicking sounds throughout the house as the rest of the doors locked as well.

Benny put his hands down while nodding. "That's the spell grandma uses to ground me." he smiled proudly and placed his hands on his hips. "No one gets outside."

There was a noise as the front door opened and "Ethan! I'm home!" was heard from Ethan's mom.

Ethan froze, wide-eyed. "What about inside?" he questioned.

Benny's smile had slid off as he scratched his head. "It doesn't do it that way..." Ethan had already ran out of the room, and Sarah was not too far behind. Benny looked at Emma. "So, are you good here?" he asked as he backed up with his hands out. The cat just started licking her paw. "Okay." he nodded before bolting.

* * *

><p>"No!" Benny scolded as Emma started sniffing Ethan who was currently a toad on the kitchen floor after being turned by his mom. "Bad Emma! Leave Ethan Toad alone!"<p>

Sarah and Benny brought up both Emma and Ethan up to Ethan's room where Erica was. Erica had gotten a good laugh in when she found out what happened to Emma.

Benny carefully placed a waste bin over Ethan, and Sarah had put Emma on the bed.

"Ethan, please don't jump out at me again." Sarah begged to him as Benny stood up. "It was so disgusting to catch you."

"You know, I think he's cuter as a toad." Erica commented while staring at the basket. "And Emma is better as a cat." she glanced behind her at the bed where Emma was kneading a spot. She looked at Benny. "I say we leave her like this."

"No!" he snapped, giving her an angry glare. "I can't." he suddenly frowned while staring at Ethan. "'Cause then she'd probably hang out with my grandma more than me."

Erica and Sarah thought about this before shrugging and nodding.

"All right, stand back." Benny warned while cracking his fingers. He got ready to cast the spell. "_Amphibiar formus malnath ecto-personam_!" A jolt went into the basket and soon a body appeared, and Ethan was standing in front of them. Benny smiled in relief before going forward to lift the basket off his head. They all screamed and backed off when they saw his face.

"What? What is it?" Ethan squeaked out from underneath the basket.

"Uh, nothing!" Benny lied with a fake smile. "Everything is fine, and you do not have a hideous toad head."

Erica looked scarred as she said "That's my next five nightmares." Sarah just gaped at the waste basket.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed in worry. His head jerked back when there was a croak. "Why did I just ribbit?" another croak.

"Okay, Emma would know what to do right now." Benny breathed with a head nod.

"Well, she's kind of busy at the moment!" Sarah pointed out as she gestured to the sleeping cat. "Now do something!"

"Okay, no, I got it now." Benny reassured in relief. "I know what I did wrong. _Amphibiar returnus malnath ecto-personam_." Another jolt went through, and Benny went to lift the basket all the way off this time. Underneath was a perfectly normal, sparkly, Ethan.

"Hey-ey-ey." Benny chuckled while Sarah sighed in relief. Erica just turned her attention back to the book in her hand.

Ethan stared at his hands with wide-eyes. "I'll freak out about this later." he decided while nodding at Benny. "Let's get to work." He turned around to his desk.

Sarah sighed and turned to Erica. "Erica, help me find Jane. She's sort of a cat now."

Erica furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know that she's not Jane?" she pointed at the cat on the bed.

"Because Jane's not a fully transformed cat. She's just-" Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. "You'll see. Just, please?"

"Fine. I will help you find your cat, then that is it. I need to shun the material world, and..." she read off the pages in her book. "and 'feel the pulse of lifeblood.'" She smiled at them and started nodding. "That sounds... that sounds awesome." Benny and Sarah exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Erica, we need your help!" Sarah stated as they entered Ethan's room, interrupting her chanting. "Benny doesn't speak English, and Ethan won't stop brooding." she held a hand out to Ethan who was picking up Emma from a chair and sitting down in it. He sighed while petting her. "See?"<p>

"All I wanted," Erica began with her eyes closed and a sarcastic smile. "was a quiet vampire ritual. One that turned out to be boring and confusing, and," she scoffed while opening her eyes. "is making me feel, like, 500 years old! I've had it!" she pushed herself off the bed and stared at Sarah. "It is nerd-bashing time, folks!" she swept out of the room.

Sarah looked at Ethan in amusement. He stared off into space while absently petting Emma.

"My heart doesn't beat, but it feels so beaten." he spoke compassionately.

"Wow." was all that Sarah said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at Ethan's bedroom sideways. I brought myself up and realized that I had been sleeping on his computer chair on my side. How in the world did that happen?

I stood up and touched my head with a wince before heading down the stairs. Down in the living room, all the party guests were glancing around as if confused about something.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked while grabbing the stair railing.

"Oh, hey." Benny smiled weakly while waving at me. "My non-cat girlfriend. How are you doing?"

I squinted at him in confusion. I suddenly felt something in my throat and closed my mouth while bringing a hand to it.

"What is that?" I managed to choke out without throwing up.

"That'd probably be a hairball." Ethan informed me.

"What?" I shrieked before having to run upstairs to the bathroom.


	30. Independence Daze

"Okay, here we go." Ethan's mom announced while placing another plate of cookies on the dining room table. "Don't you think you guys are getting a little bit old for milk and cookies?"

"No one is too old for milk and cookies." I responded while taking three of them from the plate.

"Yeah. You're never too old for a cookie sandwich!" Benny added before biting into three cookies stacked on top of each other. He closed his eyes and moaned while eating it.

"Just when I think you've found every way there is to be disgusting, you find another one." Sarah told him.

"Hey!" I objected, pointing at her while chewing on my cookie. "That's my boyfriend you're talking too!"

"And now you're picking up on his habits!" Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes and gesturing to my mouth. I glared at her as I kept chewing.

There was a knock on the door before a voice called out "Hello?" I looked at the door and Evelyn, Benny's grandma, walked in.

"Oh hi, Evelyn. Come on in." Ethan's mom smiled. "What brings you here?"

I looked at Benny who was sitting across from me and saw him shifting uncomfortably while Grandma got closer to him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure," she began as she got to the table and stood on the empty side of it. "that Benny isn't making a mess." I saw her raised hand make a tiny movement, knocking down Benny's cup to spill the milk inside it. "Oh!" she exclaimed in false surprise as Benny moved back from the table. She smiled at Ethan's mom. "Do you have any napkins?"

"Stay put, not a problem. I'll get some." she reassured before leaving.

"Grandma!" Benny hissed while staring at her in shock.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice when Ethan's mom left. "Well?" she asked, scrutinizing all four of us. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It's an easy explanation." Benny told her. He gestured at Sarah. "Sarah didn't believe in trolls," he gestured at Ethan. "And Ethan bet me I couldn't conjure one." He stared at Grandma as if his explanation was enough. He brought his hands up from his side helplessly. "What was I supposed to do?"

Grandma turned her gaze to me. "And you?"

I raised both my hands in defense. "I had nothing to do with it." I took a swift bite of my cookie as I lowered my arms.

She turned her attention back to Benny. "Well, you didn't conjure a _troll_. You conjured a _toll_. It cost me five bucks to get out of my living room." I smiled in amusement.

**"**Ha!" Ethan exclaimed while pointing at him for a moment. "Told ya you couldn't do it!"

"Here we go." Ethan's mom sighed as she walked in with towels. Grandma made the plate of cookies go everywhere.

"The cookies." I whimpered as I watched them scatter the floor.

"It's okay." Ethan's mom reassured, pushing the towels into Benny's chest. "I'll get the dust-thingy. Just be a sec." she jogged out of the room.

"Well, at least I conjured a toll booth." Benny said to Ethan, continuing the conversation. "Can any of you guys do that?" he pointed at all of us with raised eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Actually, I can." I snapped as I glared at him.

Sarah scoffed, making me look at her. "Not when it's really needed."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, tilting my head at her. "And what do you do?"

"Oh, I don't know." she began sarcastically. "Fight everything while you guys hide?" She looked away from me and held a hand out to Benny. "Benny hides every time that stupid robot dentist movie is on."

"Hey! Cyberdontist came to this planet to fill our cavities," he pointed at his mouth before lowering his hand. "with pain!" Benny snapped at Sarah. He settled back and looked her over with sass. "And at least I'm not hiding from myself." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"That you're a vampire who's afraid to bite people." Ethan responded for him in amusement. He saw Sarah's expression. "What? He said it, I didn't!"

"And _you're_ so perfect?" she asked rhetorically while raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just saying. Between Benny's," he held a hand out to Benny. "misspelt magic, Emma's," this time he gestured to me. "freak-out block," I raised an eyebrow at the name he gave it. "and your smash-happy strategy, you'd all fail without my bulletproof genius plans."

"Bulletproof?" I repeated in disbelief while I stared at him. "I wouldn't have 'freak-out blocks' if all _your _plans went accordingly!"

"Stop!" Grandma exclaimed, making us stare at her. "You four are a team!" Ethan's mom came running in before she could finish.

She gestured to the other room. "It's in the hall closet." she smiled before disappearing through the doorway.

Grandma started talking again, and I slyly took out my phone so I could start texting. "I sense a coming darkness." I glanced up at the window when I heard thunder rumbling even though it was a sunny day. "A force so powerful," Grandma turned to look at the window before looking back at us. "so evil, that none of you stand a chance against it alone. Only by working together can-"

I noticed that the background noise of Grandma speaking had stopped for a moment and glanced up at her.

"You have to work together!" she emphasized.

Benny glanced up at her and absent-mindedly muttered "Yeah." before going down to respond to my text.

I heard heels hitting the floor as Ethan's mom came in. "Did you guys hear that thunder?" all of us looked at her.

* * *

><p>The next day I walked into my kitchen to grab my book bag.<p>

"I'm heading to school!" I yelled while putting it on my shoulder. I paused as I waited for a response and furrowed my eyebrows when I didn't hear anything. "Mom?" once again, nothing. I shrugged, assuming she had gone to work, and headed out.

On my way to school, I noticed that the streets were more empty than usual. Actually, they were completely empty. That didn't change when I entered the school building. I stared around in confusion as I cautiously walked through the halls.

"Hello?" no response. "Okay. It seems like I'm alone, and it's not a holiday." I mused to myself. I huffed and placed my hands on my hips when I thought of something. "Did Benny do this?"

Wait. I'm alone, and I can do anything since there's no one here to tell me different. I smirked as I thought of what I could do. I strutted down the hall until I got to Erica's locker and pointed a finger at the lock, busting it off.

I swung her locker open and widened my eyes at all the stuff in there. I brought out some phones and shuffled through at least eight. Eight phones? I rolled my eyes. Right, her 'souvenirs'.

I was picking through her extreme make up collection when I heard a grunt. I froze and looked to the corner of my eye to see if I could see anything. There was another grunt, but this one was closer. I turned to face the hallway corner, and took in a sharp breath in horror when I saw what was coming.

Turning the corner was a very miniature size of a troll but that didn't stop it from behind huge. It was about three feet taller than me, and, worst of all, he had a club that was settled on his shoulder. A huge, wooden club.

I stayed frozen as I hoped that it couldn't see me, but my hopes were diminished when he turned to stare at me. He tilted his head before roaring. I flinched and took a step back when it started charging at me. I threw the things in my hands at him, which happened to be about 3 tubes of mascara and 6 eyeshadow palettes, and ran around the corner.

I skidded as I turned another corner, and I frantically looked around for a hiding spot. I found an empty custodian room and ran in before closing the door behind me. I locked it and pressed myself against the farthest wall.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate so I could do a spell, any spell. I almost cried when I figured out that I couldn't do it. Why did this happen to me? Benny could do any spell without freezing!

* * *

><p><strong>Third-Person POV<strong>

"Benny! What's Emma's locker code?" Ethan said while standing in front of her locker and having Benny's gym shorts on his head.

"Um," Benny scrambled to think as he turned a corner in his alternate universe. "6-19-35."

Ethan unlocked it and swung it open. He started shuffling through the stuff in her locker. "Wow. Your girlfriend's really into appearance." he commented while staring weirdly at a curling iron in his hand. He shook his head and got back to work. He huffed when he didn't find anything. "Benny, what thing does Emma have an emotional attachment to?"

"Oh," Benny clicked his fingers. "look for a Doctor When sonic pen. She almost punched a kid for touching it." Ethan did as told and searched for the object.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed in victory while holding the pen. "Emma? Emma, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

My eyes widened when I heard Ethan's voice in my head.

"What the heck?" I hissed as I turned my head side-to-side. "Where are you? Why are you in my head?"

"No time to explain, but we're stuck in our own personal realities." Ethan told me.

"Oh, really?" I responded sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "Did Benny do this?"

"Hey!" I heard Benny object in offense.

"Benny?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows. "How can I hear you?"

"Ethan has my gym shorts on my head. Don't ask." he added after I had opened my mouth.

"I'm going to go find something of Sarah's." Ethan said. I shrunk back into the wall when I heard the troll lumbering past.

A thought occured to me when the thing had passed. "Wait. What object of mine do you have?"

"Uh, your Doctor When pen." he absent-mindedly answered.

"What?" I exclaimed before catching myself and lowering my voice. "If you break that thing, I will break your hand."

There was a pause before Ethan's voice squeaked out "Noted."

"Told ya, dude." Benny said.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard Ethan say "Mr. Scopey! Benny, remember him?"

"Of course." I heard Benny whisper. "Remember when Principal Hicks confiscated it, you screamed, 'Not Mr. Scopey!'"

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Got it!" Ethan stated in relief. He must of got something of Sarah's. "Hicks took Sarah's makeup thing last week. She got really upset about it." there was a pause. "I guess if you can't see your reflection, it's nice to remember what you look like."

"Ethan?" I heard Sarah's voice say. "Why can I hear you?"

"Because he's holding your makeup thing!" Benny answered her.

"Benny?"

"And he's holding my Doctor When pen which he better not break." I hissed out the last part.

"Emma?"

"Sarah, where are you?" Ethan asked her.

"Where are _you_?" she exclaimed. "There's no one in this town anywhere. Except for my evil twin who's hunting me."

"Hey, I'm being chased by Cyberdontist!" Benny whispered. "That drill is a lot scarier up close."

"Well _I'm _being tracked down by a miniature troll! He has a club. A club!" I emphasized.

"Wait, so you're all being attacked? I'm completely alone." Ethan informed us in shock.

"Lucky you." Benny snapped out.

"Yeah. No need to rub it in." I agreed while crossing my arms.

"Look, guys, I've got an idea. Just meet me in the lounge as soon as you can, okay?" I swallowed at Ethan's words.

I have to go out there? I stared at the closet door. I took a deep breath in before cautiously going over and slowly opening the door. I faintly heard Ethan shout something, but I was too focused on what I was doing now. I looked both ways before starting to tip-toe my way towards the lounge.

When I got there, I spotted Benny, Sarah, and Ethan, only they weren't really _there._ They were transparent as if they were ghosts.

"I can see you guys!" Ethan exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at Benny's shorts on his head but didn't comment. "Can you see me?" he whipped the shorts off his head.

"Barely." Sarah focused on something in his hand and pointed at it. "Is that my compact?"

"Yeah, grab onto it! Benny, grab your shorts. Emma, grab the pen." Ethan held out his hands that were containing the objects. Benny grabbed onto his legs.

"_Those_ shorts, Benny." I told him with an eye roll. I grabbed onto my pen and grunted when there was a force that felt like I was being tugged from one side to the next. It took a moment, but Ethan finally managed to pull us three over.

"Okay, now we're trapped here together." Sarah snapped as she caught her breath. I grabbed my Doctor When pen and tucked it safely into my pocket. "Not much of an upgrade."

"Guys, we have to move." Ethan breathed as he glanced at us worriedly. "I'm being chased by a guy with no face and a lot of fireballs." I furrowed my eyebrows at him and then stared at the door when it burst open.

The guy that Ethan had been talking about entered, along with Cyberdontist.

"You know, I liked it better when it was just me and Dr. Silver Pants." Benny joked lightly before the door opened to let in the mountain troll with Evil Sarah following behind. "I can't believe it." Benny breathed as he stared at them. "My worst nightmare, a fire juggler, a pint-sized mountain troll, and a way-cooler version of Sarah."

"Hey!" Sarah snapped. Benny gave her an innocent shrug.

"Guys, at least we'll be destroyed together." Ethan tried to reassure as he placed some part of his arm on us.

"I'd rather not get destroyed at all." I stated as I glanced away from the four creatures to him. Benny covered me as we scrambled away when the no-face guy threw a ball of electricity at us.

Ethan ushered us into a classroom and shut the door right when Cyberdontist started coming down the hall. I stood besides Benny and pressed up against the chalkboard as I heard Cyberdontist pause at the door. The door handle started jiggling, and Ethan reached over and gripped it so it wouldn't open.

Cyberdontist stopped trying to get in and walked away.

"So we're just gonna stand here and wait?" Sarah snapped while staring at Ethan.

"We're not waiting. We're hiding." Benny corrected. "That's a much better plan."

"I should just go out there and-"

"And do what?" I interrupted Sarah as I leaned forward so I could stare at her. "Get beat up by yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked at me, offended. "Hey, at least I can do something under pressure!"

"Guys, this isn't helping!" Ethan hissed to us.

"Well, why don't you go out there and touch Hoodie McFirehands and get a vision?" Benny snapped while staring at him. Sarah and I also looked at him and raised our eyebrows expectantly.

He gave us an unamused expression. "Spoiler alert: He'll cook me."

"Oh..." Benny hummed as he stared off.

Ethan sighed with an eye roll. "Look, we can't defeat them by ourselves. We have to come at them together. Sarah, how can we stop you?"

"That's not me. That's the me I _don't_ want to be." Sarah informed.

Ethan looked taken back. "Why not?"

"Why not?" She repeated in disbelief. "Because she doesn't have a conscience and she eats people!"

"Okay, let's start with that!" I gave Ethan a confused look.

* * *

><p>"I ran the most track today." Benny spoke loudly as we stood in the center of the hall. "My blood is pumping like crazy." Ethan, Benny, and I spotted Evil Sarah stop at the corner of the hall and look at us.<p>

Benny grabbed my hand to make us run and turn down the other hall before we fell to the floor on purpose. We all made sounds of pain as Evil Sarah approached.

"Our weak human bodies cannot run any farther." Ethan whimpered. He was a terrible actor.

"Mmm." Evil Sarah stared at us. "I could use a lunch break."

"Lunch is so served!" Benny nodded before pretending to close his eyes in pain.

She hissed at us and took a step forward before stopping. "Wait." she raised an eyebrow at us. "Where's my lame-o look-alike?"

I gaped at her before breathing. "I'm so full of blood that I can't think straight." I closed my eyes and leaned back slightly. The guys nodded weakly in agreement. "Warm, delicious blood."

"Well." she sighed while placing a hand on her hip. "I guess I could dine and dash." She hissed at us before the real Sarah came up behind her and staked her. Evil Sarah's eyes widened before she vaporized.

We all stared at Sarah in shock.

"Wanna put the stake down?" I finally asked, and she did as told.

"That's one down." She said in relief. "Too bad." she crinkled her nose and looked at us. "Kinda liked her boots."

"Now on to Cyberdontist." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the Classroom.<strong>

"Magic doesn't work on dentists?" Sarah asked Benny as we continued to hide.

"He's not just a dentist, he's a computer." Benny muttered in distaste.

"And computers are all about logic so maybe that's where we hit him." Ethan stated.

"I'd rather hit him with a train," Benny said honestly. "but that's okay."

* * *

><p>I peeked out the door as I saw Sarah walking up to Cyberdontist with a computer mouse in her hand.<p>

"This," she raised it up while baring her teeth. "is animal cruelty to you, right?" She crushed the mouse in her hand. Cyberdontist charged, and Sarah held him back.

"Hey, cyber-dork!" Ethan shouted as him, Benny, and I hurried into the hallway. Ethan pointed at him. "Why do we park in a driveway and drive in a parkway?"

Cyberdontist started flinching. "I-I-I-"

I spoke up. "Your mission is not to accept this mission! Do you accept?"

"Logic Paradox detected. Most reroute logic canal."

"It's working!" Sarah shouted to Ethan in shock while still holding Cyberdontist.

"Why do you have to put coffee _inside _a coffee maker? Doesn't it _make _the coffee?" Ethan asked him. Benny pointed at Cyberdontist with a smile. "Benny, come on!" Ethan urged.

Benny pointed at Cyberdontist as he said "Once, I ate a whole half a pizza! The whole half!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

I guess that was too much for him because it said "Nurse, cancel my appointments." before shaking and then lowering his head, shutting down.

"Yes! It worked!" Ethan shouted while grinning. "I knew he couldn't handle logic paradoxes."

"Actually I just found his off-switch." Sarah told him honestly with a small smile. She glanced between us. "It was here the whole time."

"Well, two more to go." Ethan said. "Let's go." He patted Cyberdontist's arm before we started walking.

"Guy, guys, guys!" Benny exclaimed, making us look back at him. "I have an idea." he stepped forward with a mischievous glint in his eye while staring at Cyberdontist. "I wonder if we can play video games on this thing."

Ethan and Sarah decided to keep walking while I waited for Benny to try his stupid idea.

He chuckled and leaned forward to press something on the control panel, and then flinched when the dentist moved. Benny moved away, no longer smiling, and headed towards me. "Never mind." he whispered before we followed the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Classroom.<strong>

"What's something about a troll that can be its weakness?" Ethan asked me.

"Um," I shook my head while staring at the ground. "they're really stupid?" I gave him a shrug.

"Yeah. You could give them a brick and say it was gold, and they would believe you." Benny added.

"We just have to trick it then!" Ethan decided.

"I didn't know you were afraid of trolls." Sarah said, staring at me while furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm not!" I told her. "I don't know why it's here," I bit my lip unsurely. "but I do have an idea of tricking it."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Benny asked me worriedly while I hid at the corner of the hall. Ethan and Sarah were already in the nearby classroom, but Benny had decided to try to talk me out of it.<p>

"Yeah." I nodded. "I've been practicing." I kept my eye on the other end of the hallway.

"But you've never fully managed to do this. What if you get hurt?"

I looked up at him. "I'll be fine, Benny. I promise." I reached up and kissed him before gently pushing him. "Now go."

He gave me an unconvinced look but did as told.

I took a deep breath and shouted "Hey, ugly troll! Over here!" I heard footsteps slowly making its way towards the other end of the hallway. I turned and pressed myself against the other side of the wall so I was out of view from the troll. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind so I could do the spell.

The vibrations of the footsteps throughout the hall made me wince, but I remembered why I had to do this. If I failed, then I would not only be putting me in danger, but also Benny, Ethan, and Sarah. I breathed in a breath and cleared my mind, focusing on the spell.

"Hey, over here!" I distantly heard myself shout. I ignored the rumbling of footsteps and continued to focus. A bang made me open my eyes and just managed to catch a glimpse of my projection self before it disappeared. I saw the troll in the closet that I had been luring it in to. It was lying on the ground, unconscious, after having banged its head against the wall.

"You did it!" Benny cheered as he ran out of the classroom and picked me up in a hug.

My eyes widened as I smiled in disbelief. "I did it!"

"What did you do again?" Sarah asked as she stared at the troll nervously.

"I used a spell that lets me project my image, and I put it in front of the closet so it would lure the troll in there." I explained.

"Impressive." Ethan smiled at me as he patted my shoulder. We all jumped when the troll let out a grunt. "Maybe we should lock the door." he suggested nervously, and we all nodded in agreement. He went forward and locked it. He sighed and turned to face us. "Okay. Now only one left."

* * *

><p>"So, Sarah and I were chased by things we're already afraid of; Emma was chased by a troll for who-knows-what reason." Benny summed up while we walked down the hall. "So who's the pyro in the bathrobe?"<p>

I stared at Ethan for an answer.

"I don't recognize him from _any _of my top ten nightmares." Ethan glanced behind him nervously.

I squinted at him. "You have a top ten nightmares list?"

"So, if you don't know what he is, then how do we stop him?" Sarah asked Ethan as we stopped at the corner of the hallway.

Ethan thought about it before widening his eyes. "Wait, maybe we don't have to! If I pulled you guys into this world-"

"-then maybe somebody in the real world could pull us back there!" Benny finished in realization and pointing at him.

Ethan sighed. "Maybe? Yes? I don't know?"

"Who though?" I questioned.

"Well, we need to find an emotionally-charged object."

"Maybe Erica has something in her locker." Benny suggested as he turned to Sarah.

"Please." she scoffed. "Half the stuff in Erica's locker isn't even hers."

"It's true." I nodded in agreement. They all turned to stare at me with confusion. "What?" I asked defensively while crossing my arms with a shrug. "I had some down time in my universe."

"You went through Erica's locker?" Sarah asked me in disbelief with an amused smile on her face.

"What, like she wouldn't do the same in my position?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys." Ethan interrupted, making us look at him. "I know where we need to go." He ran and led us to Rory's locker.

Benny cracked his fingers with a smile when he realized where we were. "Good thing I know Rory's combination."

"Yeah, me too." Sarah said before going forward and breaking the lock off the door.

She let it drop to the floor as Benny muttered "Oh." She opened the door, and I peeked inside of it.

"You know, I was expecting a bit more..." I frowned as I thought of a word. "Roryness."

"Yeah. Like toys and stuff." Sarah agreed.

Ethan looked for something before exclaiming "A-ha!" he reached in and grabbed some creepy, vampire, monkey, doll thing. "Hello little buddy." he shut the locker door and stared down at the thing. "Must be kinda lonely." He glanced up at Benny. "Not for long." A jolt of something came from the animal and Ethan started shaking it while speaking. "Rory? Rory are you in there?"

"What's that, Vampire Sasquatch?" I heard Rory's voice ask. I rolled my eyes before exchanging a look with Benny. "You sound like Ethan."

Ethan rolled his eyes as well. "This _is_ Ethan! We're trapped in an alternate dimension!"

"Whoa." I heard Erica breath in fear. "Rory, I think I've been hanging out with you for way too long."

I raised my head when I heard a buzzing sound coming closer. My eyes widened when I saw No-face coming towards us. I hit Benny's shoulder repeatedly so he'd look as well. He got the other two's attention, and we managed to get out of the way, just when the guy threw an electric ball at us.

We pressed our backs against the lockers in the next hall. Somehow Benny got a hold of the doll and lifted it in front of him.

"We're being chased by a walking flame thrower. You have to get us out of here!" he shrieked.

"Only if Sarah signs my council application." was Erica's response. My mouth dropped in disbelief, and Benny gave me a 'What the heck' look.

"Wasn't that due, like, a month ago?" Sarah shouted at the doll in exasperation.

"What? I have been hanging out with Rory and his doll all day for nothing?" Erica exclaimed.

"Sucks to be you! Now get us out of here!" I screamed at it.

"Just meet us in front of the school right now!" Ethan ordered before we all began to run. We got there and saw Rory and Erica's transparent bodies in front of us.

"Whoa! I dig the ghost look!" Rory said with a smile.

"But you guys are the ghosts!" Benny stated in confusion while pointing at them.

"We're all ghosts!" I snapped, glancing behind us to make sure No-face wasn't there.

"Just grab Vampire Sasquatch!" Ethan said. I grabbed a hold of Benny's shoulder since he was the one holding it.

"I already got him." Rory shrugged while cuddling with the one in his arms.

"The ghost one, genius!" Sarah snapped. Erica reached forward and grabbed the doll while we tightened our grip on Benny. After a serious game of tug-a-war, we finally got pulled into reality.

I straightened up and put my hands on my hips as I caught my breath. I looked around at everyone who was staring at us in confusion. I smiled nervously at them.

"TA DA!" Benny shouted with a grin, holding his arms out. I curtsied while he took a bow.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my cup of tea from Ethan after he had poured some hot water into it. We were sitting in Grandma's dining room, telling our stories of the alternate universe.<p>

"And he was all drilly-drilly," I raised an eyebrow at Benny's drill impression. "and I didn't cry once!" He suddenly glanced at me and cleared his throat, frowning. "Not that I would have cried."

"But we worked together." Sarah smiled at Grandma, grabbing a cup.

"And we got out alive!" Ethan added.

"Bonus." I sung, taking a sip from my cup.

"But you probably already knew that part." Ethan handed Grandma a cup.

"Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson." I furrowed my eyebrows at the old woman. "Even if it took flinging you into four private dimensions." My mouth dropped.

"What?" Benny, Sarah, and Ethan exclaimed.

"That was you?" I asked, pointing at her in shock.

She smiled at us. "Oh, relax. You were never in any real danger." The four of us exchanged looks.

Benny set his cup down while staring at her. "Tell that to the crazy robots, Evil Sarahs, and mini trolls!" he pointed at her. "Dial it down, Grandma!"

"Cowboy up, Benny." she responded. "Those are your fears. You needed a reason to work together."

"Um," I raised a hand timidly, making her turn to me. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not afraid of mini trolls." I nodded once while squinting at her.

She sighed. "That's not what you're afraid of. You're afraid of not being able to protect yourself and your friends when they need it most." I frowned as she leaned forward. "You are a very powerful Earth Priestess, Emma, but your friends make you stronger than you ever would be alone." I stared at the counter while Benny reached over and grabbed my hand.

There was a pause before Ethan asked "So who was that faceless guy in the hoodie throwing fireballs at me?"

She stared at him in alarm and brought down the cup from her lips. "What? You were supposed to be alone. Your fear is losing those closest to you."

"Well, yeah," Ethan shifted uncomfortably with a small smile on his face. "that used to be my fear." he glanced at us. "Now it's fireball-throwing guy."

"There shouldn't have been anyone there with you." she muttered while shaking her head. She turned around and walked towards the window, pulling away the curtain. "This has something to do with the darkness I feel. Trouble is coming."

We all stared at each other in worry.

"Any of those cookies left?" Benny asked. Well, apparently Benny wasn't worried. Grandma turned around to stare at him. "'Cause if I don't get some cookies, then we're gonna have some trouble." he joked weakly before taking a drink from his cup.


	31. The Date to End All Dates Part 1

"I think they're in here." Sarah told me with worry in her voice as we ran into a room in the Vampire Council hall. Inside it was Ethan, two vampire guards, Rory, and Benny. "Erica told us you were here." she explained to him. Ethan turned around and gaped at her in surprise while I went to stand next to Benny who grabbed my hand.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked Ethan. He glanced behind at us. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Um..." he looked at Benny who nodded at him and then he faced the vampire guards who were staring at him. "Can I..." he stopped talking when he saw the expressions on the guard's faces. "Um, can we, uh..." he led Sarah a little off.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" I whispered to Benny without taking my eyes off the two.

"Oh, yeah." Benny grinned while nodding.

"I'd like to uh..." Ethan stammered while he faced her. "ask you... Uh..." he nervously looked at us, and I gave him a gesture that told him to get on with it. He nodded and seemed a little more confident. "Maybe we could, uh... uh..."

Nevermind then.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into Benny's shoulder. "This is going to take forever." I hissed to him.

"Yeah, but he's actually doing it!" he whispered back while staring at them in fascination. He looked at Rory. "I changed my mind- this is definitely worth hundred bucks."

Ethan noticed us whispering to each other and took a deep breath before saying "Sarah, would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"What, like a date?" Sarah questioned.

"Uh, no, not like that." I immediately started nodding my head frantically while mouthing 'Yes!' Ethan saw our reactions and corrected himself quickly. "I mean... Yeah, exactly like that. On a date." he smiled unsurely.

"Sure, what the heck." My eyebrows shot up at Sarah's response. I mean, I didn't think she'd turn him down, but hearing her say yes is just... weird. "Could be fun."

Ethan smiled nervously. "See you tonight then?" She walked off, and I took that as a yes. Benny and I gaped at each other before turning to face Ethan again. Benny mimicked his mind being blown.

"She said yes!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly while jumping over to us.

I laughed and patted his back. "Good job, buddy."

"And I never doubted you ever!" Benny shouted while grinning.

"Me neither! And I'm not lying like Benny!" Rory smiled while pointed at Benny whose smile started to dim down.

"I can't believe she said 'Yes'." Ethan muttered to himself.

"Here we go." I said before Ethan fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Benny had called and told me to meet him and Rory at One Darkwood Road because they had gotten a lead on where the Lucifractor might be. And that 's how I found myself in a creepy old house, wearing a helmet headlight.<p>

"Dude. This place is definitely haunted." Rory stated as we walked down the halls. Benny was scanning the halls with something that would beep rapidly if we were near anything supernatural. Rory looked at us and pointed behind. "We should go."

We both stared at him.

"Rory. On the monster scale, vampire beats ghost." Benny lied to Rory.

"Yeah. You're the scariest thing in here." I added with a nod.

"Well, after Emma when she's angry." Benny corrected while staring at nothing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not that scary!"

"Yes, you are!" Benny and Rory said in union. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on." Benny muttered, and I looked at the thing he was holding. "Wait, wait, wait... There's a pile of supernatural energy here." he lifted it up and it kept beeping. "Yeah, this is the right place." he accidentally pointed it towards Rory who started to freak out.

"Oh, no! It's been in my stomach the whole time!" he shouted frantically. We just watched him as he started panicking. Benny and I exchanged looks before getting back to business. He moved the thing around until we finally got to the source of the readings.

We got to a wood panel and the beeping went crazy. "Here! Okay, this is it."

I moved the wood out of the way to show a small sign saying 'Service Elevator'. I listened as I knocked on it.

"It's hollow." I stated in confusion after hearing the echo. I pulled on the sign, and it swung open to show a small entrance. I reached in and grabbed the round thing that was in it.

"That's how it's done." Benny bragged as I pulled it out. I unwrapped it and revealed a purple round ball.

"This is the Lucifractor?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. I turned it around in my hand before looking at Benny. "I was expecting something more... flashy." I shrugged.

"Who cares?" Benny grinned as he took it from my hands. "We are its new masters!"

Rory gazed at it in amazement. "What does it do?"

"It obeys our awesome commands!" Benny responded dramatically while still holding it out in front of him as we started walking.

"Cool. How?"

"He doesn't know what it does." I told him, waving it off.

Benny's dramatic facade dropped as he lowered his hand and nodded. "Yeah. I don't. Grandma will figure it out."

"For something so important, you think it'd have, like, an alarm or something." Rory pointed out in confusion. I glanced out of the corner of my eye when I heard something and slowly turned around.

I faintly heard the Lucifractor start beeping, and Benny ask "Like that?"

_I_ was focused on the shadow figure that was building up down the hall. "Run!" I screamed after the boys finally noticed the thing. I pushed their shoulders to get them to start bolting down the hall.

We paused at a corner, and Rory panted to me "You lied to me! You said I was the second scariest thing here!"

"Well, third scariest is pretty good too!" I shouted to him. "Right?" I gestured to Benny, but I saw him staring at something else. I looked and froze.

"Fourth scariest." Benny muttered while we stared at the no-face dude.

"Thanks for finding that for me, boys and girl." he grumbled. He held out a covered hand. "Now, let me have it."

Benny suddenly smiled and held the Lucifractor out. "Oh, you'll get it all right." I looked at him, wondering what his plan was when he shouted "Run again!" and grabbed my hand to drag me behind him.

* * *

><p>Benny and I panted as we caught up to Rory down the street.<p>

"You're-you're so fast." Benny breathed, and Rory nodded happily. I took deep breaths while putting my hands on my hips.

"You look a little tired." Rory commented while looking over Benny as we started walking again. "Want me to carry that for a while?" he gestured the Lucifractor in Benny's hand.

"Yes." Benny handed it over, and Rory instantly started stumbling and almost fell to the floor before I grabbed it out of his hand.

"It's a lot heavier than I thought." he gulped while trying to recover. Benny and I furrowed our eyebrows at each other in confusion as we stopped walking.

"You probably shouldn't touch this." I told him before opening Benny's backpack and putting the ball in there. Benny reached into his pocket when his phone started ringing.

He saw who was calling and answered. "Ethan! Hey, okay, we've found the Lucifractor, and it-" he paused, listening. "Oh, yeah. And it-" another pause and then he took his phone off his ear and ended the call. He looked at me. "Ethan's never been a good person to talk to on the phone." he faced Rory. "Hey, Rory. You feel well enough to, like, fly really fast while carrying us?" Rory shook his head. Benny sighed.

"Where do we need to go?" I asked Benny.

"To the restaurant where he and Sarah are at."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're crashing their date?"

He shrugged, bringing his lips to one side. "Ethan told me to get there quick."

I sighed, nodding. I looked around the streets. "Okay. Well, if we can find something to carry us, I can get us there quick."

"Do you have an infinite number of spells you know, or...?" Benny trailed off while squinting at me.

"Just find something!" I snapped, making the boys nod quickly before scrambling off. About a minute later Benny came back with a wheelbarrow.

"Will this work?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

I nodded while staring at it. "Yeah. Now both of you get in." I ordered. Benny frowned at the space that was left over after Rory had settled in. "Benny." I gave him a warning look, and he sighed before reluctantly climbing in. I climbed in after and sat on his lap.

"Oh, no." Benny breathed in horror while staring at something. I looked over my shoulder and saw the shadow man running after us. "Are you sure you can do this?" I turned back to Benny and saw him staring at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes while taking a deep breath. I have to do this or they'll get hurt. I concentrated on the spell and felt my magic working. I ignored Benny's whooping as I felt my hair whip around me before we came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a restaurant.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Benny grinned as I climbed out and then Rory and him did as well. He beamed at me. "You're awesome!" he hugged me and lifted me off the ground. I grinned into his shoulder before he set me down when Ethan called his name.

Benny got to business when Ethan and Sarah stopped in front of us. "Hey, okay, this is the good news." he took off his bag and handed it to Ethan who started opening it.

"The bad news..." I stopped myself when I heard growling from behind us and turned around to see the shadow guy wrestling someone. Benny, Rory, and I stared at each other wide-eyed before facing Ethan who took a step back in surprise. I threw a thumb over my shoulder. "That guy's following us."

"Why can't we just give it to him?" Benny suggested weakly while gesturing to the shadow.

Ethan scoffed in disbelief. "Are you nuts? It's powerful enough now without giving it," he held up the Lucifractor and stared at it. "a super weapon." He sighed while bringing it down. "Maybe we can destroy one powerful thing with another."

"Good idea!" Benny shouted, pointing at him. "Do it now!" I glanced over my shoulder nervously at the shadow.

"I've gotta figure out how to use it!" He shouted back.

"Maybe I can buy you some time." Benny muttered without looking away from shadow guy. He got ready to cast a spell. _"Zakaroth __nal_-" My mouth dropped open when Benny was thrown on the bar and dragged down it, screaming.

"Is it ready yet?" Benny screamed to Ethan.

"Hurry up, Ethan!" I shouted at him while nervously watching Benny. Ethan stepped forward and pointed the Lucifractor at the shadow. A purple bolt flew out of it and hit the shadow who let go of Benny. The shadow dropped to the floor before disappearing. I ran over to the bar so I could help Benny up.

"You okay?" I asked him in concern.

"Yeah." he breathed in shakily while brushing himself off. He gave me a weak smile. "I'm okay." he tried to take a step and stumbled into me so I put his arm around my shoulder so I could lead him to the others. There was a jolt through the air, and most of the people in the room dropped to the floor. Only about three people were left standing.

Ethan nervously shouted to them "If you talk about what you saw tonight, the only people who will believe you are the ones who will eat you." The humans hurried out. I made sure that Benny could stand up straight before going over to help Rory up while Ethan helped Sarah. I looked at Ethan and Sarah to see Sarah walking off.

Benny glanced behind at Sarah before facing Ethan. "Well, let's put it this way, buddy- she'll never forget this date." he joked with a fake chuckle and smile.

Ethan didn't look reassured as he looked at the Lucifractor. He said "Let's go." and patted Benny's shoulder on the way past.

"Maybe next time, trooper." Benny told him.


	32. The Date to End All Dates Part 2

I was walking down the halls when I spotted Vice Principal Stern making weird comments to every kid he passed. I raised an eyebrow and kept a hand on my backpack strap as I watched him. I realized that I was going to pass him so I stared down at the ground to avoid eye contact and walked as fast as I could.

"Wait!" I stopped and stared at the hand that was held in front of me. I raised my head to look at Stern. He suddenly smiled and winked at me. "You're awesome." I scrunched up my face as I watched him walk past me.

My disgusted look turned into a confused one when he hurried over and got up in Brady's face. "You think you're so cool, Brady. So cool. And you're mean to Benny Weir," I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he mentioning Benny? "when it's obvious that he is way more awesome than you. You're off the football team... forever!" He fixed his suit. "Deal with it!"

I caught sight of Stern's hands as he strutted away, and my eyes narrowed when I saw the ring on it. I shook my head with pursed lips. Stupid Benny. I huffed and turned around to get to class.

* * *

><p>"We're ready." Grandma said. We were currently at Ethan's house because Stern is apparently the no-face dude and did something to Ethan to make him see everybody as if they were dead. Grandma thinks that we can help him if he could get through his fear.<p>

Ethan and Sarah were on the couch across from Benny, Grandma, and I who were sitting on the love seat. Well, I was sitting on the arm of it and holding Benny's hand.

"Ethan, look at Sarah." Grandma ordered softly. Ethan slowly turned his head so that he was watching Sarah, but his expression was terrified. "Stern wants you afraid. Why? Because he knows you can stop him. You just have to find something stronger than your fear. Sarah's the one you want to protect the most."

Benny and I did a double take at her.

"But, I'm his best friend!" Benny object, pointing to himself.

"Yeah! What the crap? I risk my life for that guy." I added while staring at her.

She ignored us. "Now, whatever teenager nonsense is going on, you two care about each other." I huffed and pouted slightly at being ignored. "That's stronger than everything. I mean, look at Benny and Emma."

We both looked at her in surprise at being pointed out, but she didn't look away from Ethan and Sarah.

"They make each other better and stronger by being together. They conquer things that they wouldn't be able to do without each other." Benny and I smiled slightly at each other, and he squeezed my hand. "You have to believe me: caring about each other is stronger than any magic Stern might put in this message." she stood up while holding the letter. "Let's see what we're dealing with." she opened it up, but a bolt of magic came out of the letter and into her. She gasped and swayed before gripping Ethan's arm who had stood up to help.

Benny, Sarah, and I all shot up from our seats. They both froze for a moment before Grandma dropped on the couch, staring blankly ahead.

"What happened?" Benny asked in concern, glancing between Ethan and his grandma. He leaned towards her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Grandma?"

Ethan seemed stunned as he sat down beside her.

"What happened, Ethan?" I asked, staring at him. He glanced up at me with teary eyes.

"Stern's magic." he stated sadly. He gulped as he stared at Grandma. "She'll be okay, but she may be like that for a while. We're on our own." he stared at us, his voice trembling. "Now what?"

"We beat Stern." I answered with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. We go after that goon and show him what the score is." Benny added with underlying anger as he looked away from his grandma. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He gave a fake smile. "Can't be that hard. His jackets are so ugly. Right?" he chuckled weakly.

Ethan just curled up into the couch. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You know what?" Benny spoke as he brought his head up from lounging on the love seat. "Enough is enough." I watched from my place on the floor as he got up and stared at Ethan while pointing out the window. "Dude, we have gone up against all kinds of crazy stuff before, and we always win." he looked up as he thought about it and brought a hand up to his head to scratch it. "Well, basically, most of the time we almost lose-"<p>

"Benny!" I interrupted him as I got up from the ground and stood beside him. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Right! That's not the point." he said, facing Ethan again who was still curled up into a ball. "The point is, you're the guy who pulls it together. Every time." he paused, but Ethan didn't move. "So pull it together!"

"I just talked to Erica." Sarah said as she came back from the kitchen. She stood beside Benny and I. "She didn't sound like herself. She's leaving town with Rory, and the entire Vampire Council's running."

I sighed and stared at Ethan.

She walked towards Ethan. "Ethan." she sat down on the coffee table. "We need your help. If we can't stop Stern, who knows what's going to happen to us!" he shakily lifted his head so he could see her and flinched into the couch. He then stared at Benny and I with the same terrified expression.

He took deep breaths as he uncurled himself and avoided our eyes while sitting up on the couch. "Look, I can't let anything happen to you guys." he stood up and meet our eyes. Sarah came and stood next to us again. "Your grandma said that I had to find something stronger than fear. I think I did." he held his hands out. "Here..." Benny and Sarah grabbed a hold of them. "You too, Emma." I was slightly surprised but reached out to hold his hand that was also holding Benny's.

I straightened up and gulped when I felt some kind of power running through our hands.

"Do you feel that?" Sarah questioned nervously.

"Yeah." I responded shakily as I stared cautiously at our hands.

"Dude?" Benny managed out. "Are we having a moment?" The power soon disappeared, and Ethan seemed more relaxed as he stared at us.

"I'm okay," he breathed with a nod while letting go of our hands. "as long as I don't let the fear through. We can do this."

"We're on our own against Stern." Benny pointed out in disappointment. Ethan turned and looked at Grandma who was still staring ahead.

"Well then I guess someone's banishment can't really be enforced." Ethan spoke as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket. He stared down at it and started typing.

* * *

><p>"Guys, don't freak out." Ethan ordered a little later as he stood in the dining room. I stared at him in confusion at how he was acting. "I've thought it over and this is our best shot, okay?"<p>

I shrugged and nodded. He looked into the kitchen and nodded at someone. My mouth dropped when the person walked in.

Jesse.

He smiled at us, and Sarah hissed at him.

"Sarah!" Ethan scolded.

"You three aren't very happy to see me, I can tell." Jesse said.

"You bit my best friend!" Benny shouted, pointing at him, and I nodded in agreement.

"And you made me suck out the venom when you knew what it would do!" Sarah exclaimed angrily.

"You crazy, vampire, psychopath!" I added while looking him over in disgust.

"And I'd love to be sorry about that, but you all know I've done much, much worse." Jesse pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Later!" Ethan interrupted in annoyance. He sighed before speaking to Jesse. "The man who has the Lucifractor is related to the wizard you took down 200 years ago."

Jesse frowned. "Sinestro family revenge; what a shock." he rolled his eyes.

"How did you stop his grandfather before?" I asked rudely while glaring at him.

"He loved power." Jesse smirked at me. "He loved to show it off. I let him wipe out most of my flock with the Lucifractor while I snuck up behind him and drained him dry." my frown had deepened as he talked. He raised his hands at our expressions. "I told you I'd done worse." Sarah slightly hissed at him while Benny held a hand out to stop her from lunging.

* * *

><p>We made it to the Vampire Council hall place and were walking down the hall.<p>

"We're a little late to the party." Jesse stated as we stopped and stared at piles of dust covering the floors. I assumed that the dust were vampire ashes.

"Where would Stern go?" Ethan asked as he stared at the piles. I looked at Jesse.

"The Caller. We use it to communicate with other covens, but he can use it to broadcast the Lucifactor's field across the entire town at once." My eyes widened at Jesse as he bit his lips and nodded, raising his eyebrows. He gestured ahead before leading us forward.

We walked into a room just in time to see Stern killing another vampire with the Lucifractor.

"Ethan, so happy you could make it." he greeted with a smile.

"Well, I got bored looking at dead people." Ethan snapped back with a glare.

"I can think of one I'd like to see." Sarah stated as she looked Stern over.

"Ditto." I crossed my arms.

Stern freed his hand. "Benny?" he snapped his fingers and stepped back. I faced Benny as he stepped away from me and walked towards Stern. "Benny and I had a little conversation when I caught him in the office." he chuckled. "Well, a one-sided conversation, really." he lowered his voice as he spoke to Benny who was passing in front of him. "Take care of your friends for me. There's a good boy." Stern strolled past into another room.

I cautiously stared at Benny whose back was still to us.

"Benny?" I asked slowly. He looked over his shoulder with a grin before shooting an electric ball at us. I covered my head and crouched down behind a desk in the room.

"We have to take Benny out." Jesse whispered to us.

"No!" I exclaimed while staring at him like he was insane. He probably is.

"Look, I know you love him and everything, but you'll get over it. He's an acceptable loss." My eyebrows furrowed at his words. Love? Who said anything about love?

"No, he's not!" Ethan chuckled in disbelief while I was lost in my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked in confusion. Ethan took out his phone and found something before putting it over the desk so it faced Benny.

I heard Benny's voice chant _"Veritas mazok-nar Benny pal-natak!_" I heard a thud and peeked over the desk to see Benny on the floor.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as I stood up along with the others.

Ethan faced me. "After that time a magic camera turned Benny and you into Evil Benny and evil you, he sent me an email marked 'In Case of Evil Benny or Evil Emma, Open This.' There were two files. One for you, and one for him." he looked back at Benny's body with a shocked smile. "I never thought I'd get the chance to use it!"

"Smart." I stated in surprise while staring at Benny as well.

I jogged over to him and lightly touched his chest. He flinched and muttered "Ah, don't hurt me again, Grandma."

I frowned and stared over my shoulder at the others. "You guys go ahead. I'll get Benny up and running and catch up with you guys."

Ethan and Sarah nodded before they left with Jesse.

"Benny?" I called softly while lightly patting his cheek. "Come on. You need to get up."

"I don't want to." he groaned while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well, you need to. This isn't nap time. Our lives are in danger." he opened his eyes barely and then blinked while staring at me.

"Am I dead?" he asked groggily while lifting a hand to rub his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, no. Why would you be dead?"

"'Cause you look like an angel." he groaned while dropping his head back on the floor.

I smirked and shook my head. "You're in pain and yet still trying to flirt." I sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on. We seriously need to catch up with the others."

"Wait!" he said as he held my arm to stop me from getting up. His eyes were still closed as he spoke. "I've been thinking about what Grandma said, you know, about making each other better? And I think she's right." he squinted at me as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I mean, I used to be horrible at magic before I met you, and now look at me."

"You're still horrible." I joked lightly with a laugh.

He gave a small smile. "Yeah, but not _as _horrible. And look at you. You used to be horrible to everyone. I mean _horrible. _You wouldn't even look at me in the hallways or give me the time of day." he frowned in thought. "You actually wouldn't give anyone the time of day unless they were cute and older. All you cared about was your hair, makeup, clothes-"

"I get it." I interrupted him with a poker face and monotone voice.

"The point is, you're actually really nice now. I mean, I saw you help a nerd out in the hallway last week when they dropped their text-book!" he exclaimed while gesturing to me. "You're even sort of nice to Rory now. _Rory_!"

"You've also helped me out with my magic. And how to have friends." I laughed humorless as I stared at my knees. "I guess I've gotten more out of this relationship." I lifted my head and smiled slightly at him.

"Nah." he smiled, waving it off. "You've calmed me down a bit."

"No, I haven't." I laughed while shaking my head. "I don't think anyone can do that."

He nodded while pursing his lips. "You're right."

"You're telling me this because we might die tonight, huh?"

He opened and closed his mouth before shrugging. "But it's true!" he rushed out while pointing at me.

"Well," I breathed as I stared at the ground. "if we're doing last-minute confessions here, I have something to say. Jesse pointed something out to me, and I've been thinking about it, wondering if it's true." I stared at him. "You make me laugh. I love being with you and when we're apart I want you to be there. I freak out every time you get hurt, and I seriously don't know what I would do if you ever croaked." He raised his eyebrows slightly at the term. "If you told me a year ago that I would be saying this to Benny Weir, I'd call you crazy." I laughed lightly as I scratched my eyebrow.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I might, possibly, be in love with you." I winced and waited for his reaction. There was a long pause, and I peered up at him to see a huge grin on his face.

"Sweet!"

There was a pause as I opened and closed my mouth at his word. "Sweet as in ditto, or sweet as in...?" I trailed off while staring at him expectantly.

His eyes widened as he hurried to correct himself. "No! No, I meant sweet as in ditto! Yeah, I totally feel the same way. I love you too, Emma." I grinned and bit my lips. "So... aren't we suppose to kiss now?" I laughed and rolled my eyes before leaning in to bring our lips together. We pulled away and smiled at each other before my smile faded.

"Crap!" my eyes widened as I stood up.

"What?" he asked in confusion as I pulled him up.

"The others!" I explained before dragging him into the room I saw them leave through. We entered a room that was lit with candles, and Stern was staring at the Lucifractor while a purple bolt was connected from the ball to his head.

Benny and I jogged up so we were standing behind Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse.

"What'd we miss?" Benny asked as he stared at Stern.

Ethan stared at us in panic before looking at Stern and the Lucifractor. "You'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now." I stared wide-eyed at the ball. "Go! Run! Now!" he urged after we didn't move.

Benny squeezed my hand tighter as we ran out the doors.

* * *

><p>Anastasia, Erica, and Rory stopped on a cliff that overlooked the town.<p>

"If we're supposed to be running away, shouldn't we be..." Erica shrugged as she looked around. "running? Like, away?"

Anastasia raised a finger to her, never looking away from the town. "Be silent. We're waiting."

"For what?" Erica questioned in confusion. There was an explosion as a purple light pulsed through the city. All three of them made a gesture or sound of surprise.

"That." Anastasia finally responded. The purple light cleared so that the city was normal again. "It is done."

"Nice explosion!" Rory exclaimed as he glanced at Erica. He frowned as he continued on sadly. "Ethan and Benny will be sad if they missed that." Erica and him looked at each other before staring at the town again. Anastasia flew off, shortly followed by Rory and Erica.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! Thank you everybody who has stuck with the story through hiatuses and writer blocks. So after a little bit over a year and a half of starting this story, it is officially done!**


End file.
